Fairy Tail's Chat
by Medaka-chan
Summary: AU/ Todo empezó con un "Hola", como iban a imaginarse ellos que estando tan cerca al mismo tiempo estaban lejos, una confucion en la url de una pagina que los unió, pero el problema es que los dos no saben quien es quien. Gruvia y ¿Nalu o Nali :O? .
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRY TAIL CHAT: CAPITULO I**

-muy bien, acá tenes la llave y el pago del alquiler es los primeros cinco días de cada mes- le decía una anciana a una peliazul, mientras esta recibía la llave y escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones

-muchas gracias, Eleonor-san- decia la peliazul reclinándose en agradecimiento

-hay que niña tan encantadora, pero no es necesario tanta formalidad Juvia-chan- le decía la anciana

-no se trata solo de formalidad, es respeto y agradecimiento por alquilarme su departamento- le decía mientras sonreía Juvia

-bueno, bueno, que te parece si mejor entras y ordenas todas tus cosas en tu nuevo hogar- le decía amable la anciana

-si, una vez más muchas gracias- le decía Juvia mirando como la anciana se alejaba, moviendo la mano para que dejara de agradecer tanto. Juvia entro y dio una vez más un vistazo a su nuevo departamento, tenía un baño con bañera, una habitación bastante cómoda, una cocina con desayunador, un living apenas habrías la puerta de entrada y un balcón que tenía un vista hermosa de toda Magnolia, Juvia cerró la puerta dio unos pasos y levanto una de las tantas cajas que tenia apiladas en el living y se dirigió a su cuarto, apoyando la caja en la cama, saco las cosas que necesitaría para su primer día de clases en la Universidad Fairy Tail, algo de ropa, su notebook, su bolso, etc, se dirigió al baño. Después de un relajante baño de burbujas por una larga mudanza, claro era un nuevo comienzo para ella, el nuevo comienzo de su vida en Magnolia y en la universidad lo cual la tenía muy emocionada, pero eso no quería decir que no sea agotador mudarse de tres ciudades de distancia hasta aquí, fueron muchas horas de viajes y paradas pero valía la pena, Juvia en su pijama se metió adentro de las sabanas lista para ir a dormir, cerró los ojos y…no no podía dormir, estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa por su primer día

-Juvia no puede dormir, pero tiene que dormir si o si, sino ella estará cansada y bostezara en clase y ella no puede hacer eso, seria de malos modales hacer eso, sería una falta de respeto a Fairy Tail, quien me acepto después de todo lo que paso- decía Juvia algo triste. Lo que había pasado hace unos meses atrás, siete meses atrás para ser exacto, la secundaria Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord estaban compitiendo en unas olimpiadas con otras secundarias, Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord estaban empatados en puntajes por varias competencias, como "El resumen de la Historia de la Ciudad de Crocus", esta competencia la gano Sol un miembro de Phantom, ya que Levy quien era la que competía había sufrido un accidente antes de la competencia, que mas tarde averiguaron que Phantom fue la culpable pero no tenían pruebas para demostrarlo, como iban empatados en puntajes, solo quedaba la competencia que definiría la victoria, a la mejor novela, los rumores decían que Lucy quien escribió la novela iba a ganar, pero ella desapareció a último momento, la buscaron por todos lados, y la encontraron en manos de los estudiantes de Phamtom Lord, después de unos peleas entre los estudiantes, dos estudiantes de Phantom decidieron aclarar las cosas, fueron y hablaron a la autoridades del competencia, a pesar de que estos estudiantes se querían hacer cargo de todos los inconvenientes no dejaron que sea así y Phantom Lord fue descalificada, el director de la secundaria Phantom, José decidió expulsar a los dos estudiantes Juvia y Gajeel que revelaron las cosas y a solo un mes de recibirse de la secundaria, pero al ser expulsados de la secundaria tuvieron que dejar los dormitorios donde se quedaban y tuvieron que trabajar para poder alquilar algún lugar donde quedarse cada uno por esa razón no pudieron terminar sus estudios. Después de cinco meses de solo trabajar pudieron rendir las materias que les correspondían como materias libres en otras secundarias y así se pudieron se recibieron de la secundaria, el problema ahora era poder ingresar a la Universidad, ya había empezado el año y ninguna Universidad los recibiría, Juvia que estaba trabajando de mesera en un restoran, un día se le acerco un señor mayor, de baja estatura y que tomaba bastante, el la reconoció y le pregunto como le iba, Juvia le contó como fueron las cosas y el le ofreció una solución, de que entrara a la Universidad de Fairy Tail ya que el era el director de la Universidad, Makarov, el la aceptaría a pesar de que el año haya comenzado, pero ella había negado su oferta, le dijo que era muy amable de su parte pero no podía ver a los otros estudiantes después de lo que habían hecho, a pesar de que se habían disculpado con todos y cada uno de los estudiantes en la competencia, pero el anciano Makarov no acepto un "no" por respuesta, y la convenció para que se inscribiera, pero Juvia le pidió un favor, si podía pensar de que también aceptara a Gajeel Redfox, su otro compañero que había hablado también con las autoridades, Makarov no tenía nada que pensar le dijo que si de inmediato, que tenía que acercarse al día siguiente a la Universidad y la inscribiría su secretaria, aunque Makarov le señalo que el único problema era que la Universidad era en Magnolia y ellos se encontraban en otro ciudad, pero Juvia dijo que no tenia problema que se mudaría hasta allá, Makarov le dijo que como el año había comenzado lo sentía mucho pero no habían habitaciones disponibles en la Universidad, pero ella dijo que no era problema que alquilaría algo cerca. Ese mismo día a la noche llamo a Gajeel para contarle las buenas noticias, pero como ella se lo esperaba el se había negado, Juvia de todos modos fue hasta Magnolia con intención de inscribirla a ella y a Gajeel, tomo un tren y tardo tres horas en llegar hasta allá, cuando entro a la universidad, la recibió la secretaria de Makarov, una joven muy bonita de pelo blanco y con una sonrisa grande, hicieron el papeleo y se inscribió a ella y a Gajeel, total todavía tenía dos meses más para poder convencerlo, ya que le dijeron que ingresaría cuando el otro cuatrimestre comenzara, así sería más fácil para ambos, sería como empezar de cero con los demás, y en esos dos meses restantes pudo convencer a Gajeel y encontrar un departamento.

–aaah Juvia no puede dormir, ¿Qué pasa si ellos no la perdonaron?, ¿si odian a Juvia?, no, no puedo aguantar de solo pensarlo, mejor me distraigo leyendo algo en internet hasta que me de sueño- diciendo esto Juvia se sentó en la cama agarro la notebook que tenia apoyada en el suelo, la abrió y comenzó a buscar algo interesante que leer, estuvo viente minutos buscando y no encontraba nada pero se acordó de un papel que le había dado la secretaria de Fairy Tail, Mirajane, Juvia se levanto fue hasta su bolso y saco un papel del bolsillo interno,

-mmm, este es el papel que le dio a Juvia, Mirajane-san, debería….- ese papel se lo había dado Mirajane el día que se fue a inscribir a la universidad, era la dirección de su reciente pagina de chat de La Universidad de Fairy Tail, dijo que ahí, todos los alumno subían tareas, informes, etc, todo lo relacionado con los estudios, pero también era un Chat, para conversar entre ellos, conocerse mas, ya que la universidad era bastante grande, le dijo que le vendría bien echarle un vistazo ya que iba a ser nueva y quizás podía presentarse por ahí, pero Juvia no se animaba a hablar y a decir "Hola soy la ex estudiante de Phantom Lord, la misma que ayudo a tener cautiva a su amiga y quería decirles que voy a ser su compañera de ahora en mas". Juvia solo palidecía de solo pensarlo, fue hasta su cama se sento

-bueno, quizás si Juvia solo ve, que es lo que hay, para ver la pagina como es, no es necesario chatear, a ver la pagina es FTU…- decia Juvia mientras iba tipeando el nombre de la pagina en el navegador, y salió como sugerencia , le dio click y apareció si o si un formulario de registro para poder ingresar a la pagina

-a ver, Nombre: Juvia, Apellido: Loxar, Edad: 18, Ciudad: Magnolia, e-mail: Juvia.L , Nickname:…?, ¿nickname?, asi que Juvia tiene que usar un tipo alias, pensándolo bien es lo mejor si ella pone su nombre no la reconocerán porque no es una de sus amigas, Nickname: "SunnyDaysForEver", Situacion sentimental: soltera, interés en: hombres:_ Mjueres:_ ambos:_, bueno Juvia quiere hablar con ambas personas despues de todo quiere amigos y amigas, asi que ambos, click en siguiente, ¿desea que su información sea privada?, si claro que Juvia quiere que sea privada, y click, "Felicidades ahora se la redirigirá a la sala de Chat", ¡¿Qué?!, no, no Juvia no quiere ir a la sala de chat- decia desesperada Juvia y de repente una ventana de chat salió y decia:

"_Lonely":Hi, do you have time for talk?"_ Juvia miraba la ventana con confucion -alguien quiere hablar con Juvia, ¿pero porque le habla a Juvia en ingles? Aah será porque ella puso su nickname en ingles, bueno no es que no entienda ingles, es que Juvia no lo habla ni entiende muy fluido, asi que Juvia le contestara de todos modos, en español asi se dara cuenta_- _

_"SunnyDaysForEver": Juvia lo siente pero ella no habla ingles".- _

_"Lonely": i don´t understand anything that you just say, so bye".- _

-¿se despidió de Juvia porque no entendió nada de lo que dijo?- decía Juvia confundida -¡Juvia ya sabe porque, se despidió de ella, es porque ella habla raro, porque hablo así como si fuera otra persona!, Gajeel-kun ya me había dicho que hablaba raro, se guro que es por eso- exclamaba Juvia con las manos en el rostro

-de ahora en mas Ju- yo hablare como lo hacen los demás o solo por lo menos escribiré como lo hacen los demás decía Juvia, mientras no paraban de saltarle ventanas queriendo hablarle

"_Entre_mas_mucho_mejor_":-_hola, ¿estas interesada en los trios?- _

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -eso depende, los trios para estudiar son buenos, pero es mejor en un grupo de mas personas asi se entiende mejor- _

_"Entre_mas_mucho_mejor ":-oh, ¿quieres mas de tres personas?, creo que puedo conseguir cinco, ¿Qué te parece? Claro serian dos hombres y tres mujeres contandote- _

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -bueno, pero aun no se que materias me tocaran estudiar- _

_"Entre_mas_mucho_mejor ":-¿te haces la burla? ¿Qué materias?- _

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -las de la universidad claro- _

_"Entre_mas_mucho_mejor ":-no Sunny te hablo de de tener relaciones- _Juvia se sonrojo cerro la ventana al leer lo que le escribió

-que pasa con esta gente, hablar de eso así nada mas, seguro me lo hacen porque Juvia es la nueva- decía Juvia triste después de muchas otras ventanas, que le escribían en ingles, chino, ruso, y las que aparecían en español le ofrecían cosas raras, apareció otra ventana y Juvia la estaba por cerrar cansada de las supuestas "bromas" que le hacían, esta decia simplemente:

_"WinterOnly":_ -_Hola-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -Hola- _

_"WinterOnly": -aaah dios al fin alguien que habla español-_

_ "SunnyDaysForEver": -si entiendo lo que decis-_

_ "WinterOnly": -en serio, sos la primer persona que me habla en español, muchos otros me hablaban no se en alemán o árabe, la verdad no se en que idioma me hablaban-_

_ "SunnyDaysForEver": -jaja, a mi también, me hablaron en chino y ruso, y yo no sabia que decir, solo les decia "bye" en ingles y cerraba la ventana- _

_"WinterOnly": -jajaja, ¿y que haces a estas horas de la madrugada en el chat?-_

_ "SunnyDaysForEver": -te puedo preguntar lo mismo a vos-_

_ "WinterOnly": -si, solo te preguntaba para hacer conversación, porque estoy hace rato acá y cuando al fin hablo con alguien en el mismo idioma quiero aprovechar :P-_

_ "SunnyDaysForEver": -aah :D, bueno la verdad es que no podía dormir, estaba algo ansiosa y nerviosa, así que solo me registre acá-_

_ "WinterOnly": -aah yo también me registre por primera vez, pero no podias dormir, ¿Por qué estas ansiosa y nerviosa?-_

_ "SunnyDaysForEver": -mmm…..-_

_ "WinterOnly": -si no me queres decir está bien, perdón no quise parecer metido-_

_ "SunnyDaysForEver": -no, no, está bien, al contrario, gracia por preguntar-_

_ "WinterOnly": -de nada :) _

_-¿_Juvia debería contarle?, bueno le contara pero cambiara todo al respecto, no le revelara nada, después de todas las conversaciones raras que Juvia tuvo, no quiere arriesgarse-

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -lo que pasa es que es que me estoy por unir a un nuevo club y no conozco a nadie-_

_ "WinterOnly": -ooh, pero no es tan grave, bueno quizás crees que te vas a sentir fuera de lugar, pero hasta ahora me pareces bastante amigable, podes hacer amigos rápido :)-_

_ "SunnyDaysForEver": -no solo es eso, lo que pasa es que yo pertenecia a otro club, podría decirse al club enemigo, y les hice algo malo, no creo que me perdonen y mucho menos que me vean como una amiga-_

_ "WinterOnly": -deberias intentarlo, con intentarlo no perdes nada, les podes pedir perdón y si no quieren perdonarte ellos son el problema no vos-_

_ "SunnyDaysForEver": -ya les pedi perdón hace unos meses, no se si me perdonaron o no, pero lo que paso entre los clubes fue algo grave-_

_ "WinterOnly": -ya te lo dije, con intentarlo no perdes nada-_

_ "SunnyDaysForEver": -no, no quiero intentarlo, a mi ya me han rechazado muchas veces, me hicieron a un lado muchas veces, no quiero, no puedo soportarlo mas solo quiero, que alguna vez alguien me acepte, no quiero ser mas rechazada, duele mucho _

Juvia espero su respuesta, pero no respondía, Juvia bajo la mirada triste y dio una sonrisa irónica

-hasta por internet me rechazan-

_"WinterOnly": -yo te acepto _a Juvia se le abrieron los ojos grandes de sorpresa y se le llenaron de lagrimas-

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -gracias pero no era necesario que digas eso, solo por lastima-_

_ "WinterOnly": -no, no es lastima, ya te lo dije antes me pareciste amigable y buena persona, y para probarte que no te miento y no te siento lastima, todos los días apartir de hoy a las 11:30 de la noche me voy a conectar acá, esperándote para hablar solo con vos, aunque vos no te conectes mañana o pasado yo voy a estar acá a partir de mañana _

Juvia no podía creer lo que leía esa persona que recién había conocido, no exactamente porque en persona no lo había visto, pero solo cruzo unas palabras con el y el ya quería hacer algo así por ella sin conocerla

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -entonces no te puedo dejar chateando solo :)-_

_ "WinterOnly": -me parece perfecto _

y así hablaron por horas, hasta que el despertador sonó y Juvia reacciono miro la hora y no lo podía creer, se paro, abrió las cortinas y ahí estaba el sol, se había quedado despierta hablando toda la noche con el, ella se acerco a la netbook y le tipeo

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -perdón, me pase hable demasiado, es de mañana me tengo que ir, tengo que ir al club-_

_"WinterOnly": -ooh! Tenes razón ya es de mañana, carajo voy a llegar tarde, no te preocupes que yo también hable demasiado, suerte en el club, y nos vemos a la noche :D-_

_ "SunnyDaysForEver": -gracias, nos vemos :)-_

Un pelinegro con el pelo largo y con piercings estaba en la puerta parecía que esperaba a alguien

-¡Gajeel-kun!- gritaba a lo lejos una peliazul

-hasta que llegas Juvia- le decia enojado Gajeel

-perdon Gajeel-kun, no fue mi intención es que se me paso la noche- le decia Juvia tratando de recuperar el aire por haber corrido en el camino

-bueno entremos de una vez- le decia Gajeel entrando al edificio, Juvia y Gajeel entraron a un salón y en la puerta estaba parado un pelirosa que parecía impaciente no paraba de mirar el reloj que tenia que su muñeca, ellos pasaron y el pelirosa no los reconoció porque estaba bastante preocupado mirando su reloj, pero ellos si lo reconocieron, pero prefirieron dejar las presentaciones para después de la clase, por el pasillo venia corriendo un pelinegro

-¡Gray!, ¿Dónde carajo estabas? anoche tenias que subir los trabajos a la pagina y no apareciste, eres un inútil- -aah cállate idiota, y si si me conecte a la pagina pero no entendia como hacer nada, me desvele-

-¿vos desvelarte? Jaja, si a las 11 estas durmiendo, se puede saber, ¿que estuviste haciendo toda la noche?-

-me quede usando la computadora- decia Gray mientras entraba al salón de clases

* * *

**Esto se me ocurrio, asi mietras estaba en casa en la pc :P, pero bueno queria postearlo igual, lo mas probable es que tenga cap 2 :D, **


	2. Chapter 2

_**FAIR TAIL'S CHAT: CAPITULO 2**_

El salón de clases era bastante grande, los asientos eran todos correlativos, eran en filas, como un auditorio, pero con escritorios, delante de todo había una pizarra que tapaba toda pared en la que estaba colgada y un escritorio grande delante de la pizarra y a unas cinco filas de la pizarra se encontraban sentados una peliazul y un pelinegro con piercings, mientras ellos estaban en sus asientos, seguían entrando mas estudiantes, el pelinegro miraba sin importancia alguna, algunos murmuraban, al parecer los reconocieron, pero a el no le importaba, le dio una mirada a su amiga peliazul sentada al lado de el y ella estaba temblando, sus manos, miraba para abajo

-hey, ¿ que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?- le dice el pelinegro algo despreocupado pero estando realmente preocupado por dentro

-eh, ¿a que te refieres Gajeel-kun?- lo mira Juvia confundida

-mírate- Juvia baja la mirada para verse y ella estaba temblando sin darse cuenta

-oh, Juvia n-no se dio cu-cuenta- decía Juvia con vos temblorosa

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? ¿o es miedo?-

-creo que pueden ser ambas cosas Gajeel-kun, Ju-Juvia no quiere ser rechazada, pero ella sabe que no algo fácil de olvidar- decía con la cabeza baja Juvia

-ya pediste perdón, lloraste, ya hiciste todo lo que tenias que hacer, y si aun no te perdonan…-

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia no quiere ser rechazada otra vez, no quiero estar sola- decía Juvia todavía con la cabeza baja

-no estás sola, soy tu compañero, ¿no es asi?, me obligaste a venir aquí, a mudarme, así que no estas libre, vas a tener que ayudarme en la materias y esas cosas- Juvia levanto la cabeza y miro a Gajeel feliz

-gracias Gajeel-kun, eres un gran amigo- Gajeel la miro molesto

-hey dije compañero, no amigo, no me tomes tanta confianza-

-gracias mi querido amigo Gajeel-kun- le seguía diciendo Juvia sonriendo

_-es cierto, no estoy sola, tengo a Gajeel-kun, y el apoyo de el, "Winter"-_ pensaba para si misma Juvia mientras Gajeel seguía diciendo que era su compañero y no amigo.

La puerta del salón se cerro, todos los estudiantes estaban en sus lugares, el profesor había llegado, el profesor hablo sacando a todos de sus charlas

-buenos días estudiantes-

-buenos días- decían todos al mismo tiempo

-pss, Gray, ¿porque se hace el respetuoso?- le susurraba Natsu a Gray tocándole el hombro

–y yo como voy a saber, pero supongo que es porque hay algunos estudiantes nuevos, acuérdate cuando lo conocimos un poco antes de la secundaria también parecía respetuoso- le susurraba de vuelta Gray a Natsu

-mmm…tienes razón, entonces es solo cuestión de tiempo que muestre su verdadero ser- susurraba Natsu

-así es, pero no encuentro a los estudiantes nuevos, se supone que es mitad de año, ¿quién puede ingresar a mitad de año a la universidad?, va a tener que estudiar sin descanso- susurraba Gray buscando con la mirada algún estudiante nuevo, pero estando sentado al fondo del salón, lo único que podía ver eran cabezas

-bueno me voy a presentar y a explicar como son las cosas, para los que no saben presten atención y para lo que ya saben se la aguantan- decía burlón mientras que los estudiantes hacían ruidos quejándose

-se aguantan dije, bueno me presento soy Gildarts, para todos los hombres soy profesor Gildarts y para las mujeres Gildarts y lo pueden decir cariñosamente- decía riendo el pélinaranja

-menos mal que Cana no está para ver a su pervertido padre- decía una rubia dando un suspiro

-mira no tardo tanto tiempo en mostrarse en verdad- decía Natsu con una gota en la cabeza

-bueno, a continuación voy a explicar bien, como es el estudio en la Universidad de Fairy Tail, las carreras duran entre cinco o seis años, todo depende de la carrera que elijan, pueden durar más o menos todo depende como lleven el estudio, cuantas materias tomen por cuatrimestre, tienen que aprobar si o si, seis materias para poder ingresar a la carrera, el tiempo que se estima es de un año para aprobarlas pero si se tardan más, eso es tema de ustedes, como ya paso un cuatrimestre, algunos habrán metido tres materias, otras dos y algunos una solamente, si reprueban una materia en un cuatrimestre no la pueden rendir en el siguiente cuatrimestre, la pueden rendir en el verano o en el cuatrimestre del año que viene, todas las carreras tienen dos materias en común, las materias que tengan tienen todas horarios optativos, y al ser distintos horarios tienen distintos profesores, pero en algunos casos pueden ser lo mismo eso depende del profesor, como les dije son seis materias, dos en común con todas y las demás depende de la carrera que elijan, en caso de elegir ser profesor, tienen historia, matemática por ejemplo, pero esas materias no las tiene, el que va a seguir psicología, la ventaja, que si una de las materias que tienen la aprobaron en el ingreso, esa materia esta aprobada y es una menos que tienen que estudiar para la carrera, si ven que no les gusta la "onda" de la carrera por así decirlo, pueden cambiar a otra, claro eso quiere decir que las materias que aprobaron durante ese año o cuatrimestre sacando las dos materias en común, tienen que rendir las de la otra carrera, ¿quedo claro?-

-si profesor Gildarts-

-bueno, ahora que el asunto este está explicado, vamos a pasar a introducir a los nuevos estudiantes, ya que es mitad de año, son una excepción por el director a cargo Makarov-

-_este es, oh no, Juvia se tiene que presentar, ella tiene mucho miedo- _pensaba Juvia parándose de su asiento

-no es necesario que se aproximen hasta el frente, preséntense de ahí, te verán mejor los de atrás- decía amable Gildarts

-Ho-Hola, el nombre de Ju-, mi nombre es Juvia, Juvia Loxar, mucho gusto- decía Juvia haciendo reverencia con la voz muy nerviosa, muchos no responden a su saludo, Gajeel al verla tan nerviosa, se para

-soy Gajeel- decía sin ánimo alguno sin esperar respuesta de nadie se sentó de nuevo, Natsu reconoció a Gajeel y su mirada cambio a odio

-hey, ¿qué hace el acá?, por el Levy…..- Natsu fue cortado por Gildarts

-Natsu, si están acá es porque Makarov los aprobó, el no toma malas decisiones, así que no lo cuestiones- le decía serio Gildarts, todos se quedaron callados, pero un pelinegro, a pesar de que estaba algo lejos pudo notar como temblaba la peliazul, "_ya pedí perdón_" , "_no, no quiero intentarlo, a mí ya me han rechazado muchas veces, me hicieron a un lado muchas veces, no quiero, no puedo soportarlo mas solo quiero, que alguna vez alguien me acepte, no quiero ser mas rechazada, duele mucho _", recordaba esas frases el pelinegro, que lo hicieron pensar y levantarse de su asiento

-a mi no me molestan, si fue la decisión del viejo, por mi está bien, además ya pidieron perdón ¿no es así?, ¿que mas pretenden que hagan?, mucho gusto Juvia, Gajeel, soy Gray, Gray Fullbuster- Natsu lo miro sorprendidamente molesto

-¡¿Qué Gray, vos?!, si vos ni siquiera aceptabas sus disculpas...-

-ahora las acepte- decía indiferente Gray, una rubia se levanto de su asiento

-mucho gusto, Juvia, Gajeel, soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, empecemos de cero ¿sí?- le decía sonriendo la rubia, Juvia la miro sorprendida, ella, la chica que habían "secuestrado", los perdono y les daban otra oportunidad, y así de a poco todos se fueron levantando y saludándolos, Juvia se dio la vuelta y vio sentado al pelinegro que los había aceptado, y se dio cuenta que era el, era el chico más lindo que había visto y que la había salvado. Cuando fue el conflicto en la competencia, a todos los estudiantes de Phantom se les había dicho que tenían que retener y/o retrasar a los estudiantes de Fairy Tail para que no pudieran encontrar a su compañera, a ella le toco retrasar al pelinegro, Gray Fullbuster, no es que le haya elegido, sino que el paso por donde ella tenía que estar, por la zona de las piscinas, ella intento detenerlo de todas formas, pero el lograba pasar por todos los obstáculos que ella ponía, uno de estos obstáculos salió mal, y ella cayo a una piscina, no es que no supiera nadar sino todo lo contrario era prácticamente una nadadora profesional, ella había ganado la competencia de nado, lo que paso es que le dio un calambre y estaba en lo profundo de la piscina, se estaba ahogando, por más que seas buen nadador contra un calambre o una corriente nada se puede hacer, ella sabía lo sentía, como el agua entraba a sus pulmones como se hundía, estiro su mano hacia arriba intentando sostenerse de algo aun sabiendo que era inútil, de repente sintió como algo sostuvo su mano y la subió a la superficie y lo vio, era el chico lindo que ella intento lastimar, el le hizo primeros auxilios oprimiendo su pecho y ella empezó a escupir toda el agua, le pregunto porque la salvo y el le dijo solo porque tuvieron un conflicto no quería decir que la iba a dejar morir y se giro a verla con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que alguien era tan amable con ella, que le sonreía con tanta sinceridad, al verlo de alguna manera sintió, calidez, luz y hasta cariño, eran demasiadas emociones para soportar y se desmayo, lo próximo que supo cuando despertó era que estaba en una enfermería y que los estudiantes de Fairy Tail habían encontrado a su compañera, ella se sintió aliviada pero muy mal al mismo tiempo, de alguna manera quería devolverle al favor que le había el chico que la salvo, entonces decidió confesar lo que había hecho, Gajeel termino uniéndose con ella y después decidió a pedirles perdón en persona.

–_otra vez ese chico, ayudo a Juvia, es tan lindo, Juvia quiere hacer todo por…..por Gray-sama- _pensaba Juvia llevándose las manos a su pecho tratando de detener su corazón que latía rápido

-bueno las presentaciones pasaron, sigamos con la clase, como sabrán la materia que doy yo es una materia en común con todas las carreras, así que voy a empezar a decir que material van a necesitar-

Unas horas después, se termina la clase de Gildarts, todos se levantaban de su asiento y se dirigían a la salida o a su próxima clase

-Juvia yo me voy, tengo que ir a trabajar-

-¿Gajeel-kun consiguió trabajo?-

-si, el viejo para el que trabajaba, tiene sucursales en todo Fiore, acá también tiene una tienda, así que me transfirió-

-eso es genial Gajeel-kun-

-a cierto ¿aun no encuentras trabajo?-

-así es, Juvia aun no encuentra trabajo, pero todavía le alcanzan sus ahorros para un par de meses, igual Juvia ya tiene dos entrevistas programadas- le decía Juvia levantándose de su asiento y guardando sus cuadernos

-espero que trabajes liviano y no tengas dos trabajos más escondidos- Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Ga-Gajeel-kun sabias?-

-claro que sabía, te vi, después te decís amiga mía y no me contas nada-

-n-no es eso Gajeel-kun, Juvia no quería preocuparte, pero ahora de verdad Juvia solo buscara un trabajo, ahora tiene que estudiar-

-si, si ,si eso espero, lo más probable es que yo tome las materias en turno noche, quizás esta venga a la mañana porque se me hace imposible otro horario- Juvia bajo la mirada triste, claro Gajeel era su único amigo, no esperaba que los demás la acepten tan rápido para hablarle, pero ella no podía hacer sentir mal a su amigo y levanto la mirada y sonrió dulcemente

-Juvia te ayudara en lo que pueda Gajeel-kun-

-bueno gracias, nos vemos-

_-bueno, Juvia tiene una materia mas, no es tampoco la primera vez que estas sola-_ pensaba Juvia con la mirada triste

-¿Juvia?- le decía una rubia sacando de sus pensamientos a la peliazul

-¿si?- se giro y vio a una rubia dándole una sonrisa

-ya termino la clase, ¿quisieras acompañarme a comer?-

-¿quieres almorzar con Juvia, Lucy-san?- le preguntaba sorprendida la peliazul

-claro, somos amigas ¿no?- le decía Lucy sonriendo

-¿amigas?-

-claro, pero dime Lucy, no Lucy-san, como somos amigas sin el san nos hacemos más cercanas-

-¿uh?- decía confundida Juvia todavía sin procesar lo que le había dicho la rubia

-bueno mejor nos apuramos porque sino perderemos el lugar- le decía la rubia tomando la mano de la peliazul dirigiendo a la salida, mientras un pelinegro veía curiosamente como la rubia se llevaba a la peliazul con ella,

-hey Gray, vamos al restaurante ese de coma todo lo que pueda, ahí hay mucha carne-

-bueno vamos, pero no pienso jugar ninguna competencia de quien come mas- decía Gray levantándose

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por que?-

-porque cuando como mucha carne me da sueño y tengo una materia mas tarde, asi que guardate tus comptencias-

-se, se , se- decía el pelirosado saliendo por la puerta

-ademas deberias comer liviando, mas tarde tenemos "pensamiento social"- decia Gray palido

-¿pensamiento social?, ¿ya, aaah ya sabia que este momento llegaría, quería aplazarlo lo mas que pueda pero tengo que cursarla en algún momento- decía Natsu llorando

* * *

Afuera en los jardines de la facultad...

-que bonito lugar, hay muchas flores, y una fuente con agua- decía Juvia mirando encantada por la belleza de esa jardín

-es muy lindo ¿verdad?- decía Lucy mientras se sentaba en el pasto, Juvia la miro confundida

-siéntate Juvia- le decía Lucy golpeando suavecito el pasto indicándole que se siente a su lado

-no es que a Juvia le moleste, pero Juvia pensó que íbamos a almorzar en el comedor- decía Juvia mientras se sentaba en el pasto al lado de la rubia

-es más lindo comer aquí, más libre por así decirlo, además con unas amigas siempre comemos acá, y quiero presentártelas, seguro que a alguna de ella la tenes en alguna materia en común-

-oh, gracias, pero n-no se, quizás es muy pronto para acercarme a ustedes…-

-esta todo olvidado, somos amigas, seguro que ella también quieren ser amigas tuyas, ya nos pediste perdón- le decía Lucy sonriendo

-¡Lu-chan!- gritaba una chica bajita de pelo azul

-oh! Levy-chan hasta que llegas-

-perdón, me quede leyendo un libro, era muy entretenido- decía Levy sentándose en el pasto

-Levy ella es Juvia, ingreso a la universidad este cuatrimestre-

-mucho gusto Juvia-

-el gusto es de Juvia, Levy-san-

-¡chicas!- gritaba una peliroja

-es Erza- decía Levy agitando la mano llamando a la peliroja

-se me hizo tarde, perdón- decía la peliroja sentándose

-Erza ella es Juvia, va a estar estudiando con nosotras a partir de este cuatrimestre- decía Levy sonriendo

-mucho gusto Juvia, soy Erza Scarlet, dime Erza-

-el gusto es de Juvia, Erza-san-

-bueno, ya que estamos comamos- decía Erza sacando una caja de torta, mientras que las otras la miraban con una gota en la cabeza

-¿eso no es postre?- decia Levy en voz baja

-¿pero Cana, Lissana y las demás?- preguntaba Lucy

-ellas, como ya están en la carrera, tienen horarios distintos las materias, Cana viene mas tarde y las demás lo mismo, vienen a distintos horarios, nose quizás coincidimos en alguna materias con ellas- decía la peliroja

-si quizás, bueno mientras tanto comamos, y Juvia cuéntanos de ti- le decía Levy

-claro, Juvia les contara, ¿hay algo que quieran saber en especifico?-

-y cuentanos como terminaste acá en el segundo cuatrimestre, es algo complicado entrar a las Universidades a mitad de año-

-si es bastante complicado, bueno todo comenzó…..-

* * *

En un restaurant afuera de la Universidad, se encontraban un pelinegro y un pelirosado sentados en una mesa, comiendo

-Gray, ahora dime porque de repente olvidaste de lo que hizo el tipo ese a Lucy-

-ya pidieron perdón, ya está olvidado, ¿Qué mas queres que hagan?, ¿que caminen sobre fuego, que tomen ácido que mas?, ella nos pidió perdón llorando, me parece que ya esta-

-¿ella?- preguntaba Natsu comiendo una pata de pollo

-si, la chica de pelo azul, son dos estudiantes nuevos, ella y Gajeel-

-aah, yo con ella no tengo problema solo con ese tipo- decía Natsu comiendo arroz a lo que Gray lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza

-toma el trabajo impreso, no se cómo subirlo a la pagina, no entiendo nada, solo me manda a la sala de chat, así que te lo doy así en papel es más fácil- dejaba unos papeles en la mesa al lado del pelirosado

-eres un inútil, solo son click, nada más, como no podes ver la opción de subir archivos- decía en un tono burlón Natsu

-te haces el experto en tecnología, cuando fue Lucy la que te enseño como usar una computadora hasta hace unas semanas, ni siquiera sabes cómo enviar un mail-

-si se, ahora se- decía Natsu sonriendo

-presumido- decía Gray apoyando su mentón en una mano

-hey Gray, hoy a las 11:15 de la noche, vamos a tener una partida online en el Counter Strike con todos, súmate, necesitamos un terrorista-

-mmm….., no, no puedo- decía Gray desinteresado

-dale, aunque sea una vez desvélate por tus amigos, o ¿es que tenes miedo a perder?- le decía Natsu mirándolo desafiante, Gray lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿perder?, ¿contra vos?, pffff, jajaja, ni si quiera en otro planeta pasa eso- decía Gray lo ultimo con un tono burlón

-entonces pruébalo- le decía Natsu desafiante, pero aguantándose todo su orgullo, y ganas de discutir, soltó un suspiro

-te lo puedo probar cualquier día pero hoy a la noche no puedo- decía Gray serio, se levanto, dejo plata en la mesa, pagando por lo que habían comido y se dirigió a la salida

-claro, de todos los días justo hoy no podes-

-si, así es justo hoy no puedo-

-si claro, perdedor- decía Natsu mientras comía carne

-_yo no rompo mis promesas_-decía Gray por lo bajo

–¿dijiste algo?-

-que tengo una materia ahora, así que nos vemos en otro momento- agitaba la mano en despedida el pelinegro dejando al pelirosa terminar su comida

-heey Gray, todo los libros y apuntes están en la pagina, tenes que subir todo ahí, acordate la pagina es FTU(PUNTO)NET-

-si, si, si, no moles…espera ¿dijiste ?- le preguntaba el pelinegro sorprendido por lo que había escuchado

–si, ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?- le preguntaba mirándolo confundido Natsu

-n-no por nada- decía el pelinegro mientras retomaba su camino hacia la salida

–_que yo recuerde la pagina de anoche donde me registre era FTU(PUNTO)COM, pero recién ese idiota me dijo que era .NET, eso quiere decir que me equivoque, claro con razón ese raro formulario de inscripción, si estas soltero, casado, interés, esas proposiciones extrañas, era una página de citas, pero que imbécil, entonces… esa chica "SunnyDaysForEver", es una chica que busca pareja, oh no, le hice una promesa de volver a conectarme, ¿y si creyó que yo iba a salir con ella?, nooooo, no quiero salir con alguien que ni conozco, ya se no me conecto y listo….., no no puedo hacer eso, se lo prometí y yo cumplo lo que digo, pero se lo voy a tener que aclarar si me dice de Salir- _pensaba el pelinegro con las manos en la cabeza

* * *

Mientras tanto en el jardín adentro de la universidad unas chicas estaban hablando

-por todo eso pasaste Ju-chan- decía Levy secándose las lagrimas de los ojos

-tengo que reconocer que eres muy fuerte Juvia- decía Erza poniéndole la mano en el hombro

-no es para tanto Erza-san- decía Juvia con una gota en la cabeza

-claro que es mucho, tuviste que interrumpir tus estudios, trabajar, conseguir un lugar donde vivir, todo de repente, es mucho para una adolescente- decía la peliroja

-igual, me parece que el tipo ese de Phantom, no tenía derecho a expulsarlos a solo unos meses de graduarse después de todo el les dijo que hicieran todo-

-está bien, creo que a Juvia lo mejor que le paso fue ser expulsada de ahí, seguramente no hubiera entrado a la Universidad después de que Phantom ganara la competencia-

-pero ¿Por qué….- fue interrumpida Lucy por Levy

-¿Qué carrera elegiste Juvia?-

-Juvia eligió Biología Marina-

-que linda carrera, estudiaras el océano- le decía Levy sonriendo

-¿y que estas estudiando Levy-san?-

-yo estoy estudiando profesorado de historia y lenguas antiguas-

-oh, eso es algo muy importante, y tienes que leer mucho-

-sí, pero es lo que más me gusta-

-¿y que estas estudiando Erza-san?-

-yo estoy dando unas ultimas materias para recibirme de profesora, actualmente trabajo de profesora suplente acá, pero cuando termine de dar esas materias me quedare para ser la titular-

-¿Erza-san es profesora acá?- preguntaba Juvia confundida

-si, Erza es unos años mayor que nosotras_, y monstruosamente estudiaba como sino hubiera mañana así pudo adelantar tres años de carrera y los aprobó en un año- _decía lo ultimo Lucy en voz baja cerca del oído de Juvia

–eres increíble Erza-san, ¿Qué materia enseñas?- decía sorprendida la peliazul

-una materia en común con todas las carreras, pensamiento social-

-oh, así que Juvia va a tenerte de profesora-

-si, y prepárate porque vas a tener que estudiar mucho- decía Erza con un aura oscura mientras todas temblaban de miedo

-¿y que estas estudiando vos Lucy-san?-preguntaba Juvia tratando de ignorar el miedo que le dio Erza

-ya te dije que no era necesario el –san-

-perdón, me va a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarme- decía Juvia algo sonrojada

-bueno, espero que no te tome mucho, estoy estudiando para ser escritora, pero como no hay una carrera directamente, estoy en Licenciatura en Letras-

-aaah pero qué bonito, cuando oí lo de tu novela, la introducción, leí también algunas críticas, era muy interesante sin contar el premio de la competencia, tienes mucho talento Lucy-sa…Lucy- le decía Juvia sonriendo

-gracias Juvia, si quieres leerla, puedes buscarlo en la página de la universidad la subí ahí en los archivos, o sino te puedo traer una copia-

-no, no te molestes Lucy, Juvia la buscara en la pagina, _aunque no se cómo manejarla, cuando entro me dirige al chat- _pensaba lo ultimo para si misma la peliazul

-oh cierto, no dijimos en que materias estamos inscriptas, quizás tenemos algunas en común-decía Levy entusiasmada

-yo tengo, Historia de la escritura, pensamiento social y Estado-sociedad- decía la rubia

-oh yo también tengo historia de la escritura Lu-chan, pero las otras dos son distintas, tengo física y lenguas antiguas-

-siiiiii, coincidimos en una Levy-chan, ¿Qué hay de ti Juvia?- le preguntaba la rubia

-mmm…., Juvia tiene, física, pensamiento social, Estado-sociedad y algebra- todas la miraban estupefactas

-Ju-Juvia, ¿vas a hacer cuatro materias?- le preguntaba la rubia sorprendida

-si- decía algo confundida por su reacción la peliazul

-pero Ju-chan, es un montón, y encima debes estar cansada por haber trabajado tanto estos meses-

-Juvia no quiere, perder tiempo, quiere recuperar lo que perdió, Juvia no quiere retrasar más en los estudios y en el verano voy a dar las dos materias que quedan, daría tres en el verano, pero solo se pueden dar dos y así podre ingresar a la carrera como debería ser- decía orgullosa la peliazul

-deben respetar los deseos de Juvia, ella es fuerte, con voluntad todo se puede- decía Erza haciendo una pose de pelea mientras que las demás la miraban con una gota en la cabeza

-pero Juvia, las materias de verano no son regulares, los profesores no dan clases como las del año, se dan una clase por semana de una hora para resolver dudas- decía algo preocupada la rubia

-así es Juvia, usualmente esas clases, son para los que dieron mal los exámenes finales, "los finales", así en vez de re-cursar otro cuatrimestre la puedan aprobar en el verano, aunque no se impide si queres rendirlas- decía la peliroja

-Juvia sabe, pero ella lo va a lograr con esfuerzo-

-pero si mencionaste que estabas buscando trabajo, hay Juvia por favor no excedas- le decía Lucy preocupada

-tenemos que apoyar a Juvia, somos sus amigas, es nuestro deber- decía seria Erza, por el comentario de la peliroja Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿amigas?- dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba la peliazul

-si Ju-chan, somos amigas, aaah y yo ya aprobé en el cuatrimestre pasado las materias en común, así que ahí no nos vamos a poder ver, pero te puedo prestar mis apuntes Ju-chan- le decía Levy sonriendo

-si, yo aprobé física así que también te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites Juvia- le decía Lucy sonriendo, Juvia estaba mas que sorprendida, la habían aceptado como amiga y compañera, y por sobre todo la habían perdonado

–_al final tenias razón Winter_-pensaba Juvia contenta

–muchas Gracias de verdad Lucy-can, Levy-san- decia la peliazul con la sonrisa mas grande y sincera que podía dar

-ah por cierto Juvia, como soy profesora y media estudiante, estoy encargada de los cuartos de las chicas, son dos edificios enfrentados por supuesto adentro del campus, el de las chicas Fairy Hills y el de los chicos Fairy Tail hombres, no quisieron ponerle un lindo nombre como nosotras pero bueno allá ellos, dejando el nombre de lado, como seguro te dijeron que no hay una habitación disponible en medio del año, te quería dar esto- le decía Erza entregándole una tarjeta

-¿Qué es esto Erza-san?-preguntaba curiosa Juvia

-eso es una tarjeta de acceso a Fairy Hills, la pasas por la cerradura de tarjeta y te dejara pasar, todas las chicas tienen una-

-pero Juvia no está en Fairy Hills-

-ya se, pero quiero que la tengas, cuando nos quieras visitar, cuando necesites algo, cualquier cosa, te vienes- le decía Erza amablemente

-oh muchas gracias Erza-san-

-Juvia, yo estoy en el primer piso, cuarto 25- le decía Lucy entusiasmada

-ah y yo estoy en segundo piso habitación 38 pero mayormente estoy en planta baja, en la biblioteca, tengo un colchón muchos días me quedo a dormir ahí- decía Levy sonriendo, mientras que las demás la miraban con una gota en la cabeza

-sin embargo, te doy esta tarjeta, porque confió en ti, tenes prohibido dársela a un chico o invitarla sin mi permiso, ¿está claro?- decía Erza con un aura que daba miedo

-s-si E-Erza-san- decía Juvia temblando

-igual voy a estar pendiente si en algún momento se vacía un cuarto, te avisare, quizás estés dispuesta a venirte- le decía la peliroja

-muchas gracias Erza-san, pero por ahora me gusta el departamento-

-aaah ya son la 1:30 de la tarde, las clases ya están por comenzar, ¿Qué materia tengo?, aah cierto tengo pensamiento social- decía desesperada la rubia

-Juvia también tiene esa materia, pero….. esa materia ¿no la da Erza-san?- las dos se giraron a ver donde estaba sentada la peliroja, pero curiosamente ya no estaba

-¡¿eeeh Erza, donde esta Erza, Levy-chan?!-

-mmm, hace un momento se fue muy rápido- decía Levy con una gota en la cabeza

-¡¿eeeeh?!, entonces tenemos que correr Juvia- decía la Lucy mientras agarraba la mano Juvia arrastrándola a toda velocidad A las 4 p.m de la tarde termino la clase de pensamiento social, profesora Erza, por la puerta salen, muchos chicos arrastrándose, otros siendo cargados por otros, la chicas salen llorando, mucho salen pálidos exhaustos de la clase, después de que saliera una gran cantidad de estudiantes al final salían, una rubia arrastrándose y una peliazul que apenas se mantenía en pie, le flaqueaban las rodillas

-a-asi es co-como p-profesora E-Erza-san- decía casi sin aliento Juvia

-si asi fue su primer clase, no creo poder sobrevivir el resto del cuatrimestre- decía Lucy con la cara en el suelo

-Lucy-san vamos tu puedes levantarte eres fuerte- le decía Juvia toda temblando y Lucy la mira con una gota en la cabeza

-si que son débiles ustedes- decía burlón un pelirosado

-mejor que te calles Natsu o sino….- le decía la rubia con una mirada de odio

-pero no fue tan dif….- Natsu se desmayo pálido y con la cara al piso

-ahí está, ese era su último suspiro-decía Lucy con una gota en la cabeza

-si que eres débil, idiota- decía un pelinegro apoyándose en la puerta respirando entrecortado

-Gray, si estas re moribundo que te venís a dar de fuerte- le decía Lucy con dos gotas en la cabeza, "Gray" al escuchar ese nombre la peliazul se congelo en su lugar estaba de espaldas a ese chico que la había salvado, al que le debía la vida, el primero que hablo y dijo que la perdonaba, ese chico tan lindo, que a primera vista le había gustado, Juvia nerviosa se lleno de valor para por lo menos poder mirarlo a la cara, haciendo puños con sus manos, se dio la vuelta y lo que vio fue desplomarse directo al suelo al pelinegro que a duras penas se sostenía en la puerta

-¡Gray!- gritaba la rubia

-¡Gray-sama!- gritaba asustada la peliazul corriendo a su lado, se sentó en el suelo a su lado llamándolo diciéndole que resistiera, Gray estaba algo inconsciente pero antes de perder el conocimiento completamente, vio unos ojos azules preocupados y escuchaba que decían su nombre.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, en la enfermería de la universidad se encontraba un pelinegro en una cama, lentamente abrió los ojos,

-_ojos azules_-susurro el pelinegro, giro la cabeza a todos lados y pudo ver a una mujer vestida de blanco acomodando unos frascos un una repisa

-oe, ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el pelinegro sentándose en la cama

-despertaste Fullbuster-san, soy la doctora ¿te acuerdas? Atendí muchas veces heridas de ti y Dragneel-san, hace mucho que no los veía por aquí-

-si, si me acuerdo Doctora Aries- decía el pelinegro

-se nota que hoy Erza-san dio clases, la enfermería estaba que no daba más de los estudiantes que había, tu y Dragneel-san son los últimos en despertar-

-¿Natsu?, ¿Dónde está ese?- decía Gray buscando con la mirada

-bueno, se llevaron inconsciente al cuarto de los chicos, dijeron que vendrían por ti, pero ya es algo tarde, son las 11:20- decía Aries preocupada mirando su reloj en la muñeca, Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo

-es-espera ¿dijiste las 11:20?-

-si-

-¿de la noche?-

-si-

-¡¿queeeeeeeeee?!, ¿Cuántas horas dormí?, ¿Por qué nadie me despertó?- gritaba Gray desesperado

-pe-perdón, pero lo intentaron tus amigos pero no daba resultado, la chica también lo intento pero tampoco pudo y por ultimo yo también lo intente pero tampoco pude-

-¿chica?, te referías a la rubia a Lucy-

-no, no era Lucy-san, era otra chica de pelo y ojos azules, mmm…..Juvia-san-

-¿Juvia?- decía Gray confundido tratando de ubicar el rostro de la chica

-si, ella te trajo hasta la enfermería junto con Lucy que trajo a Natsu-san, ella se quedo contigo hasta las 9:00 pero a partir de esa hora ya no se permiten visitas en la enfermería así que tuvo que irse

-_entonces esos ojos azules que vi eran los de ella, pero que estoy pensando ahora le prometí a esa chica de la pagina de citas que iba a estar a las 11:30, aunque no quiero citas por ahora pero se lo prometí- _pensaba Gray ansioso

-me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer algo importante, gracias por todo doctora Aries- dijo Gray mientras salía corriendo fuera de la enfermería

* * *

Mientras tanto en un departamento, se encontraba una peliazul caminando de un lado para el otro ansiosa

-aaah Gray-sama estará bien, no me pude quedar más tiempo, espero que este bien, todavía no pude darle las gracias como se debe- decía Juvia preocupada, pero el sonido de su celular la distrajo,

-un mensaje de Gajeel-kun: "_Juvia, todo los libros y resúmenes que piden están en la pagina ¿verdad?", _le respondo a Gajeel-kun: "_si, así es Gajeel-kun, la dirección está en el folleto de inscripción que Juvia te dio"- _al enviar el mensaje Juvia vio la hora en su celular eran las _11:31_ de la noche

_-_oh, cierto, Winter le había dicho a Juvia que se iba conectar por ella, estaba tan preocupada por Gray-sama, que me había olvidado, ¿debería conectarme?, no, es solo un extraño que le prometió a una desconocida que se iba a conectar, eso me hace pensar que el es muy raro y que también es muy amable, ¿Qué debe hacer Juvia?- decía la peliazul confundida, entro a su cuarto vio la notebook encima de la cama como la dejo hoy a la mañana, se sentó en la cama, acerco la mano a la notebook, pero la alejo, la volvió a acercar y la volvió a alejar, mirándola dudosa, cambio su expresión a decidida

-Juvia se conectara, si esta hablare porque también le dije que iba a estar y para agradecerle su apoyo y si no esta no me importa ahora Juvia tiene amigas- decía decidida la peliazul, la prendió, entro al navegador, tipeo las primeras letras de la pagina e inicio sesión –bien Juvia está conectada, ahora solo esperara- de repente una ventana apareció:

"_WinterOnly": -"Hola, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el club?"- Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"Hola, te conectaste :)"-_

"_WinterOnly": -"te lo prometi, yo cumplo mi palabra, pero vamos a lo importante, ¿como te fue?"- _Juvia se sonrojo por lo que le escribio

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"me fue bien :D, realmente bien, aceptaron mis disculpas y empezamos de cero, me atrevo a decir que tengo amigas "-_

"_WinterOnly": -"me alegro mucho por vos, te dije que eras muy amigable"-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"¿Cómo estuvo tu dia?"-_

"_WinterOnly": -"bien, estuve en un seminario que duro unas tres horas mas o menos me quede muerto, fue muy exhausto la persona que daba el seminario era un monstruo, literalmente -.- "- _

_-_no le pienso contar mi realidad verdadera, quizás es una loca, pensé que era alguien de la Universidad, pero es alguien que en realidad busca una pareja, yo no pienso meterme con alguien que busca pareja por internet es tan raro- decía Gray acostado en su cama con su notebook negra

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"entiendo lo que decís, hoy en el club, conocí una entrenadora y me dejo exhausta, apenas y me mantenía en pie :P"-_

"_WinterOnly": -"parece que sufrimos parecido :P"-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"Gracias"- Gray leia confundido, no entendía porque le decia gracias _

"_WinterOnly": -"¿Por qué?"-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"porque me apoyaste, me diste aliento para que me animara, tenias razón :)"- _

"_WinterOnly": -"no te preocupes, no me tenes que dar las gracias, siempre que necesites aliento o animo saca estoy"- _

Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada, mientras que el pelinegro se sonrojo por lo que escribió -aaaah ¿por que escribí eso?, le estoy dando señales que parecen que quiero salir con ella- decía el pelinegro frotándose la cabeza en confusión

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"gracias, pero no quiero llenarte de mis problemas tontos"- _-Juvia no puede confiar en un completo extraño, y tampoco quiere abrumarlo de dudas y problemas tontos-

"_WinterOnly": -"no creo que sean tontos, ¿qué te parece que hagamos un acuerdo?, vos me contas algo hablamos al respecto de eso, y yo también te cuento algo y hablamos respecto a eso, asi seria pareja la situacion_"-

-la verdad es que nos quedamos hablando toda la noche de ayer y no se nada acerca de ella, cosas importantes como su edad, ni su verdadero nombre, si estudia o trabaja, nada de nada y ella tampoco sabe esas cosas de mi, ella no pregunto y yo tampoco pregunte, pero quizás sea lo mejor, muchas veces cuando las personas se conocen demasiado las cosas no funciona, lo mejor para esta amistad online es no saber de nosotros todos esos detalles íntimos, no voy a preguntar, quizás piensa que estoy interesada en ella para salir o algo, pero es raro que ni siquiera me halla preguntado para tener una cita- decía pensativo Gray

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"me gusta el acuerdo, acepto, no decimos ni más ni menos, así no nos abrumamos de cosas_"-

-a Juvia le gusta este acuerdo, Juvia no quiere ser molesta hablando solo de sus cosas, y además Juvia quiere ayudarlo en sus problemas también si es que tiene- decia Juvia decidida

"_WinterOnly": -"perfecto tenemos un trato :P, asi que, ¿tenes algun asunto que quieras hablar al respecto?"- -_aunque sea quiero ayudarla en algo, igual parece que de verdad le fue bien, siento que escribe mas alegre y mas segura, asi que probablemente de verdad hizo amigos- decia Gray con una sonrisa suave

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"bueno, mañana a la tarde tengo dos entrevistas de trabajo, espero poder quedarme con uno"-_

"_WinterOnly": -"oh ese es un buen tema para discutir, ¿trabajabas o es tu primer trabajo?"- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"no es mi primer trabajo, trabaje antes, pero necesito conseguir un trabajo mi alquiler se me viene encima_"-

-aah es agotador escribir así, a Juvia le gustaría escribir como habla, pero es raro y no quiero que piense que soy rara_-_

"_WinterOnly": -"lo bueno es que ya tenes experiencia, así que ese es un punto a tu favor, tenes que acordarte de explicar bien tu disponibilidad horaria, especificar si podes turno a la mañana, tarde o noche"- _

_-_así que busca trabajo y alquila, debe ser una mujer grande- decía Gray rascándose el menton

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"cierto tenes razón, pero tengo los horarios desordenados, hay días que estoy ocupada a la mañana, otros a la tarde, aaah pero la noche la tengo libre :D"- _

"_WinterOnly": -"¿segura que queres trabajar de noche?, ¿cuando estas ocupada es por el club?"- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"si, tengo horarios mañana y tarde, no puedo cambiarlos"- _

-Juvia no puede cambiar los horarios de las materia, ya los eligió, además no puede pedir semejante favor después de todo lo que hizo Fairy Tail por ella, aceptarla a medio año comenzado, Juvia no le puede contar estas cosas tan importantes a un extraño, asi que Juvia va a tener que seguir con el cuento del club- decía Juvia algo triste

"_WinterOnly": -"¿Qué te parece si jugamos algo online?"-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"¿juegos?, no juego mucho, pero puedo intentarlo"-_

"_WinterOnly": -"juguemos Pictiomatyc"-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"¿el de dibujar?"-_

"_WinterOnly": -"sip, ese mismo"-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"pero no dibujo muy bien :S"-_

"_WinterOnly": -"yo tampoco pero intentemoslo ¿que perdemos :D?"- -es de los que arriesga- decia Juvia sonriendo_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"sos de los que dicen: _el que no arriesga no gana_"-_

"_WinterOnly": -"exacto"- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"pero espera, yo ya te conte algo mio, me tenes que contar algo tuyo también, ese era el acuerdo"-_

"_WinterOnly": -"me descubriste, pero la verdad que ahora no tengo ningún tema interesante que contar, ¿me lo dejarías pasar por hoy?"-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"solo porque tuviste un seminario exhaustivo :P, pero me debes una historia, asi que alguna dia me va a tener que contar dos :D"-_

_ -_Juvia no lo forzara a contarle, si quiere contarle que cuente sino no-

"_WinterOnly": -"creo que es justo, así que vamos a jugar"- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"ok, pero nos tenemos que limitar esta vez con el tiempo, anoche no nos dimos cuenta de la hora y nos pasamos"- _

"_WinterOnly": -"tenes razón, voy a controlar esta vez"- _

_Pasaron tres horas entre juegos, charlas y mas juegos _

"_WinterOnly": -"son las tres de la mañana, ves que controlo el horario"-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"solo porque te pregunte -.- "-_

"_WinterOnly": -"mmm….quizás, creo que es hora de despedirnos hasta mañana a las 11:30 de la noche"-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"tenemos que recuperar el sueño :P"-_

"_WinterOnly": -"buenas noches, Sunny"- Juvia se sonrojo por como la llamo, Sunny signficado soleado todo lo contrario de depresiva que asi se había sentido toda su vida, pero ahora se sentía otra persona o mejor dicho se sentía completamente ella misma hablando con el como si brillara, como si el pudiera sacarle una sonrisa con solo unas palabras _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -"buenas noches, Winter"- _

Y asi el pelinegro y la peliazul apagaron sus computadoras, se recostaron y ambos pensaron en las últimas palabras que se dedicaron entre ellos

-_mañana tengo que agradecerle a la chica de bonitos ojos azules, Juvia, por haberme llevado a la enfermería- _pensaba el pelinegro cerrándolos ojos del sueño que tenia acumulado de casi dos noches sin dormir, de lo cansado que estaba no se había dado cuenta el adjetivo que uso hacia los ojos de la chica, "bonitos".

Mientras que una peliazul estaba abrazada a una almohada también cabeceando del sueño que tenia en esas casi dos noches sin dormir

-espero que Gray-sama este bien, así mañana Juvia le podrá dar las gracias por todo lo que hizo por ella.

* * *

**aaah me tarde y también me pase, escribí demasiado, pero así salieron las cosas :P, aclaro escribi (punto) porque sino me lo borra, tambien queria aclarar sobre como es el estudio lo base en la educaiuon universitaria de Argentina, claro lo modifique un poco, algunas materias como historia de los lenguajes y eso, pero eso de dar sies materia para poder ingresar a la carrera es verdad, aca se llama CBC, es como una especie de filtro, mucho no lo aguantan y abandonan o cambian de carrera, las carreras que me faltan por aclarar como por ejemplo la de Natsu y probablemente otras, las voy a decir en otro capitulo. Muchas gracias por las reviews que dejaron y por su apoyo y Sakura Zala, yo tampoco creí que iba a escribir otro fic antes de terminar el otro, pero así sale la inspiración :D, si lo sabrás vos :P ¿no?, que se te ocurren in fic tras otro e increíbles.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**FAIRY TAIL'S CHAT: CAPITULO 3**_

Era un mañana soleado en Magnolia y una peliazul llegaba a su departamento

-son las 10 de la mañana y Juvia tiene clase a la 1:30 de la tarde, todavía tiene 2 horas más o menos para bañarse y preparar sus cosas- decía la peliazul entrando al baño y abriendo las canilla de la bañera

-buuu, Juvia no consiguió el trabajo de repositora, bueno después de todo era para turno tarde, Juvia no podría asistir- decía la peliazul entrando a su habitación

–¿_cómo se encontrara Gray-sama? Juvia durmió entrecortado, pensando en como estará Gray-sama, toda la mañana estuvo pensando en como estará, quizás Juvia lo vea hoy en clases_-pensaba la peliazul sonrojándose por volver a verlo

-las chicas le dijeron a Juvia que los apuntes y libros se podían conseguir en la pagina, pero lo único que hay en ella es el chat, bueno le sacare fotocopia de alguna de ellas, no entiendo cómo usar esa página, aparte cuando entro me quedo hablando con el- decía la peliazul escogiendo la ropa que iba a usar, apoyándose una remera encima mirando como le quedaba, hizo cara de no gustarle como le quedaba y empezó a buscar otra mirando a todos lados en la habitación y su mirada se fijo en la notebook que se encontraba en una silla y asi se quedo mirándola un rato

En el edificio de los chicos en una habitación había un pelinegro que seguía durmiendo, del otro lado de la puerta tocaban

-Gray, ¡Gray!- decía un pelirosado sin parar de golpear la puerta, hasta que un pelinegro abre la puerta y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y todo despeinado más de lo habitual

-¿Qué te pasa maldito?, no ves que la gente duerme, hoy no tengo clases, déjame tranquilo- decía medio dormido el pelinegro cerrando la puerta pero el pie del pelirosado no lo dejo

-Primero eres un stripper, estas desnudo vístete y segundo hoy tengo clase de algebra y me dijiste que me darías tu libro- decía Natsu molesto

-bueno búscalo pero déjame dormir- decía el pelinegro tirándose de nuevo en su cama, mientras el pelirosado entraba y buscaba por el escritorio, abría los cajones revolvía dentro de ellos, buscaba en los estantes, en la mesa de luz y levantaba el colchón con Gray encima

-oe, idiota, te dije que me dejes dormir y lo que haces es levantar el colchón donde duermo-

-bueno estoy buscando el libro conociéndote puede estar en cualquier lado, con lo desordenado que eres, encontré tus bóxers–decía el pelirosado con una gota en la cabeza tirando los bóxers encima del pelinegro

-¿vos me lo decís?, que te venís a hacer el limpio, si sos el peor de todos- gritaba el pelinegro enojado

-lo encontré- decía el pelirosado sacando el libro debajo de la almohada del pelinegro -bueno ahora déjame dormir- decía el pelinegro tapándose con las sabanas

-¿no vas a ir a clases?- le decía el pelirosado yendo hasta la puerta

-no tengo, me acorde que no tengo clases, en el otro cuatrimestre si iba los martes, pero ahora no tengo nada- decía el pelinegro con la cara contra la almohada

-bueno, me quedo con tu libro- decía el pelirosado cerrando la puerta

-aah ese maldito me quito el sueño de todo el alboroto que hizo, y aun no se como me duele el cuerpo y la cabeza por la clase de Erza- decía el pelinegro dándose vuelta mirando hacia el techo en la cama, giro su cabeza a la derecha y vio de reojo la notebook en el suelo y aunque dudándolo un poco la agarro

-voy a entrar a ver solamente si esta, para saber como le fue, aunque está ocupada probablemente, solo entro y me fijo-decía el pelinegro encendiendo la notebook

-bien, ya entre, el chat, si pero me parece que no está conectada- decía el pelinegro mirando la pagina atentamente hasta que abre los ojos sorprendido de que está ahí, "_SunnyDaysForEver_" está conectada

"WinterOnly": -Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-

-ahora solo debo esperar que responda- decía el pelinegro mirando la ventana de la conversación -aunque lo más probable es que esté hablando con mas….-

"SunnyDaysForEver": -Hola, bien ¿y vos? :)-

"_WinterOnly": -todo bien, ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?-_

2 minutos después

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -bien pero no bien, rechace el trabajo-_

"_WinterOnly": -¿algun inconveniente de pago o de horario?-_

3 minutos después

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -horario, el trabajo era de repositora en un supermercado, pero el horario era de 1:30 de la tarde hasta 7 de noche, y yo no estoy disponible a ese horario-_

"_WinterOnly": -asi que no podes cambiar el horario del club-_

-se está tardando en responder- decía el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza

3 minutos después

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -no, no puedo, pero esta bien, puedo arreglármelas- _

"_WinterOnly": -igual te digo no me parece que trabajes de noche es bastante agotador, pero bueno es el horario que tenes libre-_

_-¿me pregunto qué edad tendrá?, busca trabajo pero está en un club, al principio creí que trabajaba en el club pero por lo visto no es así-_ pensaba el pelinegro mirando curioso la conversación

"_SunnyDaysForEver ": -si, voy a tener que trabajar de noche, pero no es problema, ya he trabajado de noche, se como es-_

-algo esta raro, debería insistir en que le debo dos historias y se tarda en responder- decía el pelinegro rascándose el mentón

"_WinterOnly": -¿pasa algo?- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver ": -¿algo? No no pasa nada-_

"_WinterOnly": -como que tardas en responder y sos de responder rápido-_

-¡¿Por qué le dije eso?!, quedo como un obsesivo- decía el pelinegro frotándose la cara con las manos

"SunnyDaysForEver ": -a discúlpame, no te estoy dando la atención, y vos que te preocupas por preguntarme como me va T.T-

-Juvia esta tan distraída pensando en Gray-sama, que no le presta la atención adecuada a Winter y el es una de las pocas personas que le pregunta a Juvia como estuvo su día- decía la peliazul con una mano en la frente

"_WinterOnly": -no, no me siento que no me prestes atención :P, sino que quería saber si estabas bien-_

-es muy graciosa, se toma muy en serio las cosas- decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa

"_SunnyDaysForEver ": -no es nada, no me pasa nada a mi-_

"_WinterOnly": -entonces ¿a quien?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver ": -un chico del club estuvo en el hospital- _

"_WinterOnly": - :S ooh que mal, ¿le paso algo grave?, ¿es amigo tuyo?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver ": -podria decirse que si, no estaba lastimado físicamente pero creo que si mentalmente, el es…-_

-parece ser algo importante para ella- decia el pelinegro serio

2 minutos despues

"_SunnyDaysForEver ": -es una muy buena persona, me ayudo antes y cuando entre al club, es muy amable conmigo-_

_-si es muy importante para ella_- decia el pelinegro algo decaído

"_WinterOnly": -¿no sabes de el por que….?_

"_SunnyDaysForEver ": -no lo pude ver de anoche, entonces estoy muy preocupada, quisiera saber como esta-_

-porque se preocupa tanto si no lo golpearon por lo que me dijo, seguro es un débil que se hace el sufrido para llamar la atención de las chicas- decia enojado el pelinegro -no, no, puedo decirle eso, no soy quien para andar insultando a alguien a quien no conozco, aunque seguro sea asi, pero si tanto se preocupa por el- decia serenándose el pelinegro

"WinterOnly": -deberias visitarlo-

"_SunnyDaysForEver ": -¡¿Qué?!_

"_WinterOnly": -¿Por qué no?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -porque no quiero molestarlo en medio de su recuperación, además seria algo extraño que lo visitara-_

"_WinterOnly": -¿Por qué sería extraño que una amiga visite a su amigo cuando esta en recuperación?- _

-Juvia no puede decirle que solo lo vio y que casi ni cruzaron palabras- decía la peliazul

"_WinterOnly": -¿dices que el es buena persona contigo que te ayudo?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -si, claro que si, el es así de amable- _

"_WinterOnly": -si alguien está en recuperación que lo visiten le hará bien, alegrarías el día demostrándole tu preocupación, demostrándole que puede contar contigo-_

-tiene razón Winter, Juvia debe demostrarle a Gray-sama cuanto le importa y que puedo contar con ella cuando lo necesite, además ella debe darle las gracias como es debido- decía la peliazul levantándose de la cama

_-así que evidentemente el es muy importante para ella-_ pensaba el pelinegro mirando el techo, baja la mirada al escuchar el sonido de que alguien le escribió

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -tenes razón debo ir a visitarlo :), gracias, pero ahora se me hace tarde, tengo que ir al club, lo visitare a la salida-_

"_WinterOnly": -cuando quieras, que te vaya bien-_

Y así el pelinegro y la peliazul cerraron la notebook

-¡Juvia dejo la canilla abierta!- decía la peliazul corriendo hacia el baño

* * *

Un pelinegro estaba en su cama con la almohada en la cara

-bueno lo visitara y le mostrara su preocupación, por lo menos va a estar más tranquila así- decía el pelinegro todavía con la almohada en la cara

–ese tipo debe ser un asqueroso que quiere ver chicas, por eso se hace el lastimado, si ella misma dijo que el no estaba golpeado físicamente,…..si a mi una chica bonita me visitara, no andaría así de haciéndome el enfermo solo para dar lastima- el pelinegro siente un dolor que le recorre el cuerpo y hace una expresión de sufrimiento -ma-maldita Erza- decía entre dientes el pelinegro -me van a quedar secuelas-

* * *

En la universidad…

Una peliazul esta corriendo por los pasillos mirando a sus costados buscando el numero de aula que le toca y tambien si ve a cierto pelinegro

-la encontré- decia la peliazul entrando a aula, mira hacia los asientos y no ve muchas personas -que extraño es casi la hora- decia la peliazul mirando su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 13:29 pm,-_Juvia no vio a Gray-sama por ningún lado, quizás hoy no vino-_ pensaba la peliazul caminando por los pasillos entre los bancos y tomo asiento en el medio del aula, a sus costados estaba vacío, comenzó a sacar un cuaderno y su cartuchera, mientras alguien se sienta a su lado

-oi, ¿Cómo estás?- la peliazul miro a su costado, atrás y no vio nadie así que por descarte le hablaban a ella, se giro y vio a un pelirosado mirándola con una gran sonrisa

-ho-hola- decía algo nerviosa la peliazul -oooh seremos compañeros en algebra- decia feliz el pelirosado

-s-si eso parece- decia la peliazul intentando sonreír -por cierto, ¿Quién eres?- le pregunta el pelirosado con una sonrisa, a lo que la peliazul se quedo pálida -

Ju-Juvia-

-oooh un placer, soy Natsu, parece que somos pocos los que vamos a cursas esta materia en el segundo cuatrimestre- decia el pelirosado mirando a su alrededor

-si, ¿Por qué será?- -muchos prefirieron rendirla en el primer cuatrimestre, es un horario medio cualquiera, venimos solo por una hora y media- decía el pelirosado sacando unas hojas sueltas y una lapicera sin tapa

-si, pero era el único horario que había este cuatrimestre- le decia la peliazul apoyando su bolso en la silla

45 minutos después…

-Natsu-san no pareces estar bien- decía la peliazul preocupada viendo como el pelirosado parecía estar mareado y sudando

-n-no es nada, solo que es muy difícil acordarse de todos los pasos y este ejercicio que nos dio para hacer es imposible- decia el pelirosado y vio el cuaderno de la peliazul y ya lo había resuelto

-¡wooooo!, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le preguntaba el pelirosado sorprendido

-¿el ejercicio?-

-si, si el ejercicio-

-es fácil Natsu-san, solo debe aplicar los teoremas que escribió-

-explícame ya!-

-claro- decía amablemente la peliazul

Al terminar la clase…..

Un pelirosado y una peliazul caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad

-wooo, explicas bien- decía Natsu con los brazos en la cabeza

-g-gracias Natsu-san- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa timida -_cierto, Natsu-san ayer estuvo en la enfermería con Gray-sama, el debe saber donde esta- _pensaba la peliazul

-mmm….¿Natsu-san?-

-si, dime-

-ayer estuviste en la enfermería ¿verdad?-

-aah si por la clase de Erza, vos también estuviste ahí ¿cierto?-

-así es, quería preguntarte si sabrías de Gray-sa….Gray Fullbuster- dijo rápido la peliazul algo sonrojada

-aaaah ese tipo, sigue en su cuarto, hoy no tenia clases- decía el pelirosado con los brazos en la cabeza

-bu-bueno, ¿sa-sabes s-si se en-encuentra bien?- preguntaba la peliazul sonrojada juagando con sus manos, el pelirosado la miro confundido

-ooh ven- le dijo el pelirosado tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola con el

-¿a dónde llevas a Juvia?- preguntaba la peliazul algo asustada por la reacción repentina del pelirosado

-ya verás- después de 20 minutos caminando, bueno que haya sido arrastrada, el pelirosado paro frente a un edificio

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntaba la peliazul mirando el edificio que era la mitad de la universidad

-estos son los dormitorios de los chicos y mas alla son los de las chicas, o como ellas le dicen "Fairy Hills", bueno pero vos sabras ya que te quedas ahí- decia el pelirosado con una sonrisa, la peliazul lo miro confundida, ¿por qué la llevaba hasta ahí? y ¿por que creía que ella vivía en Fairy Hills?

-mmm….Natsu-san, ¿Por qué….- la peliazul no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que el pelirosado la tomo otra vez de la muñeca y ambos entraron al edificio, la peliazul le preguntaba por que habían entrado pero el pelirosado solo la arrastraba sin escucharla

-¡Natsu-san!- la peliazul levanto la voz y el pelirosado se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Juvia no puede estar aquí, son los dormitorios de los chicos- decía algo sonrojada la peliazul

-aaah es eso, no te preocupes, acá las chicas pueden entrar, ellas van y vienen, solo es Fairy Hills, el lugar que no permiten chicos, porque son unas histéricas y mas Erza- decía el pelirosado sonriendo

-bueno, pero Juvia no entiende porque la trajiste, Juvia preferiría irse-

-¿ves esa puerta atrás tuyo?-

-¿es la salida?- decia la peliazul abriéndola

-no, es el dormitorio de Gray- dijo tranquilamente el pelirosado

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto horrorizada la peliazul vio el dormitorio, un escritorio, ropa por el suelo y una cama con las sabanas abultadas

-Juvia no puede estar aquí, debe irse rapido antes de que Gray-sama llegue- pensaba la peliazul tratando de irse, pero cuando ella había gritado, las sabanas abultadas se levantaban, la peliazul se asusto al ver eso

-heey Gray visitas- dijo el el pelirosado y cerró la puerta detrás de ella

-jeje ella seguro quiere reírse de ti por lo de ayer, y que más vergonzoso para el que una chica lo vea en ese estado- pensaba riéndose malicioso el pelirosado,

la peliazul estaba congelada en el lugar, no sabía que hacer, las abultadas sabanas cayeron y mostraron a un pelinegro despeinado y algo pálido sin abrir los ojos todavía, estaba despejándose, la peliazul al mirarlo tan de repente se sonrojo de sobremanera, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, solo se quedo ahí parada hasta que reconociera su presencia

-mmm…..quien….donde…¿Qué pasa?, ¿alguien me llamo?- decía medio dormido el pelinegro

-mmm…..anno…Ju-Juvia solo…..- decía la peliazul mirando al piso, el pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe y se los froto para aclarar su vista, y si tenía en su habitación a una chica de pelo azul

-¿q-que hac….quien- el pelinegro no pudo decir más nada porque se sobresalto y cayó al piso con las sabanas encima, la peliazul se asusto por verlo caer, se acerco apurada, se agacho y le saco las sabanas de encima

-¿se encuentra bien Gray-sama?- le preguntaba la peliazul con una mano en su mejilla y con la otra le corría el pelo de la cara del pelinegro para ver si se lastimo, el pelinegro abrió los ojos y vio sus ojos, y recordó que la noche anterior antes de perder la conciencia era lo último que había visto eran esos ojos azules preocupados, eran los mismos

-azules….- fue lo primero que dijo el pelinegro

-¿eeh?- preguntaba confundida la peliazul, el pelinegro se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaba la tenía tan cerca, ella tenía sus manos en su rostro prácticamente lo estaba acariciando, ella se dio cuenta en la situación que estaban, se sonrojo de sobremanera y se paro rápidamente

-_es más lindo y guapo de cerca, su pelo, sus ojos aaaaah, es perfecto Gray-sama_- pensaba la peliazul sonrojándose más todavía si era posible

-Ju-Juvia solo quería saber si es-estaba bien- decía la peliazul sonrojada

-_recién levantado estoy hecho un desastre, ¿como llego a mi habitacion?_- pensaba el pelinegro frotandose la cara

-oooh es-estoy bien, solo me cai de la cama, no fue nada grave- decía el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza

-bueno eso también pero venia para saber si estaba bien por lo de ayer, que estuvo en la enfermería hasta tarde- decía la peliazul todavía sonrojada

-aaah eso, estoy bien, me quede hasta la medianoche casi, pero ahora estoy mejor-

-a Juvia le alegra escuchar eso- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa tímida

-¿eras tu la que me ayudo a ir a la enfermería?-

-s-si-

-gracias, no tenias que molestarte, tambien te quedaste hasta tarde ¿verdad?- la peliazul asintió avergonzada -no debiste molestarte-

-n-no, a Juvia no le molesta- la peliazul levanto la mirada y vio como estaba palido

-mmm….Gray-sama se ve algo pálido, ¿desayuno o comió algo?- le preguntaba la peliazul preocupada

-no, no comí nada he dormido todo el día, pero me siento bien- decia el pelinegro intentando pararse pero no podía, la peliazul se acerco y lo tomo del brazo para ayudarlo a pararlo

-no te molestes- decía el pelinegro cuando sintió que la peliazul no se movía la miro y estaba sonrojada

-¿pasa algo?- el pelinegro siguió hacia sonde miraba la peliazul y vio que estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo

-perdón- el pelinegro agarro las sabanas y se cubrió

-debe pensar que soy un pervertido- pensaba el pelinegro y sintió un dolor que paso por su cuerpo y se tambaleo con una expresión de dolor, la peliazul reacciono y lo sostuvo del brazo

-Gray-sama no se siente bien, voy a llamar a la enfermera- decía la peliazul ayudándolo a sentándose en la cama con el

-n-no, estoy bien, no te preocupes solo no tengo muchas energías, tengo que dormir mas-

-pero si durmió todo el día, lo que debe hacer es comer- decía la peliazul abriendo su bolso, saco un tapper azul y se lo puso enfrente

-coma esto Gray-sama- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es?-

-comida- decía confundida la peliazul por la pregunta

-pero es tuya, no me la puedo comer-

-claro que si Gray-sama, mire- decia la peliazul sacando otro tapper de su mochila

-Ju-Juvia tenía dos por si acaso- decía sonrojada la peliazul

-bueno, en ese caso, me lo comeré, gracias- decía el pelinegro abriendo el tapper, había arroz, verduras, papas, unas salchichas y un pedazo de carne y todo se veía y olía delicioso, hace mucho que no comía algo así el pelinegro, siempre era comida chatarra, hamburguesas, panchos, papas fritas de bolsa, o cosas instantáneas

Media hora después…..

-muchas gracias Juvia- decía el pelinegro devolviéndole el tapper

-no hay de que Gray-sama- decía la peliazul guardando ambos tappers por en su bolso

-no debiste molestarte tanto-

-Juvia quería hacerlo, no es una molestia, además también es una manera de darle las gracias- decía la peliazul jugando con sus dedos

-¿gracias?, ¿Por qué?-

-por todo lo que hizo por Juvia, la salvo de ahogarse y la per-perdono- decía sonrojada mirando al piso, espero y no recibió respuesta also la mirada y vio que el pelinegro estaba apoyado contra la pared dormido, la peliazul sonrió suave se levanto de la cama, lo tapo con las sabanas y se fue sin hacer ruido

* * *

A las 11:40 de la noche…

En el departamento una peliazul estaba saltando sobre su cama -¡kyaaaaaaaaa!, Juvia estuvo en la habitación de Gray-sama y el fue tan amable y se comio la comida que hizo Juvia…..el es tan lindo, tan….kyaaaaaa- seguía saltando emocionada cuando vio la notebook -_Winter_- pensó la peliazul paro de saltar bajo de la cama, la busco, la abrió, la prendió y vio la hora -¡las 11:43!, casi son las doce, aaaaaay no Winter pensara que Juvia lo dejo plantado- decía desesperada la peliazul iniciando sesión en la pagina, pero la peliazul se asombra al no verlo conectado -quizás a el se le hizo tarde, Juvia lo esperara- decía la peliazul recostándose y poniéndose la notebook encima

* * *

12 de la noche…..

En la habitaciones de los chicos…..

Un pelinegro empieza a despertarse, comienza a frotarse los ojos

-¿Qué hora es?- decía medio dormido, y le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la peliazul en su habitación

-Juvia- abrió los ojos y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la peliazul, pero no estaba

-pero si recién estaba acá- decía confundido el pelinegro, miro hacia la ventana y vio la noche

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?, ya es de noche- el pelinegro se levanto de la cama, se estiro y bostezo, camino hacia el baño, estuvo un rato y salió, se sentó en el escritorio y vio el reloj marcaba las 12:20 de la noche, lo miro sin importancia pero reacciono rápido

-¿mas de las 12? Carajo Sunny- el pelinegro corrió tomo su notebook, la encendió y fue directo a la página, y ahí estaba ella

"_WinterOnly": -perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, te hice esperar casi una hora, se supone que las mujeres tienen que hacer esperar a los hombres- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -está bien, no te hagas problema :D, yo también me conecte tarde, como a las 12 casi-_

"_WinterOnly": -igual, vos no me tenes que esperar, te prometí que iba a estar 23:30 y no fue así, de verdad te pido perdón-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -no te sientas mal, en serio, mejor contame como estuvo tu dia :)-_

"_WinterOnly": -si eso te lo compensa te voy a contar, pero no fue mucha acción, como hoy tenia el dia libre y estaba algo cansado por el seminario del lunes, me quede en casa y dormi-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -¿te sentías tan cansado?, ¿estás mejor?, ¿te sentías mal?-_

-¿Por qué exagerara tanto?- decía el pelinegro sonriendo

"_WinterOnly": -no, no era nada, solo estaba cansado, con una siesta estoy listo :P, ¿y vos que hiciste respecto a tu amigo?- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -sos el mejor, das los mejores consejos, tenias razón tenía que visitarlo- _

"_WinterOnly": -que bien, ¿Cómo te fue en tu otra entrevista?-_

_-¿tan bien le salieron las cosas?, o ¿es que ese tipo quería algo con ella?, o ¿peor ella quería algo con el?-_ pensaba el pelinegro molesto

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -no fui a la entrevista-_

"_WinterOnly": -¿Por qué?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -porque lo fui a visitar a mi amigo-_

-y es obvio, si obvia algo así es porque le gusta el tipo ese- pensaba el pelinegro -pero si es asi, si le gusta el tipo ese, ¿Por qué esta en una página para citas?-

"_WinterOnly": -supongo que es muy importante para vos el, ya que faltaste a una entrevista de trabajo el cual necesitas mucho-_

-¿importante?, claro que Gray-sama es importante, es…es el chico más noble, amable y hermoso que he conocido y que ayudo a Juvia, parece que Winter se dio cuenta- decía sonrojada la peliazul

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -si es importante, el me ayudo mucho, y pude conocer su casa y comi con el hablamos, lo aprecio mucho, el trabajo va y viene puedo conseguir uno solo debo tener paciencia-_

"_WinterOnly": -vos sabras lo que haras, bueno estoy algo cansado me voy a dormir, mañana hablamos-_

_Winter se ha desconectado_

-que cortante estuvo Winter, quizá si se sienta mal y no me lo quiso decir para no preocuparme- decía algo triste la peliazul -o quizás se molesto con ella por no haber ido a la entrevista- la peliazul apago la notebook y se acosto en la cama

Y un pelinegro estaba acostado en su cama había dejado al notebook en el piso y estaba con una expresión de enojo -_que me importa lo que haga, o con quien esta, soy un idiota, creo que la trate mal-_ pensaba el pelinegro enojado, miro el techo y suspiro -mañana voy a arreglar las cosas-

* * *

**¿que les parecio?, parece que Gray siente celos, le gusta la forma de ser de Sunny (Juvia) :P, perdon que me tarde en subir este cap. Mil gracias a los reviews que me dejaron, cuento con su apoyo, gracias. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada queria decir que yo el 31 de diciembre me voy de vacaciones hasta el 23 de enero, asi que no creo que pueda actualizar en ese tiempo (para los que leen mi otro fic ya avise ene l ultimo cap esto), asi que antes de irme quería dejar este cap, disfruten... :D**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail's Chat capitulo 4**_

8 de la mañana en la Universidad

Una peliazul está sentada en el mismo lugar que ayer

-_cada vez me convenzo mas de que Winter se molesto con Sunny-_ pensaba la peliazul con una expresión triste

-también eres puntual-decía un pelirosado sentándose a su lado

-bueno días Natsu-san- decía intentando sonreír la peliazul

-buenas, y al día siguiente tenemos algebra de nuevo-

-si, Juvia entiende porque nadie la cursa en el segundo cuatrimestre-

-bueno estoy listo para cualquier ejercicio de algebra, claro siempre y cuando este saca- decía sonriendo el pelirosado

-Natsu-san tiene que hacer los ejercicios solo y practicar porque Juvia no lo podrá ayudar en el final- decía la peliazul preocupada

-si practicare pero necesito saber cómo hacerlos primero ¿con eso me ayudaras?-

-está bien, Natsu-san, Juvia lo ayudara, solo si promete que el también estudiara y practicara por su cuenta-

-claro, lo prometo- decía el pelirosado con una sonrisa y la peliazul comenzó a explicarle un ejercicio

* * *

En una habitación un pelinegro estaba haciendo ejercicios de estiramientos, con los brazos después con las piernas

-ya me siento mucho mejor- decía el pelinegro sonriendo,

_-creo que fue gracias a Juvia-_ pensaba el pelinegro recordando la comida que le dio, miro a todos lados y se sentó en el suelo con una expresión de aburrimiento

-no tengo nada que hacer, no tengo que ir a la universidad hasta el jueves, tengo dos días completamente vacios- decía el pelinegro apoyando su cara en una mano

-tampoco puedo ir a ver con mi telescopio es muy temprano ya está saliendo el sol-

-_me pregunto si estará conectada_- pensaba el pelinegro mirando su notebook

-_que estoy pensando….pero ayer fui bastante cortante, debería pedirle perdón_- pensaba el pelinegro encendiendo la notebook, fue a la pagina y no estaba conectada, -_quizás fue a buscar trabajo_- paso a revisar su mail y tenia uno sin leer

_De Lucy Heartfillia:_

_Hey Gray, te aviso porque se que Natsu no te va a decir nada, acuérdate que ya hay que ir organizando la fiesta de fin de año, quedan solo 3 meses sin contar este. Vos te comprometiste a pagar y a contratar la comida, así que anda buscando opciones y anda reservándolas. Hoy a la hora del almuerzo vamos a reunirnos en el jardín trasero de la Universidad para charlar sobre que se va a hacer. Asi que te esperamos para saber que conseguiste o que investigaste._

-pero si faltan 3 meses todavía para eso, una reunión no pienso ir- decía el pelinegro cerrando la notebook -mejor intento volverme a dormir- el pelinegro se tiro boca abajo en la cama

* * *

12 del mediodía….

La peliazul y el pelirosado salian del aula

-esta vez fue muy largo- decia el pelirosado bostezando

-pero si Natsu-san durmió la mitad de la clase, Juvia no sabe como va a aprobar esta materia- decia en tono de reproche

-tranquila, tranquila, aprobare- decia sonriendo el pelirosado

-a por cierto, ayer viste a Gray, ¿Qué te pareció?, ¿gracioso?- decia emocionado el pelirosado

-¿gracioso?, pero si Gray-sama no se sentía muy bien, Juvia solo queria ayudarlo- decia algo sonrojada la peliazul

-¿ayudarlo?, ¿Gray se sentía avergonzado de que una chica lo viera asi?- preguntaba el pelirosado sonriendo malicioso

-¿avergonzado?, claro que no Gray-sama, acepto la ayuda de Juvia y fue muy amable-

-waaaaah, todo por nada- decía decepcionado el pelirosado

-muchas graias Natsu-san, gracias a usted Juvia pudo ayudar a Gray-sama- decía sonriendo la peliazul

-si, si, si- decía el pelirosado agitando su mano con desgano

-Juvia tiene una reunión- decía exaltada la peliazul

-¿reu-ni-on?- decía el pelirosado lento, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se la froto, la peliazul lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza

-¿Natsu-san se encuentra bien?-

-reunión…-

-si Juvia dijo eso, Lucy hoy a la mañana temprano le mando un mail diciendo que habría una reunión por una fiesta-

-reunión….Lucy….ya casi- decía Natsu entre dientes

-_Natsu mañana nos vamos a reunir al mediodía para discutir sobre la fiesta de fin de año, avísale a Gray, NO TE OLVIDES, porque somos los encargados este año y Erza es la que lo dirige así que si faltas, ya sabes- le decía una rubia sonriendo maliciosamente _

_-si, si, si, no me olvido Lucy- decía el pelirosado moviendo para todos lados su control de la playstation 2 _

el pelirosado palideció y empezó a sudar

-ya me acorde, Erza va a estar ahí y si no voy…- el pelirosado decía tembloroso mientras la peliazul lo miraba confundida

-tenemos que apurarnos Juvia, el lugar de la reunión es la otra punta de la universidad- decía el pelirosado mientras tomaba la mano de la peliazul arrastrándola a toda velocidad

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de un pelinegro...

El pelinegro abría los ojos al sentir un peso sobre el, levanto la cabeza un poco y vio algo color celeste cielo, se froto los ojos para ver claramente, era Juvia, la misma chica que vino ayer, la chica de los ojos bonitos ojos azules, ella estaba con sus rodillas y manos apoyada en la cama del pelinegro, el pelinegro estaba con los ojos y la boca abierta de la sorpresa

-¿Ju-Juvia, que haces?- decía confundido el pelinegro, la peliazul lo miro, sonrió y empezó a gatear hasta estar cara a cara con el

-Juvia lo ayudara con todo lo que quiera Gray-sama- decía la peliazul sentándose sobre las caderas del pelinegro

-es muy amable de tu parte Juvia pero….- el pelinegro dejo de hablar cuando la peliazul tomo sus manos y se las puso sobre sus caderas

-con todo Gray-sama- decía la peliazul mirándolo con una sonrisa coqueta, ella se empezó a agachar hasta que su busto choco con el pecho del pelinegro

-¿_Qué está haciendo?, no deberi_….- pensaba el pelinegro pero no hacía nada para detenerla, su rostro estaba a solo unos centímetros de la peliazul y….todo se fue cuando el pelinegro cayo de su cama al escuchar la puerta abrirse de un golpe, se froto los ojos para ver quién era

-Juvia…- decía en voz baja el pelinegro tratando de aclarar su vista y cuando se aclaro vio algo pelirojo y unos ojos rojos también

-Gray, la reunión es a las doce y estas durmiendo, me imagine que esto iba a pasar por eso te vine a buscar- decía una voz enojada y que daba miedo al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro palideció y comenzó a sudar

-Er-Erza….-

-vamos ahora Gray- diciendo esto la peliroja lo tomo de los pies y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación

* * *

En el jardín de la universidad….

-bueno, estamos nosotras solamente- decía dando u n suspiro la rubia

-bueno, Erza también esta así que seriamos tres al menos- decía una peliblanca de pelo corto

-le avise a Juvia para participar, pero tenía clases no se si pueda llegar- decía la rubia

-ojala llegue la quiero conocer, ¿y Natsu?- preguntaba la peliblanca entusiasmada

-también tenía clases-

-el también- decía triste la peliblanca

-llegamos- decía una peliroja lanzando al pasto al pelinegro de su pie mientras que la rubia y la peliblanca miraban con una gota en la cabeza

-te envié un mail y también intente llamarte a tu celular- decía la rubia molesta

-no digas que no te avise-

-pero nunca mencionaste que venía Erza- decía el pelinegro con la cara contra el pasto

-¿acaso estás diciendo que no le darías importancia si no estoy?- decía con un puño la peliroja

-claro que no quise decir eso, es algo muy importante esto- decía el pelinegro componiéndose y sentándose en el pasto rápidamente

-¡ya llegamos!- gritaba el pelirosado acercándose a toda velocidad -Natsu- decía sonriendo la peliblanca agitando la mano pero su expresión se extraño cuando vio que el pelirosado traía a alguien de su mano, la rubia también se extraño pero se dio cuenta de quien era

-Natsu, Juvia- los llamaba sonriendo la rubia, el pelinegro al escuchar el nombre de la peliazul, recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido y se sonrojo levemente

-_no entiendo porque soñé eso, debió ser las secuelas de la clase de Erza_- pensaba el pelinegro y se giro a ver dónde estaba la peliazul y la vio tomada de la mano del pelirosado, se molesto al ver esa escena -¿Por qué viene con Natsu?- dijo molesto el pelinegro en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-me pregunto lo mismo- decía la peliblanca haciendo puchero

-¿Qué les pasa?- decía con una gota en la cabeza la rubia, el pelirosado se detuvo cuando llego al lugar tratando de recuperar el aire por haber corrido tanto

-bien Natsu, llegaste- decía la peliroja con una sonrisa suave

-¿Por qué no le haces nada si llego tarde?- decía el pelinegro enojado

-porque llego por su cuenta, no tuve que ir a buscarlo- decía la peliroja con una mirada que daba miedo

-aaaah claro así es- decía temblando el pelinegro

-Ju-Juvia vino porque Lucy-san la invito- decía tímida la peliazul al lado del pelirosado

-me alegro que estés aquí Juvia- decía la peliroja de brazos cruzados asintiendo con la cabeza

-si que bien que pudiste venir Juvia- decía la rubia feliz acercándose a la peliazul

-Juvia déjame presentarte a Lissana, ya conoces a Natsu, Erza y Gray-

-mucho gusto Lissana-san- decía la peliazul inclinándose

-si mucho gusto- decía la peliblanca mirándola de arriba abajo sospechosamente, la peliazul se puso nerviosa por la manera de observarla

-bien vamos a sentarnos en círculo y a hablar de la fiesta que se aproxima- decía la peliroja sentándose en el pasto, el pelirosado se sentó a la derecha de la peliroja y la rubia al lado izquierdo de ella, al lado de la rubia se sentó la peliblanca, al lado de la peliblanca se sentó el pelinegro y queda un espacio entre el pelirosado y el pelinegro, donde se sentó la peliazul

-hola Gray-sama, ¿Cómo se siente hoy?- decía con una sonrisa amable la peliazul, el pelinegro se sonrojo, no podía evitar recordar su sueño

-bi-bien gracias por preguntar Juvia-

-bueno, voy a decir bien el porque estamos acá, porque algunos evidentemente no lo saben- decía la peliroja mirando fijamente al pelinegro

_-¿Por qué Erza-san mira así a Gray-sama?, será…¿será que está interesada en el_?..._si es así Juvia no permitirá que logre nada con Gray-sama, el es solo para Juvia- _pensaba la peliazul haciendo puño sus manos

-en tres meses se celebrara la fiesta de fin de año, como estamos en mes ocho, para el mes doce necesitamos que este todo listo-

-falta como cuatro meses todavía Erza, no entiendo porque tanta anticipación, los años anteriores lo preparaban un mes antes- decía el pelinegro en queja

-era un idiota faltan solo tres meses este no cuenta, además este año va a ser diferente- decía la peliroja cruzándose de brazos

-¿diferente?- preguntaba la peliblanca

-si, en la última reunión que hubo de las autoridades del colegio, se me comunico que este año la fiesta no va a ser solo para la universidad Fairy Tail, va a ser una especie de reunión de todas las universidades Fiore-

-¿en serio?- decía asombrada la rubia

-si así es, nosotros tenemos un espacio muy grande, tenemos jardines traseros, delanteros muy grandes y salones espaciosos, será el lugar perfecto-

-espera, espera, ¿Por qué todas las universidades van a reunirse?- preguntaba el pelirosado

-buena pregunta Natsu, ustedes sabrán de que si hay una fiesta entre universidades esas fiestas son privadas, las que festejan cada tres años-

-pero esas fiestas son entre las universidades privadas, Fairy Tail es una universidad pública, no es paga- decía la peliblanca confundida

-así es, por eso es que en esas fiestas no era incluida la universidad Fairy Tail u otras universidades, pero como el nivel académico que demuestran los alumnos de Fairy Tail ha mejorado y la universidad ha ganado prestigio y contactos, Fairy Tail ha sido incluida en esta fiesta, de ahora en adelante somos tan respetados como las privadas- decía la peliroja sonriendo satisfecha

-eso es increíble Erza, al fin Fairy Tail tiene el respeto que merece- decía la rubia juntando las manos emocionada

-pero no solo es una fiesta, como saben hay muchos profesores importantes en todas la universidades, muchos de estos tienen contactos muy importantes, se hace esta fiesta para que los estudiantes y/o recibidos, puedan conseguir un buen empleo ya con alguna recomendación, estos empleos pueden ser nacionales hasta internacionales, y también se hace para que haya una buena relación entre universidades, así si los estudiantes lo desean pueden transferirse, Fairy Tail no les impide irse-

-eso es increíble, todo gracias a años de esfuerzo-decía feliz la peliblanca

-eso también es gracias a la competencia que ganamos hace meses- decía el pelirosado sonriendo

-de verdad Juvia lo siente por lo de la competencia, me alegra mucho que ganaran- decía la peliazul mirando el suelo algo avergonzada, el pelinegro al verla así, le acaricia la cabeza

-ya pediste perdón, todo está olvidado, no deberías seguir sintiéndote mal por eso- le dijo el pelinegro y le brindo una sonrisa, la peliazul se sonrojo por el gesto de el, aun así le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió tímidamente

-bueno, continuemos con las cosas que hay que organizar para la fiesta y ahora supongo que entienden el porque de tanto anticipo- decía la peliroja

-si ahora entendimos bien Erza- decía con una sonrisa la peliblanca

-bueno, vamos a repasar quien se encargaba de que, Lissana y Lucy la decoración, ya que hay demasiado por decorar, ustedes se dividirán las tareas como les sea conveniente-

-claro Erza- decía la rubia sonriendo

-Natsu tu eres el encargado de la música-

-claro, yo conozco a personas con buenos equipos- decía el pelirosado levantando sus manos emocionado

-bueno el que me queda es Gray, y como habías dicho eres el encargado de la comida-

-¡yo nunca me ofrecí!, solo sugerí que tenía que haber frituras y manís- decía molesto el pelinegro y la peliroja le dio una mirada asesina

-pero bueno ya que no queda otra, yo me encargare- decía el pelinegro con una risa nerviosa

-_porque Erza-san sigue mirando a Gray-sama así, a Juvia no les gusta eso_- pensaba la peliazul con sus manos en puños, la peliazul tocio y levanto la mano

-Juvia ayudara a Gray-sama con lo de la comida-

-no, no Juvia no es necesa…-

-me parece perfecto, Juvia también está encargada de la comida, ella es responsable y me agrada- decía la peliroja con una sonrisa suave

-g-gracias Erza-san-

-oi, oi, oi- decía molesto el pelinegro pero nadie parecía importarle sus quejas

-para ustedes Juvia, Gray, todavía no se sabe el número de invitados así que todavía no tienen que comprar ni reservar nada, pero deben ir averiguando y solicitando precios-

-entendido Erza-san-

-pero si todavía no había que ni reservar porque me golpeaste- decía el pelinegro molesto

-también sepan que el número de invitados se los puedo dar yo o Mira, porque a ella le llegan las confirmaciones de los invitados y ella me las da a mí, así que si por cualquier cosa no me encuentran pueden hablar con Mira-

-entendido Erza-san-

-bueno se termino la reunión, habrá otra mas dentro de dos semanas, si se necesita hacer una reunión de emergencia, mandan un mail entre nosotros y listo, así que ahora me retiro tengo que dar clases- diciendo esto la peliroja se aleja

-bueno, tenemos que empezar a pensar en el estilo de la decoración Lucy-

-si tienes razón Lissana tengo unas revistas de decoración que nos pueden dar ideas, nos vemos Juvia, Gray, Natsu-

-van a tener comida ahí, voy con ustedes- decía el pelirosado siguiendo a la peliblanca y a la rubia, el pelinegro se levanto del pasto y se estiro, cuando le gruño el estomago se llevo las manos a el

-uuuh no desayune ni almorze, tengo hambre- decía el pelinegro mirando al cielo

-mmm…Gray-sama- decia una peliazul llamando la atención del pelinegro, este se sobresalta -Ju-Juvia, sigues aquí-

-si Juvia aun no se ha ido…mmm…¿Gray-sama?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿le gustaría ir a comer con Juvia?-preguntaba la peliazul sonrojada con sus manos detrás de su espalda tambaleándose de un lado al otro

-si claro, vamos tengo mucha hambre-

-el comedor aun esta abierto y…-

-Ju-Juvia lo siente, ella aun no conoce un buen restaurant- decía apenada la peliazul

-no te preocupes yo si conozco-

-es-esta bien- el pelinegro y la peliazul caminaban sin decir nada, se sentía un pequeña tensión entre ambos, el pelinegro notaba que la peliazul quería decir cosas pero cuando estaba por hacerlo se arrepentía

-así que….no conoces un restaurant, eres nueva en la ciudad por lo visto- decía despreocupado el pelinegro aun con las manos en su cabeza

-s-si Juvia es nueva en Magnolia, ella no ha tenido tiempo de recorrer y conocer bien la ciudad-

-¿hace cuanto que estas en la ciudad?-

-casi dos meses-

-aaaah eres muy nueva, bueno como es tu primera comida en las afueras, te voy a llevar para que conozcas unos de los mejores restaurants de todo Magnolia- decía con una sonrisa el pelinegro la peliazul se sonrojo

_-aaah Gray-sama es tan lindo, su sonrisa es perfecta…aaah, quisiera probar su sonri_….- la peliazul fue sacada de sus desvaríos cuando sintió que la sujetaron fuertemente del brazo

-¡cuidado!- grito el pelinegro atrayéndola junto a su pecho, pasaban los autos tocando bocina a toda velocidad, la peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendida estaba prácticamente abrazada al pelinegro, estaba atónita se sentía protegida y sorprendida

-¿Juvia estas bien?, te dije cuidado pero no me escuchaste- decía el pelinegro apartándola de su pecho para mirarla al rostro el cual al hacer contacto visual con los ojos negros de el se sonrojo a más no poder, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de ella, de su rostro específicamente, podía sentir su respiración, se sonrojo levemente y recordó nuevamente el sueño que tuvo, la separo y tocio un poco

-¿es-estas bien?- la peliazul volviendo en sí

-s-si, muchas gracias Gray-sama, otra vez salva la vida de Juvia, ella solo le da problemas- decía la peliazul reclinándose en agradecimiento

-está bien, si estás bien es lo único que importa, ¿en qué pensabas?- preguntaba el pelinegro curioso, la peliazul se sonrojo mas

-Juvia solo se distrajo, nada mas-

-¿segura estas bien?-

-si-

-bueno por las dudas…- el pelinegro la tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar

-¿q-que hace Gray-sama?-

-solo me aseguro de que si te distraes, al tenerte sujetada cuando yo pare vos también- y así caminaron hasta llegar al restaurant

-ooh es muy bonito este lugar Gray-sama- decía la peliazul maravillada por el lugar parecía un restaurant cinco estrellas, ocupaba media cuadra, la fachada era de ventanales gigantes con cortinas de tul transparente -te dije que era el mejor de Magnolia, entremos-

* * *

En Fairy Hills en la biblioteca….

-Lucy trae más comida- decía un pelirosado agitando el bol que sostenía con una mano

-Natsu deja de hacer ruido es una biblioteca y ya te comiste tres bolsas de frituras-

-pero dijiste que tenias comida-

-¡nunca dije eso, vos solo nos seguiste diciendo que te íbamos a dar de comer!-gritaba la rubia molesta

-shh Lucy no grites es una biblioteca- decía el pelirosado llevando un dedo a su boca

-Natsu debes comportarte, estas en la biblioteca de Fairy Hills, Erza solo te dio permiso para estar solamente aquí porque creyo que ibas a hacer lo de la música, pero no debes causar problemas- decía una peliblanca con una sonrisa

-bueno me calmo- decia el pelirosado bajando el bol que agitaba con su mano

-¿_Cómo hace para controlarlo_?-pensaba la rubia con una gota en la cabeza

-¿Natsu?-

-¿Qué pasa Lissana?-

-parece que te llevas muy bien con Juvia- decía la peliblanca mirando a otro lado

-¿quien?-

-Juvia, la chica que traías de la mano-

-aaah Julieta, si es mi compañera en algebra, es muy buena en resolver los ejercicios-

-se llama Juvia- decía con una gota en la cabeza la rubia

-si, si, si, Julia- la peliblanca rio

-¡Juvia!-grito la rubia

-bueno, ¿por qué siempre te enojas de todo Lucy?-

-porque vos me haces enojar, pero por lo menos al fin encuentro una razón por la cual no viniste a que te resolviera los ejercicios-

-claro, ya no te necesito Lucy- dijo el pelirosado con una sonrisa, la rubia al escuchar eso, sintió como el pecho le dolió, sintió como si algo se rajara dentro de su pecho, se llevo la mano para intentar calmarse "_ya no te necesito mas Lucy_" esas palabras le recorrían la mente hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Lucy…Lucy…- decía la peliblanca agitando sus manos para llamar la atención de la rubia

-perdón Lissana, me quede pensando en algo- decía la rubia sentando en la silla y apoyando las revistas en la mesa -_estúpido Natsu…-_ pensaba la rubia mirando al piso triste

* * *

En el restaurant…..

El pelinegro y la peliazul habían comido y hablado sobre sus estudios, sobre la fiesta

-la comida ha sido increíble Gray-sama- decía la peliazul juntando sus manos emocionada

-me alegro que te haya gustado- decía el pelinegro mirando como bobo como sonreía la peliazul, pero deja de observarla cuando ella se levanta rápidamente

-¿pasa algo?- pregunta el pelinegro curioso, la peliazul busca en su bolso, saca un anotador y una lapicera

–Juvia ya vuelve- diciendo esto ella se dirigió a hablar con la chica que estaba en la recepción, el pelinegro miraba como la peliazul hablaba animadamente con la chica esa, la comenzó a ver de pies a cabeza, usaba unas sandalias blancas, tenía una pollera azul a tablas que le llegaba como 13 centímetros antes de sus rodillas, tenía una camisa blanca y estaba desabotonada el primer botón, su pelo color cielo suelto que le llegaba a sus hombros pasándolos un poco, y tenía un expresión adorable anotando lo que le decía la chica de la recepción, se perdió en pensamientos observando a la chica, cuando una voz le llama la atención

-Sr. Fullbuster hacía tiempo que no venia por aquí- decía un hombre de traje reverenciándose

-Francis, ¿Qué tal?-

-muy bien señor, la señorita Ultear no dijo que hoy iba a venir aquí usted-

-¿Ultear?, ¿ella está aquí?- preguntaba algo molesto el pelinegro

_-¿esta en la ciudad?_- pensaba el pelinegro molesto y comenzó a mirar a todos lados

–no señor, la señorita Ultear vino a almorzar más temprano- el pelinegro dio un suspiro de alivio

-no le digas que me viste por aquí-

-como diga señor, la cena va por la casa, no se preocupe por pagar-

-no, yo voy a pagar- insistia el pelinegro

-esta cena será por cuenta de la casa, hace mucho tiempo que no venia señor- el pelinegro sabia que el hombre no iba a dejar de insistir asi que decidió dejarlo pasar no queria discutirle aca sobre todo porque Juvia estaba ahí y ella se iba a dar cuenta

-está bien, pero es la ultima vez que me ofrece una cena sin pagar-

-de acuerdo, perdone que no lo vine a atender antes pero, estaba atendiendo otros asuntos-

-no te preocupes, no es nada- el pelinegro miraba de reojo para ver si la peliazul venia

-señor, gracias por venir ojala lo veamos nuevamente por aquí, parece ser que no vino solo- decía el hombre mirando el asiento enfrente de el

-así es- giro su cabeza y vio como se acercaba la peliazul con una sonrisa

-gracias por su atención, ahí viene mi compañía- decía apresurado el pelinegro

-me retiro- decía el hombre inclinándose, la peliazul llego a la mesa y le dio una mirada curiosa al hombre de traje que estaba reverenciándose, el hombre la mira y le da una sonrisa

-es preciosa señor, con su permiso- diciendo esto el hombre se retiro dejando a ambos jóvenes sonrojados a más no poder mirando en direcciones opuestas

-a-a-así que….¿que estabas haciendo, que fuiste a la recepción?- decía tratando de romper la tensión entre ellos

-Ju-Juvia solo fue a averiguar precios, por lo de la comida- decía la peliazul sosteniendo su libreta fuertemente contra su pecho

-wow eres impresionante, ya me había olvidado de eso, creo que te necesito después de todo- decía sonriendo el pelinegro

-_aaaah Gray-sama dijo que necesitaba a Juvia, esto es….aaaah demasiado para que mi corazón lo soporte_- pensaba la peliazul con sus manos en el pecho por miedo a que su corazón se salga

-¿q-quien era ese señor?- preguntaba nerviosa la peliazul

-s-solo era el camarero, venía a cobrar-

-pero si es así Juvia debe pagar- decía la peliazul acercándose a su bolso

-no, ya pague todo- decía el pelinegro agitando con sus manos

-entonces Juvia le dará la mitad de lo que costo-

-no, no te molestes yo te traje aquí así que va por mi cuenta-

-pero Juvia le dijo de ir a comer, por lo menos ella debe pagar su parte- el pelinegro se dio cuenta que era inútil seguir insistiendo en la mirada de la chica podía darse cuenta que no dejaría de insistir

-hagamos una cosa- la peliazul lo miro curiosa

-que te parece para la próxima vez yo elijo el lugar donde comer y vos pagas por ambos- la peliazul se quedo tiesa

_-¿próxima vez?, ¿acaso Gray-sama está diciendo que irán a comer juntos solos una vez más?-_pensaba la peliazul pero no daba respuesta

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el pelinegro preocupado, la peliazul reacciono

-c-claro, Juvia pagara la próxima vez- decía sonrojada la peliazul

-bueno deberíamos ir yendo- decía le pelinegro levantándose de su silla

-Juvia averiguara mas lugares donde poder contratar servicios de comida y le avisara Gray-sama- decía la peliazul sujetando su libreta contra pecho

-bueno gracias, igual no te desvivas por eso, hay tiempo con que presentemos unos presupuestos Erza no nos molestara- caminaron hasta la puerta de salida del restaurant

-oh, Juvia olvido anotar el teléfono de aquí, ella ya vuelve Gray-sama- dijo la peliazul dirigiéndose a la recepción, el pelinegro asintió y abrió la puerta, lo que vio lo lleno de sorpresa

-¿Francis?-

-aquí tiene una limosina que lo llevara a donde quiera señor- decía el hombre de traje reverenciándose

-n-no es necesario eso, no pedí ninguna limosina- decía desesperado el pelinegro mirando hacia atrás por si venia la peliazul

-cuando usted venia a comer siempre había un auto esperándolo afuera señor, y también con la señorita Ultear y para su hermano también- decía el hombre algo confundido por la reacción del pelinegro

-eso era porque Ultear quería que las cosas sean así- decía molesto el pelinegro

-lo lamento señor, entonces ¿no quiere la limosina?-

-no, no la quiero gracias-

-es que como venía acompañado estaba seguro que querría llevarla en auto, mil disculpas-

-no, está bien, no lo sabías, solo trátame como un cliente normal-

-eso es imposible señor, su familia es muy importante para mí, para el restaurant y para su dueño todo lo que hicieron por nosotros y todavía hacen- el pelinegro hizo un ruido de molestia iba a decir algo mas pero una voz lo sorprendió

-ya termine Gray-sama- el pelinegro tomo la mano de la peliazul y salió corriendo del lugar

-_aaah Gray-sama tomo la mano de Juvia_- pensaba con corazones en los ojos la peliazul

* * *

A las afueras de Fairy Hills…

-Natsu te acompaño a tu cuarto- decía la peliblanca son una sonrisa

-mm….no gracias Lissana, voy a pasar por el cuarto de Jet y Droy quedamos que jugamos unas partidas de Left 4 Dead y ahí está mi notebook, por eso no te molestes- decía el pelirosado sonriendo

-ooh, bueno, esta bien, en otro momento entonces- decía algo decepcionada la peliblanca, el pelirosado se puso a buscar con la mirada por la rubia

-¿Dónde está Lucy?- la peliblanca se gira para buscarla pero no la ve tampoco

-aah cierto, fue a dejar un libro a la biblioteca de la universidad-

-oh, bueno decile de mi parte buenas noches- diciendo esto el pelirosado se iba agitando su mano en despedida, la peliblanca volvió a los dormitorios, llegando a la entrada de Fairy Hills, caminaban agitados una peliazul y un pelinegro

-bueno llegamos- decia tomando aire el pelinegro, la peliazul mira confundida hacia el edificio que esta enfrente de ellos

_-¿Por qué Gray-sama trajo a Juvia a Fairy Hills?...aaah el debe pensar que Juvia vive aquí, ahora Juvia aclara esto_- pensaba la peliazul mirando el edificio

-lamento haberte hecho correr sin decirte nada….pero…nos convenía llegar antes de que oscureciera- decia nervioso el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza

-está bien, Gray-sama a Juvia no le molesta,…mmm…¿Gray-sama?- preguntaba lo ultimo nerviosa y jugando con los dedos

-¿si?-

-bueno como ahora Juvia y Gray-sama están a cargo de la comida de la fiesta y deben hablar sobre ese tema, a Juvia le parece conveniente que una vez por semana nos reunamos y hablemos de lo que pudimos averiguar- decía roja la peliazul

-naaah Juvia eso no sirve- decía el pelinegro despreocupado, la peliazul se quedo tiesa

-_Gray-sama no quiere reunirse con Juvia_- pensaba la peliazul bajando la mirada triste

-nos pasamos nuestros teléfonos y direcciones de mail, total los edificios están enfrentados, yo no puedo entrar a Fairy Hills pero vos si podes venir a los dormitorios de los chicos, cuando quieras hablar de cualquier cosa veni- decía con una sonrisa el pelinegro, la peliazul lo mira sorprendida y sonrojada

-dime tu numero- decía el pelinegro sacando su celular del bolsillo

-c-claro Gray-sama, 1134859845- decía la peliazul nerviosa -bien, ahora te mando un mensaje ahí tendrías mi numero, en el mansaje te mando mi mail y cuando lo recibas mandame tu mail también-

-s-si apenas el mensaje de Gray-sama llegue, Juvia le responderá- decía la peliazul sacando su celular de su bolso temblando de emoción, el pelinegro mira su reloj

-bueno, quede con unos amigos para jugar online, así que nos vemos-

-s-si Gray-sama, nos vemos, que la pase bien- decía la peliazul viendo como el pelinegro se iba al edificio del frente y ella hizo lo mismo dirigiéndose a Fairy Hills

-Juvia es una tonta ella no vive aquí, debe decirle a Gray-sama lo de la confusión- decía la peliazul decidida, el pelinegro estaba por entrar al edificio cuando vio una sombra por un árbol cercano

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dice el pelinegro con voz amenazante

-soy yo Gray- decía una rubia saliendo de atrás del árbol

-¿Lucy?, ¿Qué haces ahí escondida como una acosadora?- le preguntaba confundido el pelinegro

-mmm….yo…-

-¿vos….qué?-

-fui a la biblioteca a devolver este libro, y cuando me di cuenta este es el libro de algebra del idiota de Natsu, el se confundió se llevo mi libro prestado y se olvido este- decia molesta mirando al triste a otro lado la rubia

-bueno pero sigo sin entender que haces ahí oculta en vez de ir a buscar al idiota y cambiar los libros- decía el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos

-es que….no se cual es su habitación- decía nerviosa la rubia

-como no vas a saber cual es su habitación, a mi no me vengas con eso, si mas de una vez fuiste a golpearlo o a reclamarle algo que se había llevado tuyo- decía el pelinegro mirando su celular algo nervioso, gesto que la rubia noto

-Gray, ¿pasa algo?-

-no, no pasa nada y no trates de cambiar de tema-

-si, si pasa, cuando te pones a ver tu celular cada dos minutos, es porque esperas una llamada y no muy deseada- el pelinegro dio un suspiro

-me entere que Ultear está en la ciudad- dijo el pelinegro mirando el cielo

-¿Ultear?, ¿q-que hace en la ciudad?- preguntaba desesperada la rubia

-no lo se- decía desganado el pelinegro –no te alteres ni que fuera tu familiar-

-pero ella es muy…tu sabes, con mi padre, no quiero que…-

-ya lo se, pero no creo que este aquí por eso, probablemente viene a inspeccionar todo lo que hice este tiempo-

-pero eso para mi padre y Ultear no está clausurado pero espero que tengas razón-

-no me importa si creen que ese asunto no se termino, para mí y para vos eso está terminado, no hay nada de que hablar- la rubia hizo un gesto de alivio por la seguridad del pelinegro

-creo que tenes razón, pero si es por inspeccionar lo que hiciste, ya sabes que ella no puede forzarte a nada-

-si lo se, pero me molesta porque se que si viene a Magnolia es para verme y lo peor es que no se hace cuanto tiempo esta-

-no te preocupes sabes que tienes mi apoyo- decía con una sonrisa la rubia

-si lo se- decía el pelinegro intentado sonreír, la rubia con su meñique tomo el meñique del pelinegro

-fue una promesa ¿verdad?- el pelinegro levanta las manos y sonríe

-vamos a buscar a Natsu para que te de tu libro, ya que te olvidaste donde es su cuarto misteriosamente- decía el pelinegro mirando pícaramente a la rubia que se sonrojo

-Gray, idiota- decía la rubia entrando al edificio de la mano del pelinegro, detrás de unos árboles una peliazul veía con lagrimas como el pelinegro miraba con una sonrisa a la rubia y como se tomaban de las manos entrando al edificio de los chicos

* * *

**mmm...parece que Lucy y Gray tienen un pasado algo raro :P, ¿que sera esa promesa?, parece que Lissana siente algo por Natsu, ¿pero Natsu siente algo por ella o por Lucy?, bueno que les pareció, diganme, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, mil gracias por su apoyo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, ¿como están?, paso un buen tiempo de la ultima actualización, perdon por no poder actualizar antes, menos excusas y mas caps :P, no les quito mas tiempo, lean :P**

* * *

Fairy Tail's Chat capitulo 5

la peliazul salió corriendo del lugar, corrió por varias calles sin parar, se deslizaban lagrimas por sus mejillas

-_Gray-sama y Lucy-san…..Juvia creyó que….no…Juvia fue una idiota por pensar que el se podría fijar en ella- _pensaba la peliazul sin parar de correr hasta que se quedo sin fuerzas y tuvo que parar para recobrar el aliento, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se había pasado unas cuadras de su departamento, después de caminar las cuadras que se había pasado, estaba en su departamento, se sentó en el sillón que tenía en el living llevo sus rodillas a su pecho y las abrazo comenzando a llorar otra vez

-Gray-sama nunca dijo que tenía una relación con Lucy-san y ella tampoco dijo nada al respecto, al parecer es muy importante para que ella se quede con el en su habitación, no puede haber otra explicación por la cual entraron al edificio de las manos sonriéndose uno al otro- decía entre sollozos la peliazul -si no tuvieran una relación tan seria, Juvia lucharía pero ante esas sonrisas de amor Juvia no puede hacer nada- decía la peliazul abrazando mas fuerte sus piernas, es sacado de su llanto por el sonar de su celular, busca en su cartera, era de Gajeel: "_Juvia necesito que me ayudes con unos apuntes, no entiendo nada" , _ la peliazul a pesar de estar triste decidió responderle el mensaje de su amigo, ella sabia que si no le respondia el se preocuparía, "_claro Gajeel-kun, Juvia te ayudara, solo dile a Juvia cuando estas disponible y ella ira a tu casa a ayudarte_" "_bueno yo te aviso Juvia_" la peliazul se levanto del sillón y fue directo a la cama, no queria hacer nada, solo queria dormir y olvidarse de lo que vio

-Juvia es una tonta, ella y Gray-sama no son….no fueron, no son, ni serán nada, no debería afectarle asi- decia la peliazul secándose las lagrimas con las sabanas, al moverlas se desliza su notebook hacia al piso, la peliazul se alarma y la levanta rapido y la mira de todos lados si esta bien y la abraza -le costaste muchos meses de trabajo a Juvia como para que te rompas- decia la peliazul dándole un beso al objeto -¿Winter querrá hablar con Juvia?, ayer estaba molesto- decía la peliazul abrazando mas fuerte su notebook -Juvia quiere distraerse, quiere dejar de pensar en Gray-sama- decia la peliazul mirando el reloj de su mesa de luz que marcaban las 8:15 de la noche -Winter todavía no se va a conectar y faltan como tres horas para que se conecte…..entonces Juvia dormirá hasta entonces- diciendo esto la peliazul se recostó abrazada a su notebook y dejando que el cansancio de correr y llorar tanto la llevaran a un profundo sueño

* * *

En los dormitorios de los chicos…

-Lucy llevamos como 40 minutos en el pasillo, ¿Por qué no entras de una vez y cambias los libros?- decia entre dientes el pelinegro con voz molesta

-¿Por qué no lo haces por mi Gray?- decia la rubia riendo nerviosa, el pelinegro ya tuvo suficiente dio un paso al lado de la rubia, toco la puerta y salió corriendo

-G-Gray….- decia la rubia moviéndose nerviosa cuando iba a irse, la puerta se abrió y un pelirosado miraba confundido

-¿Lucy?-

-s-si-

-¿paso algo?- preguntaba el pelirosado mirando a ambos lados del pasillo

-n-no, lo que pasa es….- decia la rubia, inhalo aire y exhalo, lo miro decidida -lo que pasa es que te llevaste mi libro y dejaste el tuyo- decia la rubia moviendo el libro que tenia en la mano a la cara del pelirosado

-¿en serio?, aaah no me di cuenta- decia el pelirosado sonriendo cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a la rubia

-b-bueno deja de reírte e intercambiemos los libros- decia seria la rubia

-aah claro, pasa- el pelirosado abrió mas la puerta y se corrió asi la rubia podía pasar, la ruba hecho un vistazo a la habitación, como siempre desordenada a mas no poder, era una habitación estándar como la de todos los chicos, de cuatro paredes y con una baño con ducha, una cama totalmente deshecha, ropa por el suelo un escritorio lleno de cajas de comida vacia y hojas suelta por el lugar a la rubia le temblaba una ceja

-no hace mucho te ayude a limpiar la habitación, Natsu, ¿Cómo es que ya esta asi?- decia la rubia mirando con algo de asco un pedazo de pizza vieja en el piso

-aaah perdón Lucy, es que no dura mucho la limpieza, para uqe este lugar se mantenga limpio tendrías que vivir conmigo- decia sonriendo el pelirosado comentario que hizo sonrojar de sobremanera a la rubia

-es-estas loco si crees que yo viviría contigo, no soy la sirvienta de nadie- decia media tatamuedeando la rubia

-aquí esta tu libro, creo- decia el pelirosado alcanzándoselo, la rubia lo abre y lo ojea, si, era su libro, pero le faltaba una pagina

-¡Natsu!, le fata una hoja, ¿Cómo lo pudiste romper?, no es mio es de la biblioteca, no me volverán a prestar nada- decia lo ultimo llorando la rubia

-¿en serio, le arranque una hoja?- decia rascándose la cabeza el pelirosado

-¡si!, ¿que no ves?- decia la rubia enojada mostrandole el libro donde faltaba la hoja

-que raro no recuerdo haberle arrancado una hoja- decia el pelirosado poniendo su mano en el menton tratando de hacer memoria

-eres un idiota Natsu, ¿y ahora que voy a hacer? no me van a querer prestar nunca mas un libro- decia lo ultimo la rubia casi llorando

-ya lo se Lucy, que te parece si lo devuelvo yo y a vos no te hacen nada-

-eres idiota, se nota que nunca pediste prestado un libro, aunqe lo devuelvas vos la ultima que lo pidio prestado fui yo, tu nombre no va a figurar-

-entonces compremoslo y reemplacemoslo- decia dando una gran sonrisa el pelirosado, la rubia lo empezo a considerar "la idea", aunque no era una mala idea tenia una pequeña falla

-Natsu, ¿sabes una de las razones de las por que hay bibliotecas?-

-mmm...para buscar libros, daaah- decia el pelirosado mirando a la rubia como si fuera una tonta mientras a ella le temblaba una ceja

-no, sino porque los libros son muy caros y muchas personas no pueden pagarlos-

-pero yo lo pago ya que yo lo rompi, creo-

-claro que tu lo rompiste-

-bueno, entonces mañana vamos a ir a comprar el libro, lo devolveras y asunto arreglado-

-bueno, mañana a la tarde como a las 4:30-

-bueno entonces nos vemos-

-claro, nos vemos- diciendo esto la rubia cerro la puerta encontrandose en el pasillo y abrio lo ojos sorprendida

-_acabo de arreglar una salida a solas con Natsu- pensaba la rubia sonrojandose_

* * *

Mientras tanto un pelinegro estaba terminando de tipear unas cosas en su notebook

-al fin termine los resumenes de las clases de Erza, asi no me exprimira- decia el pelinegro tambaleandose con su silla de atras hacia adelante, miro la hora en su computadora eran las 11:00 de la noche -la trate mal anoche, no creo que queira hablarme, pero debo pedirle perdon, aunque no quiera chatear nunca mas conmigo- decia el pelinegro sentandose derecho -asi que debo pensar que voy a escribirle para pedirle perdon...asi que debo practicar- diciendo esto el pelinegro abre el microsoft word y empieza a tipear

* * *

A la medianoche...

La peliazul empieza a despertar del sueño en el que habia caido hace horas atras, pero al despertar tiene una expresion peor que con la que se durmio

-a Juvia no le sirvio de nada dormir, fue como revivir lo que vio hoy una y otra vez- decia la peliazul frotandose los ojos y ve que a su lado estaba la notebook, secandose unas gotas secas de sus mejillas, mira el reloj en su mesita de luz y ve que el reloj marcaba la medianoche pasadas, aunque lo piensa un un poco decide encender la notebook -Juvia necesita distraerse- la peliazul se conecto y ahi estaba el , conectado como todos los dias, ¿esperandola? -¿Winter querra hablar con Ju-, no con Sunny?- se preguntaba la peliazul mirando indecisa, si debia o no hablarle, pero no llego a tomar una decision ya que el decidio hablarle primero

"_WinterOnly": -Hola, ¿que tal?-_

_-_Winter le hablo a Juvia, que deberia decir- decia nerviosa la peliazul moviendo las manos en el aire

-bien le hable, ahora todo depende si me responde, si es que me quiere hablar- decia el pelinegro mirando la pantalla algo nervioso aguantando el aire

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -Hola,todo bien, ¿y vos?-_

-me contesto el saludo y me pregunto como estaba, no parece estar enojada conmigo por la actitud de anoche- decia el pelinegro exhalando el aire que estaba aguantando -igual debo pedirle disculpas pr mi actitud-

-Winter no parece molesto con Ju- digo Sunny, pero igual debo preguntarle porque se molesto con ella y pedirle perdon, quizas ella escribio algo que lo molesto- decia la peliazul mirando algo preocupada la pantalla

"_WinterOnly": -quiero disculparme por lo de anoche-_

-bueno lo dije, quedo algo seco, creo que deberia ponerle mas...no se, como se hace esto- decia el pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados mirando la pantalla

-¿eeeh?, ¿por que Winter le pide perdon a Sunny?- preguntaba confundida la peliazul

"_SunnyDaysForEver_": -¿_por que me pedis perdon :O?, soy yo la que debe pedirte perdon- _

-¿eeh, porque cree que debe pedirme perdon a mi?- decia confunfido el pelinegro rascandose la cabeza

"_WinterOnly": -vos no me tenes que pedir perdon soy yo el que te pido perdon por mi actitud de ayer a la noche, fui cortante y te trate mal, vos fuiste amable y dulce como siempre-_

-¿dulce?, ¡¿por que dije eso?!- decia el pelinegro rascandose la cabeza en frustracion

-¿dulce?, Winter-san cree que Juvi- digo Sunny...es dulce- decia sonrojandose la peliazul y formandose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -¿pero te molestaste por algo que dije?-_

"_WinterOnly": -no, claro que no, fue porque habia tenido un mal dia, vos solo me estabas hablando de lo bien que estuvo tu dia y yo estaba de mal humor se que trate cortante, practicamente me desconecte en medio de la conversacion, de verdad te pido disculpas-_

-bueno, que le iba a escribir que de alguna ¿me molesto que dejara de ir a la entrevista por quedarse con su amigo que estaba "enfermo"?, eso me haria parecer ser el enfermo, ¿quien se enoja que una desconocida visite a sus amigos?- decia el pelinegro dando un suspiro

"_SunnyDaysForEver_": -_entonces tambien te pido perdon, fui egoista, solo hablaba de lo que me paso a mi y no te pregunte si estabas bien, perdon T_T-_

-no puedo creer que me siga pidiendo perdon , es tan dulce, en serio, todavia se culpa por algo que no tuvo la culpa, me hace acordar un poco a Juvia- decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa suave recordando como la chica peliazul se sonrojaba cuando la miraba

-Juvia solo estuvo pensando en Gray-sama y no le presto la atencion suficiente a Winter-san, el que solo se conecta por ella y que se molesta en preguntarle como estuvo su dia, Juvia no puede ser tan desconsiderada, esta siendo una mala amiga- decia la peliazul seriamente -de ahora en mas, como Juvia sabe que Gray-sama tiene...a Lucy-san...Juvia pensara en como retribuirle a Winter-san el apoyo que le ha brindado- decia la peliazul algo apagada al recordar como vio a ambos de la mano

"_WinterOnly_": -_bueno, entonces borron y cuenta nueva, ¿como estuvo tu dia?-_

_La cara de la peliazul se apago de repente, recordo lo de Gray y Lucy estando juntos, y sus vividas pesadillas de hace un rato, queria olvidar aunque sea tener una noche tranquila, y se estaba distrayendo gracias a Winter, pero no queria hablar de eso al respecto_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -estuvo bien-_

_-que raro siempre escribe mas que una frase, escribe aunque sea cuatro oraciones, algo le pasa- _pensaba el pelinegro rascandose la cabeza

"_WinterOnly": - ¿solo bien?, ¿estas segura que no paso nada?-_

La peliazul abre los ojos algo sorprendida -¿como es que se dio cuenta?- decia la peliazul moviendo sus dedos en el teclado sin saber bien que responder

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -la verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso, si no te molesta-_

_-asi que algo le pasa, pero no la voy a obligar a decirme, no soy quien para exigirle nada- decia algo apagado el pelinegro -si no me quiere decir...esta bien...pero mas vale que no tenga que ver con ese amigo suyo porque sino...- decia el pelinegro haciendo puños sus manos _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -¿juguemos juegos, hagamos algo, verdad?-_

-Juvia solo quiere distraerse, no quiere dormir, no quiere tener esas pesadillas otra vez- decia la peliazul triste

"_WinterOnly_": -_si, me parece una gran idea, mejor distraigamonos ambos, sera una noche larga y entretenida- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": "alejemonos un rato de la realidad"_

_-Winter-san tambien tiene algo que le preocupa- _pensaba la peliazul mirando algo preocupada la pantalla

-si alejémonos de la realidad aunque sea una noche,seguramente mañana voya tener que lidiar con unos asuntos que crei dejar olvidados- decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa melancólica

* * *

**Y..? que les parecio, si me quedo algo corto, quería escribir algo mas largo y me quedo esto solamente, perdón por tardarme, pero ahora voy a actualizar un poco mas seguido no voy a dejar pasar mas de un mes**

Muchas Gracias a**: Tsanami SaberFairy** (me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la cena de ellos juntos, yo crei que me habia quedado algo flojita :P), **Azusan4 **(y aca mas o menos dice que le paso a Juvia despues de lo que vio), **katyvip** (me alegra mucho que te parezca muy interesante mi fic, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado), **Guest** (que bien que te quedaste enganchada :P, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic )

**Muchas Gracias, por sus favs, follows y coments, ya saben criticas, apoyo, todo es bienvenido, hasta el proximo cap :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fairy Tail's chat cap6**_

Eran las 9 de la mañana del jueves y la peliazul se estaba preparando para ir a la clase de física que tenia, podría decirse que se levantaba de una buena noche de sueño ya que estaba sonriendo mientras preparaba su bolso pero ese no era el caso se había quedado despierta toda la noche chateando y jugando con Winter hasta hace solamente una hora cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba amaneciendo no les importo en lo absoluto ambos querían distraerse y asi lo hicieron pero aceptando que tenían responsabilidades en contra de sus deseos tuvieron que despedirse ya que tenían cosas que hacer pero que esta noche volverían a conectarse y a tener una divertida noche como la de ayer -Winter-san sabe muy bien como animar a Juvia- decía la peliazul saliendo del departamento con una sonrisa

* * *

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de los chicos….

Un pelinegro salía de la ducha con una sonrisa en el rostro -aaah la verdad no me siento cansado…a pesar de que estuve despierto toda la noche- decía el pelinegro tirando la toalla que tenia envuelta en la cintura y quedando completamente desnudo, vio el reloj y sabia que tenía como 40 minutos antes de su clase asi que no tenia apuro por cambiarse, pero alguien toco su puerta, asi que supuso que no era nadie quien conociera ya que sus conocidos solo abrían la puerta y entraban, abrió el cajón y se puso un bóxer y un pantanlon -ya va- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la puerta cuando la abrió habia un hombre de traje con un sobre en la mano, el sabia bien de que se trataba -buenos días señor, este es el sobre que le envía la señorita Ultear- dijo el hombre reverenciadose y estirando el brazo para que reciba el sobre -tch….ya se habia tardado- dijo el pelinegro tomando el sobre -que tengo buen dia- con eso el hombre se retiro, el pelinegro cerro la puerta y se sento desganado en la cama –la verdad es que no tengo ganas de lidiar con esto ahora mismo- decia el pelinegro abriendo el sobre sin ganas y la carta decia:

"_Gray hoy a las 7 de la noche te espero en la plaza enfrente del 'hotel Magnolia Central', espero que tengas los resúmenes que tenes que presentar y tenemos que discutir tus faltas _".

_Atte. Ultear Milkovich.- _

El pelinegro al terminar de leer, hizo un bollo la hoja y la arrojo a cualquier lado, se paso la mano en la cara por frustración y se echo de espaldas en la cama

-no quiero lidiar con esto ahora…..Sunny- dijo el pelinegro mirando la notebook a su lado

* * *

Mientras tanto en Fairy Hills…..

Una rubia caminaba de un lado a otro con una expresión nerviosa

-_¿debería ir arreglada o como siempre?, ¿es una cita?...no, no, no_-sacudía la cabeza la rubia

-e-es solo ir a comprar un libro…..además no es la primera vez que salgo a solas con Natsu- decía con una sonrisa melancólica la rubia mirándose al espejo

-ire como siempre, después de todo veré a Natsu después de clase- dijo la rubia asintiendo

* * *

En la Universidad Fairi Tail…

La peliazul se sentó en los asientos en medio del salón, ya que los de adelante estaban llenos, comenzó a sacar su cuaderno y su cartuchera

-¿Juvia?- la peliazul abrió los ojos de sorpresa, esa voz…

-¿G-Gray-sama?- pregunto sorprendida al ver al pelinegro tomando asiento a su lado -parece que seremos compañeros en física- decía el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa, la peliazul por un segundo iba a sonreírle pero al verlo recordó lo de anoche, "su relación" con la rubia

-s-si eso parece- decía la peliazul desviando la mirada a su cuaderno

-_de todas las personas que hay en la universidad ¿Por qué Juvia tenía que compartir clase con Gray-sama?, justo ahora que ella estaba distraída y olvidando lo de anoche, y tengo que soportar dos horas_- pensaba triste la peliazul, estuvieron un rato en silencio y un incomodo silencio la peliazul parecía querer evadirlo cosa que al pelinegro le llamo la atención, ya que ayer estaba tan "apegada" a el, por así decirlo, el pelinegro quería romper el silencio pero el que lo rompió fue el profesor

-Buenos días, alumnos perdón por la pequeña demora pero no me daban el listado de la clase- dijo el profesor apoyando sus libros en el escritorio -bueno, comencemos con una introducción a la física-

* * *

Dos horas de Física después…..

La peliazul estaba guardando sus cosas en su bolso, la verdad fue una clase más que introductiva es como si hubiera resumido toda la materia en una clase, las cabezas de los estudiantes explotaban, incluyendo las de ellos, aunque estaban sentados uno al lado del otro el pelinegro y la peliazul no cruzaron palabra, más que nada porque no hubo oportunidad, el profesor hablaba sin parar, y cuando el pelinegro quería decirle algo ella parecía estar muy concentrada anotando lo de la pizarra parecía que no quería ser interrumpida, aunque no conocía a la chica hace mucho se habían llevado bien ayer y la gustaba su actitud, era recién el mediodía y tenía hasta las seis para reunirse con Ultear, tenía tiempo libre para hacer lo que quiera

-mmm….Juvia- la peliazul aunque no queria conversar mucho con el no podia evitar querer mirarlo

-¿si?-

-tengo tiempo quizás quisie….- el tono del celular de la peliazul interrumpió al pelinegro

-Juvia lo siente, tiene que atender- diciendo esto la peliazul se alejo un poco y atendió su celular

-'_Hola Juvia'_-

-'Hola Gajeel-kun'-

-'_tengo tiempo libre ahora, podrías ayudarme con las guias, ¿voy a tu casa o vos venís a la mía_?'-

-'mmm…Juvia ira a tu casa'- diciendo esto la peliazul corto, el pelinegro solo la veía asentir no podía escuchar nada

-Juvia tiene que irse, Gray-sama- diciendo esto la peliazul se fue rápido, el pelinegro no entendía su actitud tan distante hacia el

-no tengo tiempo para pensar en esto, tengo que lidiar con esa molesta mujer a las seis- diciendo esto el pelinegro también se fue

* * *

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la Universidad….

Una rubia estaba sentada en un banco acomodando sus libros en su bolso

-aaah se me tenia que mezclar las fotocopias- decia molesta una rubia moviendo papeles

-io, Lucy- dijo una voz alegre exaltando a una rubia

-N-Natsu…¿Qué haces aquí?- decia la rubia sorprendida

-¿uh?, no dijimos que íbamos a ir a comprar el libro hoy- dijo el pelirosado rascándose la cabeza

-b-bueno si, pero era a las cuatro de la tarde y recién es la una-

-aaah bueno, entonces vamos ahora- dijo el pelirosado sonriendo

-no puedo ahora, dentro de cuarenta minutos tengo clase- dijo la rubia mirando la hora en su celular

-bueno, entonces te acompaño a tu clase y de ahí nos vamos-

-¿Cómo vas a ir conmigo a clases?- dijo la rubia molesta

-si puedo, solo me siento quietito a tu lado no van a saber si asisto o no a esa clase, recién empieza el cuatrimestre- dijo el pelirosado arrastrando de la muñeca a la rubia

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo la rubia sonrojada por el acto del pelirosado -a comer, me muero de hambre, comamos Lucy- dijo el pelirosado sonriéndole esto solo hizo crecer el sonrojo de la rubia

* * *

Mientras tanto en un departamento….

-tu departamento es muy lindo Gajeel-kun- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa

-esta bien me parece, no es espacioso como el tuyo pero me sirve para dormir- dijo el pelinegro alcanzándole un vaso con agua

-aunque te queda algo lejos de la universidad Gajeel-kun, Juvia tuvo que venir en autobús- dijo la peliazul tomando un sorbo de su vaso

-está bien, igual cuando voy para la Universidad es cuando salgo del trabajo de ahí si me queda mas cerca y lo puedo pagar claro- dijo Gajeel sentándose en una silla

-¿todo bien en el trabajo Gajeel-kun?-

-si, si todo bien, las tardes son ajetreadas en esta ciudad, muchos clientes tiene la tienda-

-que bien que te este yendo bien en el trabajo Gajeel-kun-

-¿y vos conseguiste trabajo?- la peliazul agacho la mirada triste

-no aun nada, muchos trabajos son para turno tarde pero Juvia tiene clases a la mañana y a la tarde solo puede a la noche-

-¿estás bien de dinero? Si necesitas, no hay problema te puedo prestar- dijo el pelinegro seriamente

-eres muy amable Gajeel-kun pero a Juvia aun le queda un poco de sus ahorros- dijo dulcemente la peliazul

-¿Cómo hiciste para ahorrar tanto? Pero bueno en serio si necesitas…..¿cómo que amable? No soy amable solo te lo ofrecí sin ningún interés alguno- dijo lo ultimo molesto el pelinegro

-bueno, bueno, Gajeel-kun en que te puede ayudar Juvia- dijo sonriendo la peliazul

-necesito que me ayudes a entender álgebra llegue tarde la primer clase y ahora no entiendo nada-

-Juvia te explicara, ella tuvo álgebra este martes y miércoles así que tiene fresco los primeros temas- dijo la pelaizul sacando sus cuadernos y apoyándolos en la mesa

-los tengas frescos o no siempre fuiste buena con los números- dijo el pelinegro apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de mano

-bueno entonces empecemos-

* * *

Mientras tanto en un restaurante…

Una rubia estaba con los ojos cerrados y le temblaba una ceja por lo que estaba haciendo cierto pelirosado enfrente de ella, tenía las mejillas llenas de comida y seguía pidiendo mas

-eeeh Lucy, ¿Por qué no estás comiendo?- decía el pelirosado con comida en la boca

-estoy comiendo pero no así bestial como vos- dijo la rubia entre dientes

-aaah, pero así no se disfruta la comida tienes que comer mucho-

-son malos modales Natsu hablar al mismo tiempo que uno mastica- decía la rubia molesta

-lo siento Lucy, intentare no hacerlo- dijo el pelirosado rascándose la cabeza, la rubia dio un suspiro y miro la hora de su celular

–¡ya es la una!, corramos Natsu- decía la rubia levantándose de la mesa sujetando su bolso

-pero todavía no comí postre- decía el pelirosado metiéndose más comida a la boca

-no importa solo termina ese plato y vámonos-

* * *

A las 5 de la tarde…

-hey Juvia, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto un pelinegro mirando como la peliazul miraba triste por momentos a la ventana

-n-no pasa nada Gajeel-kun, Juvia solo se distrajo- dijo dándole una sonrisa forzada a lo que el pelinegro solo frunció el seño

-¿Juvia acaso alguien te hizo algo? Porque si es asi…-

-no Gajeel-kun, a Juvia no le hicieron nada, es mas todos son muy amable con ella, puedo decir que tengo amigas- dijo sonriendo suave

-aah entonces ¿todo está bien entre tu y la rubia?...como era….aah si Heartfilia- cuando el pelinegro la nombro, la peliazul recordó ese día que la vio de la mano con Gray y no pudo evitar sentir dolor en el pecho, sus ojos comenzaron a arder pero hizo todo lo posible para retener esos sentimientos que querían salir pero recordó a Winter, habían hablado toda la noche y se había olvidado de todo lo relacionado al pelinegro, la pasaba realmente bien y se olvidaba de sus problemas y ahora se iba a enfocar en eso en recordar las charlas con Winter y dejar atrás a Gray, la peliazul miro a Gajeel y sonrió

-todo esta bien con Lucy-san, ella ha sido muy amable con Juvia- Gajeel asintió pero sabía que algo le molestaba a la peliazul pero no le iba a obligar a hablar si las cosas se ponían peor ahí si iba a intervenir

* * *

Mientras tanto en una librería…..

-¿es este Lucy?- preguntaba el pelirosado sosteniendo un libro

-no, no es ese Natsu, ni siquiera estamos en la sección del tipo del libro que buscamos ven- decia la rubia arrastrando al pelirosado

-todavia me molesta el golpe que me diste- decia el pelirosado frotándose la cabeza

-no fue mi culpa pero de verdad te lo merecías, el profesor de la clase te mando a callar dos veces- dijo molesta la rubia

-pero no estaba hablando estaba comiendo-

-crees que por estar comiendo en vez de estar hablando lo hace menos grave, encima estabas comiendo papas de bolsa, lo mas ruidoso que hay- decia la rubia golpeándose la cara con la palma de su mano

-oooh Lucy mira, ese es el libro- dijo el pelirosado safandose del agarre de la rubia y aproximándose a la estantería enfrente de el

-hay mucho libros ahí Natsu, no lo veo- decia la rubia buscando con la mirada en la estantería

-ese el de cubierta marron- decia el pelirosado

-Natsu hay muchos libros con cubierta marron- decia la rubia con una gota en la cabeza

-¿necesita ayuda con algo?- pregunto una mujer acercándose a ellos

-estamos buscando este libro- dijo la rubia mostrándole el libro que le habia prestado la biblioteca de la universidad

-mmm….a ver déjenme fijarme- dijo la mujer subiendo en una escalerita mirando entre los libros

-es aquel el de la cubierta marron- decia el pelirosado señalando un libro mientras a la rubia le salía una gota e la cabeza

-Natsu ya te dije que muchos libros tienen la portada de ese color- dijo molesta la rubia

-aquí esta- dijo la mujer bajando de la escalera y alcanzándoles el libro

-gracias- dijo la rubia recibiendo el libro y comenzo a ojearlo

-este es Natsu- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa -tienen suerte, ese libro es usado para estudios y no se publica mas, es el ultimo que nos queda- dijo amable la mujer

-¿Cuánto esta?- pregunto la rubia mirando el libro

-esa sale 250- dijo tranquila la mujer mientras que la rubia quedo paralizada y el pelirosado miraba otros libros -aaah cierto yo no lo tengo que pagar, Natsu- llamo al pelirosado la rubia

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?-

-paga el libro- dijo la rubia señalándolo

-claro, aquí tiene- dijo el pelirosado dándole unos billetes a la mujer que cuando miro los billetes le salió una gota en la cabeza

-mmm….disculpe el libro sale 250 no 23- dijo la mujer señalando los billetes en su mano

-¿q-que?, ¿250?, ¿acaso es de oro?- grito el pelirosado perplejo

-si la mujer dijo lo que salía, como pudiste traer solo 23, te avise que el libro saldría caro- dijo la rubia acercándose al pelirosado

-_aunque no imagine tanto_- pensó la rubia

-Lucy no tengo mas dinero- dijo el pelirosado sonriendo nervioso

-¿q-que? De verdad creiste que un libro asi podría salir barato-

-bueno en realidad si había traído mas dinero-

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto la rubia ansiosa

-mmm….lo gaste en el restaurant- dijo el pelirosado riendo nervioso

-Natsu….- dijo macabra la pelirosada

* * *

Mientras tanto en el parque central de Magnolia…..

Un pelinegro estaba sentado en un banco de plaza mirando el cielo

-¿Cuándo se va a terminar esto?- murmuro el pelinegro

-diez minutos antes, vaya puntualidad Gray- dijo una voz de mujer el pelinegro gira la cabeza y vio a una mujer de traje gris con una falda hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas con el pelo largo y negro adornado con una bincha gris haciendo juego

-no quiero escucharte quejarte que llegue con un minuto de retraso- dijo el pelinegro amargamente

-siempre tan dulce tu tono, así no es como debes saludar a tu hermana- dijo la mujer acercándose y sentándose en el mismo banco que el pero a una distancia respetable

-toma- dijo el pelinegro alcanzándole una carpeta marrón, la pelinegra lo recibió y la abrió para mirar la documentación dentro de esta

-si es todo- el pelinegro hizo un movimiento para levantarse pero la pelinegra puso su mano en el hombro haciendo presión para que se quedara quieto

-vengo a hablar de algo mas- dijo seriamente la pelinegra

-me parecía raro que estuvieras hace días aquí y no me hubieras buscado hasta hoy Ultear- dijo el pelinegro serio

-asi que sabias que estaba en la ciudad-

-si, lo sabia-

-bueno, entonces vamos a hablar- dijo la pelinegra parándose

-no, vamos a hablar aca, no quiero entrar al hotel o ir a algun lugar lujoso, no debería ser problema para vos ya que propusiste este lugar- la pelinegro dio un suspiro pero se sento en el banco de todos modos

-Gray se supone que vos estas a cargo de la empresa de que hay aca en Magnolia….-

-y aca vamos otra vez- dijo con voz molesta el pelinegro

-si, si vamos otra vez…..no solo te encargas de esa empresa sino que es una de las más grande que hay entre nuestras empresas y solo mamá sabe el porque te dejo a vos a cargo de esa no discuto su decisión pero quiero saber porque no te haces cargo oficialmente de ella, tenes que dejar esa universidad poca cosa y….-

-oye no hables asi de Fairy Tail, Ul me inscribió ahí en todas las escuelas de Fairy Tail- dijo molesto el pelinegro

-si pero ella queria que fueses a la de negocios asi te enseñaban bien como manejar la empresa, y ahora estas ahí como un niño que no sabe que hacer de su vida estudiando una carrera inútil, estas perdiendo el tiempo- dijo la pelinegro molesta

-vos no sabes nada-

-no, no se nada, por eso quiero que me digas que haces ahí perdiendo el tiempo y trabajando en los veranos…no entiendo tenemos plata de sobra-

-¿porque no me dejas hacer lo que yo quiera?- dijo en voz baja el pelinegro

-pero si estas haciendo lo que queres, nunca vas a la empresa haces que te envíen los informes y/o consultas por mail, asi no se maneja una empresa, uno tiene que ir ahí y dedicarle tiempo- dijo molesta la pelinegra

-dime hace cuanto estas en Magnolia-

-hace una semana- el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no se giro a verla para que no vea su sorpresa

-estuve acá porque tuve una reuniones-

-y seguramente me espiaste o algo así-

-no necesito espiarte, solo quería estar al tanto de tu rutina, si es que hacías algo útil por lo que se no haces nada útil-

-depende a vos lo que te parezca útil-

-Gray, tenes que dejar la universidad esa y comenzar a tomar el mando de la empresa lo más pronto posible- dijo la mujer seriamente

-ja…como si eso fuera a pasar- dijo burlón el pelinegro echando su cabeza hacia atrás

-porque no haces las cosas como Lyon- dijo la pelinegra pasando su mano por la cara

-a mi no me compares con ese- dijo molesto el pelinegro

-no te comparo solo digo que el sabe exactamente como son las cosas y como las tiene que hacer, el estudia en una buena Universidad y trabaja en la empresa que le corresponde, es responsable- el pelinegro solo gruñía a lo que decia la pelinegra

-como te dije muchas veces no me importa lo que el haga-

-y como yo te dije vas a tener que tomar el mando de la empresa lo más pronto posible, si puedes…claro que vas a poder, en dos mes como mucho-

-no, me voy a preparar para mis exámenes en esas fechas- dijo el pelinegro desinteresado

-las reuniones que estuve teniendo fueron con Jude Heartfilia- dijo secamente la pelinegra ahora si había obtenido toda la atención del pelinegro

-el padre de Lucy…..¿por qué?...espera…¿esta aquí?- la pelinegro lo miro directo a los ojos

-está perdiendo la paciencia, quiere que para principio del año que viene su hija este casada-

-ya hablamos de ese tema-

-vos pensas que porque vos queres cerrar un tema se cierra, pero no es asi, ese tema no está clausurado, solo para tus oídos…el quiere ver como manejas una empresa, como es tu forma de dirigir…así que…-

-ni Lucy ni yo vamos a casarnos, eso lo dejamos muy claro-

-dijo que quitaría su apoyo y negociaciones con nosotros….sabes que si eso pasa las empresas caerán y el podrá apropiarse de ellas- el pelinegro hizo puño sus manos

-a mamá le costó sangre y lagrimas levantar esas empresas y no por tu idiotez voy a dejar que vayan abajo- dijo muy seria y enojada la pelinegra

-por más que me obligues, Lucy no va a aceptar-

-de eso no te preocupes, su padre se encargara de hablar con ella- dijo sonriendo victoriosamente la pelinegra mientras que el pelinegro la miraba molesto

-¿Qué…..ya te convencí?- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

-no, no me pienso casar con ella, no la quiero de esa forma- la pelinegra miro expectante al pelinegro

-¿estás interesado en alguien más?- pregunto la pelinegra mirándolo fijamente

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-vos nunca entenderías, a vos no te molesto casarte por conveniencia- la pelinegra se levanto molesta

-ven- dijo la Ultear acercándose hasta la limosina

-ya te dije…..- -que vengas dije- dijo la pelinegra matándolo con la mirada, el pelinegro se levanto y camino hacia la limosina maldiciendo en voz baja

* * *

Mientras tanto una rubia y un pelirosado estaban sentados en una heladería tomando un helado….

–espera…¡¿Por qué estamos tomando un helado?!- dijo molesta la rubia

-porque son ricos- dijo el pelirosado sonriendo

-¿en esto estas gastando lo que te queda de plata?- dijo la rubia dando un suspiro cansada

-bueno, buscamos en las demás librerías y solo dos tenían el libro y era igual o más caro que en donde preguntamos en el primer lugar- dijo el pelirosado rascándose la cabeza

-Natsu, igual no tenias 250 para comprar el libro, ¿cierto?- pregunto la rubia mirándolo segura

-bueno, la verdad es que….no, no tenia-dijo el pelirosado riendo

-no se de que te reis, no tenemos esa plata, y…no me van a prestar más libros de la biblioteca- dijo lo ultimo la rubia llorando

-tranquila Lucy, hagamos una cosa…como no te van a prestar libros nunca mas cada vez que necesites un libro me llamas y yo los saco para vos- la rubia estaba apunto de pegarle pero contemplo lo que dijo el pelirosado, no era tan mala idea

-entonces…..me estas diciendo que estarías dispuesto a venir conmigo en cualquier momento si es que necesito un libro, ¿verdad?-

-si, asi es-

-aunque lo necesite a las 4 de la mañana tendrías que venir conmigo a la biblioteca- le dijo la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados

-y si…como es mi culpa que no te dejen sacar mas libros…..si por ti Lucy, lo hare, haría cualquier cosa por ti Lucy- dijo el pelirosado sonriéndole a lo que la rubia se sonrojo

-b-bueno voy a la biblioteca a devolver el libro roto, a ver que me dicen- dijo la rubia levantándose rápido

-bueno entonces vamos- dijo el pelirosado levantándose rápidamente y tomando la mano de la rubia

-¿q-que?- preguntaba sonrojada la rubia por el contacto del pelirosado

-tenemos que decirle juntos lo del libro, no voy a dejarte sola si soy yo el responsable- dijo sonriendo el pelirosado y comenzó a arrastrarla y la rubia sonreía suavemente

* * *

El pelinegro estaba dentro de la limusina mirando hacia afuera con una expresión de aburrimiento debido a que la pelinegra no paraba de hablar mejor dicho de sermonearlo, el auto paro por un semáforo en rojo y la vio, vio a cierta peliazul salir de la puerta de un edificio, ella salía y un hombre de pelo largo y negro salía detrás de ella, el decía algo y la peliazul reía, el pelinegro miraba sorprendido -_no sabía que…._- pensaba el pelinegro sin mover la vista de ambos

-¿estás escuchando, Gray?- dijo molesta la pelinegra al ver lo distraído que estaba el pelinegro mirando por la ventana, el pelinegro no le respondía solo miraba a la peliazul y cuando el auto arranco veía como se alejaba la imagen de los dos y la pelinegra vio lo que le llamaba la atención al chico

-_así que si estas interesado en alguien_- pensaba la pelinegra mirando amargamente hacia la peliazul

* * *

Despues de varias cuadras de caminar la peliazul estaba cansada -Juvia no durmio en toda la noche de ayer, y encima creo que no es por aqui el departamento...tendre que pagar un taxi- pensaba la peliazul cuando escucho unas risas bastante familiares, la peliazul busco con la mirada detras de ella pero no habia nadie y miro en la cuadra del frente y vio a un pelirosado tomado de la mano con la rubia quien lo miraba sonrojada pero sonreia, tenia cara de...boba...de boba ¿enamorada? -¿como le puede hacer algo asi a Gray-sama?- pensaba molesta la peliazul

* * *

**y...? que les parecio?, diganme su opinion :)**

queria darles las gracias a:

**KuroganeNoLoke: **gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap 5 :), espero que este tambien te guste :D

**Marchis: **me da muchos animos que te guste mi fic, hubo algo de nalu este espero que haya sido de tu agrado :)

**PoliFullbuster: **y falta para que se den cuanta quienes son...espero que te guste este cap :)

**Rirukasabe:** re feliz que te gustaron todos los cap :) y si se van a dar cuenta a su debido tiempo

**azusan4: **espero que te guste el cap 6, gracias por tu apoyo :D

**Mil gracias a todos los que apoyan mi fic, los que lo leen, los que le dan fav y follow, hasta el proximo cap :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fairy Tail's chat capitulo 7**_

En el departamento una peliazul está caminando de un lado a otro, no paraba de pensar

-¿Qué debería hacer Juvia?, Juvia no puede permitir que Lucy-san le haga eso a Gray-sama, el la quiere, Juvia jamás creyo que Lucy-san sea una persona asi- decia mordiéndose una uña,

-pero Juvia no puede ir asi como asi a decirle a Gray-sama que Lucy-san lo engaña…aparte Juvia no tiene pruebas, además Juvia y Lucy-san son amigas, decir eso sería traicionar a una amiga…..¡iaaaaa!, ¿Qué debería hacer Juvia?- decia lo ultimo desordenándose el pelo, decidió ir a su cuarto y tirarse a la cama boca abajo, giro un poco la cabeza para ver la hora y vio su notebook a su lado, se sento en la cama, la tomo y la abrió -aun es temprano, ¿Juvia se pregunta si estará conectado?- diciendo esto encendio la notebook y abrió el navegador -no, aun no esta- dijo echándose en la cama hasta que escucho un sonido, se sentó rápidamente vio el chat pero no era el era alguien mas

"_letmeseeyou_": -¿_Qué tal?, ¿tenes cámara?, ¿puedo verte_?-

"_SunnyDaysForEver_": -_no tengo disculpa, deberas buscar a alguien mas-_

"_letmeseeyou": -eso no es problema, podemos arreglar algun lugar privado y encontrarnos ahí ;)- _

La peliazul sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, no le gusta cuando esta gente hablan como si fueran conocidos o más que eso, cerro la ventana de chat y busco como bloquear al usuario, eso era lo que hacía cuando le decían cosas rara o le preponían cosas "feas", cuando esperaba a Winter o estaba en medio del chat con el, se habrían mas ventanas de conversación que querías cosas "raras", las cerrabas y bloqueaba al usuario para que no le hablara, el único normal era Winter que no le pedia cosas raras como los demas, nunca habia estado en un chat de universidad antes pero igual le parecía que era muy extraño, ni siquiera pudo conseguir los apuntes que los profesores decían que ponían en la pagina, tuvo que sacarle fotocopias a los de Natsu, cuando estaba por cerrar la notebook sintió un sonido de que alguien le hablo y cuando miro la venta del chat, era Winter, ella sonrio y se acomodo mejor para poder hablar mas cómoda

"_SunnyDaysForEver" : -Winter :D-_

"_Winter": -hola Sunny, ¿como estuvo tu dia?-_

-bueno Juvia esta feliz de que se haya conectado pero el dia de Juvia no estuvo muy bien- dijo algo triste -¿Juvia que debería hacer con respecto a lo de Gray-sama y Lucy-san?- dijo preocupada olvidándose de responderle y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

"_Winter": -¿pasa algo?, no tenes que decir nada que no quieras pero si queres yo puedo leer lo que quieras :P-_

-Juvia necesita hablarlo con alguien, sino ella explotara-

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -tengo….un dilema, podría decirse-_

"_Winter": -¿te sentís como entre la espada y la pared?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -si, exacto-_

"_Winter": -sabes que….a veces es mejor tener otro punto de vista asi quizás podrías tomar una decisión, creo que despues de todo por algo estoy aquí :) –_

-si Juvia no lo dice explotara, despues de todo Winter ha estado cuando Juvia lo necesito- dijo con una sonrisa suave

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -tengo una amiga que sale con una amigo-_

"_Winter": -ajam-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -hace poco la vi riendo y caminando con un conocido….creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir-_

"_Winter": -¿lo que me decis es que esta amiga tuya que sale con una amigo tuyo, te pareció que salió con otro en plan romantico?-_

"_SunyDaysForEver": -exacto-_

"_Winter": -¿los viste….nose…besándose o abrazandose?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -no-_

"_Winter": -entonces…¿Cómo sabes que lo estaba engañando?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -bueno, con certeza no lo se pero estoy muy segura- _

Un pelinegro en su cuarto miraba con una gota en la cabeza lo que escribia -se contradice sola- dijo rascándose la cabeza

"_Winter_": -_no te lo tomes a mal pero me parece mas que queres que te convenza de ella lo engaña-_

La peliazul abrió grandes los ojos y comenzó a sentir ira por lo que le escribió pero lo medito un momento, podría ser, podría que quisiera que sea verdad, sentía dentro de ella que si Lucy engañaba a Gray entonces ella tendría una oportunidad, queria convencerse de eso, queria que la convenzan

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -creo que tenes razón, soy una mala persona-_

-aaah carajo la hice sentir mal- dijo el moviendo los brazos en el aire

"_Winter_": -no, no eres una mala persona, solo estabas preocupada por ellos, no quise decir nada de eso, de verdad-

"_SunnyDaysForEver_": -_si, si soy mala persona, la verdad es que me doy cuenta que soy una egoista, creo que de verdad queria que me convencieras de que ella lo engaña, porque realmente….-_

el pelinegro leia muy atento y se preguntaba porque no mando el mensaje completo, ¿Por qué realmente que?, se preguntaba

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -porque realmente la envidio-_

"_Winter": -hey tranquila, todos sentimos envidia algunas veces, no es nada malo es un sentimiento normal en las personas- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -no, yo creo que mi envidia me estaba por llevar a decir que de verdad lo engañaba, yo quiero a su novio pero para mi, yo…..a mi me gusta mucho ese chico-_

El pelinegro no sabe porque pero sintió como un vacio, como una tristeza que se apodero de su pecho, no entendió porque, no sabia porque pero que ella le dijera que le gustaba un chico fue como si perdiera toda posibilidad de algo, que no sabia que era, seria que se enamoraría de alguien que ni siquiera conoce, que apenas y solo chatea, encima de una chica en una paginas de citas pero si le gustaba un chico, por que estaba enuna pagina de esas, sintió ira, tristeza, ¿celos?, tenia muchos pensamientos y sentimientos que se mezclaban entre si, no sabia que le estaba pasando, se paso una mano por el rostro para poder reaccionar y dejar de pensar un momento

-se esta tardando en responder, quizás si crea que Juvia es una mala persona- dijo triste agachando la mirada

"_Winter_": -_¿Por qué creías que ella lo engañaba?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -bueno yo los había visto reír y caminar juntos pero realmente lo pensé cuando ella lo miro, vi en sus ojos amor podría decirse, vi como le brillaban los ojos y vi ese sentimiento que siento cuando lo veo yo a el- _

-como Juvia pudo decir algo tan…..vergonzoso a un extraño- decia sonroja tomandose las mejillas

"_Winter_": -¿_ese chico es el por el cual faltaste a la entrevista el otro día?- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -si, pero cuando lo fui a visitar no sabía que el era el novio de ella- _

el pelinegro al leer la respuesta sonrío melancólicamente -bueno…ni que la fuera a conocer algún día- dijo mirando el techo

"_Winter_": -_mi consejo es, que lo hables primero con ella-_

-hablar con Lucy-san…- decia pensativa –creo que eso es mejor, a pesar de ser mi amiga no puedo dejar que le haga eso a Gray-sama, el merece respeto y lealtad, Juvia no puede dejar que lo lastimen aunque Lucy-san sea la primera amiga que Juvia tuvo, es mi deber decirle lo que esta haciendo mal-

"_SunnyDaysForEver_": -_tenes mucha razón, le diré lo que vi y ella deberá decirme la verdad, a pesar de ser mi amiga no puedo dejar que lo lastime….aunque no le interese, aunque no tenga una oportunidad con el, eso no quiere decir que lo quiera ver mal-_

-de verdad le gusta- dijo pensativo -_bueno por lo menos la ayude_- pensó algo gratificado -bueno resuelvo dilemas ajenos y yo tengo los míos, tengo que hablar con Lucy- dijo serio -yo puedo decir que me quiero casar pero ella se negara, no estare incumpliendo, estoy mas que seguro que ella dira que no-

* * *

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Fairy Hills…..

-ese idiota de Natsu me hizo recorrer todas las librerías y ahora dependo de el para pedir libros- dijo una rubia cruzándose de brazos algo molesta pero luego de un momento sonrio suavemente y miro el cielo estrellado -te vere casi todos los días- dijo en un susurro el silencio pacifico mas la sensacion satisfactoria de la leve brisa de los arboles de los alrededores la hacia sentirse libre pero su paz fue interrumpida por una voz -Lucy…- la rubia se gira para ver quien la llamaba, al verlo ahí parado detrás de ella abre los ojos con sorpresa y temor -p-padre….-

* * *

**perdon por tardar y encima es cortito, prometo que lo voy a hacer mas largo para el ****próximo, el padre de Lucy viene a complicar las cosas, se los aseguro :P**

**Saludos a:**

PoliFullbuster: **hay un 50% de que se casen pero hay otro 50% de que no, veamos como salen las cosas :P, me parece que Juvia va a seguir pensando que salen...veremos, gracias por tu apoyo :)**

Rirukasabe:** y para que se den cuenta de quien es quien falta...pero cada vez menos, me alegra que te guste mi fic :)**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo, reviews, follows y favs, me re alegra que sigan la historia, me alegra mucho que la lean, porque aunquq quizas no dejen review me interesa mucho mas que la lean (no voy a negar que me gustan las review eeh?), hay un grafiquito que te muestra la estadistica :P, bueno una vez mas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer este fic o cualquiera de mis otros fics :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fairy Tail's Chat cap 8**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo perpleja la rubia

-¿Qué acaso un padre no puede visitar a su hija?- dijo el hombre seriamente

-poder si, pero ya son casi dos años y nunca lo has hecho-

-bueno, vengo a enmendar ese error-

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-la verdad es que estoy aquí para que aceptes las cosas de tu madre-

-¿cosas?- pregunto confundida

-si tu sabes, algunos libros, joyas y demas objetos personales que se que te gustaría tener- la rubia lo miro sospechosa

-eso podrías habérmelo enviado, en vez de venir hasta aca-

-cosas tan valiosas no te las iba a enviar por correo, además te escribi, te mande mails, intente llamarte y te deje correos de voz pero no respondiste a ninguno, además si hubiera enviado a uno de mis hombres vos los hubieras hechado o ni les hubieras hablado- la rubia sabia que tenia razón, desde que dejo la mansión, no habia querido saber mas nada relacionado con eso, no queria vovler a esa frio mundo y mucho menos con su frio padre

-me pareció mejor aparecerme-

-b-bueno, ¿Dónde estan las cosas de mi madre? Damelas y las guardare- dijo algo nerviosa

-no las tengo en este momento conmigo-

-pero dijiste…-

-si ya se que, pero no iba a traerlas conmigo a las diez de la noche sin sabes si estabas o no- dijo serio

-¿cuando me las…-

-estas equivocada si crees que voy a volver a venir a este…"lugar"- dijo asqueado mirando a su alrededor cosa que le molesto a la rubia

-no pienso ir a…-

-te vuelves a equivocar, si me apareci fue porque tuve unas reuniones aquí en Magnolia, estoy en el '_Hotel Magnolia Central',_ mañana tienes que pasar a retirar las cosas, porque no se hasta cuando voy a estar en la ciudad y me las llevare conmigo de vuelta, no las pienso dejar en un hotel- dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta -al mediodia Lucy, se puntual- y con eso se marcho, la rubia había quedado ahí parada sin poder decir una palabra, una vez mas fue intimidada por su padre, dejo manejarse otra vez, le puso un horario sin importarle si tenia clases o no -_tengo que hablar con Gray- _pensó la rubia dirigiéndose adentro de Fairy Hills

Al dia siguiente…..

-_bien, Juvia buscara a Lucy-san y hablara con ella y todo se aclarara pero hasta entonces Juvia no debe ver a Gray-sama, es posible que diga algo que no deba asi que es mejor evitarlo…pero solo por hoy- _pensaba la peliazul caminando en los pasillos de la Universidad pero al estar metido en sus pensamientos no pretaba atención por donde caminaba hasta que choco con alguien y cayeron al piso ambos

-p-perdon, Juvia estaba distraída-

-¿que te tiene tan distraída?- dijo divertido, la peliazul se congelo ahí sentada en el piso miro para arriba y ahí estaba el pelinegro ofreciéndole la mano para poder levantarse del piso, ella se sonrojo, sin pensarlo la tomo y se dejo ayudar por el

-_oh no, porque Juvia tiene que cruzárselo ahora ,Juvia debe irse o dira algo- _pensaba

-g-gracias, Gray-sama, Juvia ahora tiene que irse- dijo rapido y paso por su lado rápidamente, el pelinegro se rasco la cabeza confundido, desde ayer estaba actuando raro, le evadía la mirada, no le sonreía y apenas le hablaba -¿_sera por ese tipo?- _pensó el pelinegro recordando como ella salía de un edificio acompañada por ese pelinegro lleno de piercings la cara, el acelero el paso y la alcanzo

-oe, Juvia, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella impidiéndole el paso, la peliazul lo miro sorprendida pero desvió rápido la mirada a otro lado, el pelinegro hizo un gesto de molestia, tenia bastantes problemas en su vida como para estar mal con ella, la miro detenidamente y noto las ojeras que tenia -_no ha dormido bien-_

-Juvia tiene prisa Gray-sama- dijo dando un paso al costado pero el pelinegro la tomo del brazo y la arrastro adentro de la puerta mas cercana que resulto ser el de limpieza, el pelinegro trabo la puerta y encendió la luz

-¿se puede saber qué te pasa?- se giro diciéndole algo molesto, la peliazul solo estaba ahí parada sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando

-¡Juvia!- dijo mas fuerte esta vez sacándola de sus pensamientos

-perdone a Juvia, Gray-sama ¿Qué dijo?-

-¿qué quiero saber qué te pasa?-

-¿a Juvia?- pregunto haciendo la cabeza a un lado

-si, ¿a quién más?, estas rara de ayer- la peliazul se sonrojo

-_está preocupado por Juvia_- pensó

-¿y? dime- pero la peliazul se sacudió esos pensamientos, no podía estar ahí encerrada con el, ella podría decir algo que no debía y lo podría hacer triste

-Juvia tiene que irse- dijo nerviosa intentado acercarse a la puerta pero el pelinegro la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el, no midió su fuerza así que cayeron al piso, la peliazul sobre el, cuando abrieron los ojos encontraron sus miradas perplejas y no solo eso, sino que sus labios estaba tocándose, era un roce pero en fin un pequeño beso, sentian el calor de su aliento el uno del otro, ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente

-l-lo si-siento n-no fue mi intención- dijo tartamudeando el pelinegro

-e-está bien, Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no lo hizo a propósito- estaban sentados en el suelo sin mirarse a los ojos, se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por unos minutos lo que en realidad les parecía una eternidad

-s-solo quería saber si no tenias problemas- dijo el rompiendo el silencio ella lo miro confundida

-¿problemas?- pregunto confundida

-si, ayer estuviste como muy distanciada y después desapareciste después de ese llamado- dijo algo amargo lo ultimo

-ah no se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia está bien solo está algo cansada…nada mas- dijo mirándolo de reojo viendo como el solo miraba para otro lado algo sonrojado

-_Juvia y Gray-sama se besaron…oh no eso sería traicionar a Lucy- _pensó horrorizada, se paro rápidamente y abrió la puerta el pelinegro la miro por el acto tan repentino

-¿Juvia?-

-Juvia tiene que irse- dijo saliendo rápido sin siquiera mirar atrás mientras el se quedo sentado sin entender nada

La peliazul corría sin saber a donde ir exactamente, lo único que quería era alejarse lo mas posible de el, se detuvo a tomar aire después de tanto correr miro a su alrededor y no sabia en que parte de la universidad estaba

-¿Juvia?- una voz la llamo, la peliazul se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba ella, su primer amiga

-Lucy-san…- dijo algo sorprendida

-¿Juvia que haces por estos lados?, aquí se dan clases diferentes, estoy segura que nunca estuviste por aquí- dijo amable la rubia

-Lucy-san tenemos que hablar- dijo seria y la rubia sonrió nerviosa

-claro, ¿crees que pueda esperar? tengo una clase y todavía no encuentro mi salón- dijo divertida

-no, no se puede esperar-

-bueno, entonces hablemos-

-aquí no, algún lugar mas privado-

-claro, vamos al baño, ¿te parece?- dijo la rubia caminando en dirección de los baños

Mientras tanto en un pasillo…..

Un pelinegro estaba mirando para todos lados en esperanza de poder encontrar a la peliazul

-corre muy rápido- dijo en voz baja

-idiota, que haces por estos pasillos, el salón de física es por el otro lado- dijo un pelirosado burlón

-ya lo se idiota, solo estaba buscando a alguien- dijo molesto

-despiertas malhumorado verdad princesita- dijo burlón

-sabes para ser tan idiota sabes la hora además no es tan temprano son como las 10:30, pero igual te felicito- dijo contraatacando el pelinegro

-eres un….- ring, ring, sonó el timbre advirtiendo el comienzo de las clases,

-no, tengo que llegar a física- grito el pelinegro corriendo hacia su salón

-y yo tengo que buscar a Lucy- grito el pelirosado corriendo en dirección opuesta

* * *

Mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres….

-vamos Juvia, ¿Qué pasa?, tenemos clases, si quieres decirme algo dime- la peliazul tomo aire y la miro decidida

-¿Cómo es exactamente tu relación con Natsu-san?- pregunto dejando salir el aire y con una mirada seria

-¿eeh?- dijo confundida y sonrojada la rubia

-ya oíste a Juvia-

-m-mi relación con Natsu….es, ya viste como es, es como se ve- dijo algo nerviosa

-entonces es romántica-

-clar….¡no! Natsu y yo no tenemos nada, no hay nada entre nosotros- dijo alzando la voz

-no trates de engañar a Juvia y menos a Gray-sama, si lo lastimas….Juvia te hará lamentarlo- dijo escalofriantemente

-e-espera, ¿engañarte?, ¿Gray?, ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?-

-tiene todo que ver, debes elegir a uno, a Gray-sama o Natsu-san, no puedes tener a ambos, saldrán lastimados-

-espera, ¿de que hablas? Por favor explícame Juvia, no entiendo nada-

-Juvia sabe muy bien que tienes una relación con Gray-sama y…bueno en realidad quería confirmar que tenias una relación con Natsu-san- dijo algo tímida lo ultimo

-espera, ¿Cuándo es que tuve una relación con Gray?- pregunto desconcertada

-b-bueno, eso lo se porque los vi la otra noche- dijo triste mirando a un lado

-¿noche?, ¿Dónde nos viste?-

-afuera de los dormitorios de los chicos, se tomaron de la manos , se sonrieron con amor y después pasaste la noche con Gray-sama- dijo con su mirada oculta bajo su pelo y podía sentir como las lagrimas se le formaban en los ojos y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para contenerlas

-e-espera, y-yo con Gray no tengo nada, nunca pase la noche con el- dijo totalmente sonrojada por las implicaciones de la peliazul

-¿eeh?- dijo confundida

-t-te confundes Juvia- decía desesperada la rubia agitando los brazos en el aire

-no, Juvia sabe muy bien lo que vio, no necesitas explicárselo, que tengan una relación no es asunto de Juvia pero si hay una pasibilidad de que lastimes a Gray-sama…..Juvia no lo permitirá…solo eso quería decirte- después de eso intento irse pero se detuvo al sentir que tomo su muñeca y se giro a ver a la rubia con una mirada suplicante

-Juvia, déjame explicarte las cosas, por favor, dame una oportunidad- dijo suave, la peliazul sintió necesidad en su voz y asintió, aunque no quería oír de su relación amorosa con el

-Juvia, voy a contarte las cosas pero…..necesito que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a un alma- dijo muy seria la rubia, la peliazul se sorprendió por la seriedad en que decía las cosas, algo le decía que tenia que saber eso

-Juvia lo promete- la rubia dio un suspiro

-primero lo primero, Gray y yo no tenemos ninguna relación amorosa, que quede claro, ese día a la noche entre con el porque me acompaño a buscar algo a la habitación de Natsu, me dejo en la puerta y se fue a propio cuarto, y el porque nos viste tomarnos de las manos es porque…Gray y yo nos conocemos de cuando éramos niños, mis padres conocían a su madre y por eso, nos conocimos, teníamos juegos juntos y fiestas de cumpleaños a las que asistíamos, íbamos a escuelas diferentes, el iba a la primaria Fairy Tail y yo iba a una muy "prestigiosa" podría decirse…..pero cuando mi madre murió, todo fue diferente, por ella yo tenía muchas cosas, mi padre siempre estuvo enfocado en el trabajo y a mi madre y a mi nos dejo de lado, despues de eso me saco de la escuela y me puso tutores que venían a mi casa a enseñarme, al poco tiempo la madre de Gay también falleció, le afecto mucho como era de suponer, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica -Gray era uno de los pocos amigos de verdad que tuve cuando era niña, el sabia como animarme, me sentía encerrada en la mansión todo el tiempo y no podía salir nada mas que a los jardines, era bastante frustrante- la peliazul estaba perpleja por lo que escuchaba habia una gran historia detrás de todo, nada era lo que parecía -los negocios de la familia Milkovich quedaron a cargo de mi padre por la cercanía que compartían y cuando fueran mayores de edad les devolverían el mando, como paso, en esos tiempo nos dijeron bien el porque de nuestra cercanía, mi padre y la madre de Gray hicieron un convenio…-dijo lo ultimo algo triste

-¿Qué clase de convenio?- pregunto temerosa por la respuesta, no sabia porque pero tenia un presentimiento de que la respuesta seria algo que no quisiera saber

- deje de ver a Gray cuando nos dimos cuenta de la razón porque nos hacían citas de juegos o fiestas, la realidad era que mi padre tenía negocios con su madre, bueno eso no era secreto, pero ¿por que nos juntaban tanto?, ¿Por qué tanto empeño en juntarnos?...era porque habían arreglado un matrimonio entre nosotros- después de escuchar eso la peliazul se quedo de piedra, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?, ¿Lucy y Gray estaban comprometidos?, ¿ella seria la madre de los hijos de el?, ¿ella seria la cual pasaría su vida junto a el?, la mirada de la peliazul por un momento se apago y la rubia se alarmo por su reacción y trato de calmarla

-pero Juvia, no hay nada entre nosotros, y no nos vamos a casar- dijo con convicción

-pero están comprometidos y están aquí en la Universidad juntos de vuelta- dijo con voz monótona

-no, no, como había dejado de ver a Gray por un tiempo, me quede más sola que nunca, el era mi amigo, mi apoyo, en la mansión ahí sola no tenía nada que hacer, estaba yo sola y era horrible, y un día me pregunte ¿por que sigo aguantando eso?, ¿por qué sigo en esa casa?, ya no estaba mi madre….ya no había nada que me atara a ese lugar…..y decidí irme de ahí, sabía que iba a tener que independizarme, tenía que trabajar por mi misma pero no era problema para mi eso, después de viajes de un lugar a otro con mis ahorros, y hacia uno que otro trabajito en ciudades diferentes, en uno de esos viajes que hice termine aquí en Magnolia y tome un trabajo temporal de mesera en un restauran y fue cuando un cliente de pelo rosa no tenia con que pagar lo que había pedido, me pidió disculpas, pero eso no pagaba la comida asi que me dijo que me daría el dinero pero tenía que acompañarlo a su secundaria y que le pediría al director del lugar, te imaginaras mi reacción, el le iba a pedir prestado dinero al director de escuela, bueno cuando lo acompañe, el director era muy amable y respetuoso, lo golpeo y me dio todo lo que había gastado más propina, me pidió que el contara mi situación y cuando me di cuenta me estaba mudando a Fairy Hills- dijo lo ultimo sonriendo -fue muy loco como paso todo, me quede en Fairy Tail, era una escuela pública, entonces no necesitaba pagar el estudio ni el hospedaje, solamente los materiales, así que trabaje solos veranos de ahí en adelante, cuando empecé el ultimo año en Fairy Tail, me encontré con Gray nuevamente, hablamos, el se había enterado de mi "huida" y por sus fuentes mi padre no había hecho nada por buscarme, un poco antes de las competiciones entre secundarias..-

-¿las competiciones en la que Juvia participo?-

-así es, unos meses antes con Gray decidimos, hablar con mi padre y con su tutora quien es su hermana mayor, les dijimos que ese matrimonio arreglado esta fuera de discusión, no nos casaríamos solo porque ellos lo querían y se los dejamos claro, no pensamos ceder, aunque suene algo cliché creo que si alguien se casa tiene que ser por amor y yo a Gray no lo amo-

-¿y el no te ama?-

-claro que no- dijo divertida, los ojos de la peliazul cobraron vida pero igual tenia que estar completamente segura

-entonces, Gray-sama y Lucy-san no tienen una relación-

-así es, no tenemos una relación "amorosa"-

-entonces….¿Gray-sama no tiene novia?- dijo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos cosa que la rubia sonrio pícaramente

-te puedo asegurar que no tiene ninguna- dijo guiñándole el ojo cosa que hizo sonrojar mas a la peliazul

-anno…etto…..aasd- decía nerviosa la peliazul

-te gusta Gray..¿no es asi?- pregunto con una sonrisa cálida

-s-si, a Juvia le gusta mucho- dijo sonrojada a mas no poder

-aaah ese Gray tiene suerte, que una linda chica como tu se fije en el-

-Lucy-san, me dijiste que no le cuente a nadie esto, ¿es porque nadie lo sabe?- pregunto curiosa

-así es, nadie sabe que conocí a Gray de niño y viceversa y mucho menos de ese estúpido intento de compromiso, Gray creció en esta escuela ¿sabes?, se supone que todos los conocen, saben su historia de familia y sus decisiones pero no saben respecto a "nosotros"-

-¿entonces Gray-sama es un empresario?- pregunto inocente

-algo asi, el se hace cargo de la empresa que tiene a cargo aquí en Magnolia pero no hace presencia en ella y unos pocos saben que el es un "empresario"-

-¿Por qué?- cada vez tenia mas curiosidad, quería saber mas sobre Gray, sobre su vida, su infancia, sus problemas, como ayudarlo en lo que pudiera

-no puedo decirte mas Juvia, es mas creo que dije demasiado, si podía decirte sobre las cosas que me involucraban a mi pero no debería hablar de la vida de Gray es algo que el debe contarte, hay cosas que no puedo decirte- dijo con un tono de disculpa en su voz

-es verdad Lucy-san, no debes decirme nada, Gray-sama es el que debe decirle a Juvia, solo el puede, disculpa que Juvia insistió- dijo reverenciándose

-aah esta bien, creí que te enojarías-

-no, no es así, de verdad muchas gracias por confiarle esos temas a Juvia- la rubia sacudió la cabeza

-esta bien, sentí mucha confianza en ti cuando hable contigo aquí, eres mi amiga me gusta confiar en ti- dijo brindándole una sonrisa calida

-ahora Lucy-san podrá estar en una relación con Natsu-san- dijo feliz juntando las manos

-¡¿Por qué haría eso?!- grito nerviosa la rubia sonrojándose

-Juvia vio en la forma que viste a Natsu-san, es amor y muy obvio a simple vista, bueno por lo menos Juvia lo noto, que Lucy-san mira a Natsu-san en la forma que Juvia mira a Gray-sama- dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho

-¿es tan obvio?- pregunto en un susurro

-si, así es- le contesto con una sonrisa

-solo…..es que….Natsu me trajo aquí, fue….es….- decía nerviosa, no podía encontrar las palabras exactas para lo que quería decir, sintió como una mano e posaba en su hombro y vio como la peliazul la miraba con una sonrisa suave

-Juvia entiende…..Gray-sama también me trajo aquí en una manera de decir- la rubia tomo su mano y sonrió

-nos quedamos mucho tiempo hablando me parece que tenemos que ir a clases- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la salida y así salieron ambas del baño, al pasar unos minutos la puerta de un baño se abrió y de ahí salió una peliblanca de pelo corto con una expresión de sorpresa

* * *

En el salón de Física…

Un pelinegro miraba preocupado el asiento de su lado, donde se suele sentar la peliazul -¿_no vendría por lo que hice?, l-le dije que no lo hice a proposito, espero que no piense mal- _pensaba el pelinegro dirigiendo su mirada al pizarrón donde el profesor escribía de repente sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado y se giro y vio como la peliazul se sentaba agitada y sacaba los libros rápidamente de su bolso, el pelinegro no sabia que decir

-¿copiaron mucho Gray-sama?- pregunto la chica mientras habría su cuaderno

-n-no, algo, un par de ejercicios como los explico, no copio tantos- dijo mirándola de reojo

-que bien, no me atrase tanto- dijo brindándole una sonrisa, cosa que el pelinegro quedo atónito eso demostraba que había vuelto a la normalidad, ¿habrá sido por ese "tipo" beso?, o ¿porque estaba en esos días de mujeres?, eran los únicos pensamientos que se ocurrían para justificar su actitud de ayer y hoy a la mañana

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto algo curioso

-Juvia nunca se había sentido mejor-

-bien, sabes que en veinte minutos se termina la clase, ¿verdad?- pregunto divertido

-tan rápido pasa el tiempo-

-se, bueno te tardaste mucho-

-lo que pasa en que Juvia se perdió entre los pasillos y se quedo hablando-

-¿hablando?, ¿con quien?- pregunto curioso

-con Lucy-san- dijo suave

-cierto, tengo que hablar con Lucy, ¿sabes donde va a estar?- pregunto algo ansioso

-Lucy-san tenia clases por los pasillos en los que me perdí- dijo con un dedo en su mentón

-tengo que hablar con ella- dijo seriamente mirando el techo algo preocupado por lo que la peliazul se preocupo

-Gray-sama…..si necesita ayuda en algo, Juvia lo ayudara, no importa que sea- dijo algo tímida después de hablar con Lucy sabia mas cosas de el, y sabia que su vida no era fácil, encargarse de una empresa siendo tan joven, teniendo esa presión, tu familia te quiere obligar a casarte, era mucha presión y entendía que el no quisiera contarlo y mucho menos esperaba que se lo contara a ella a tan solo unos días de conocerla, pero ella le haría saber que podía contar con ella, no como ella en realidad quisiera pero si como amiga, ella quería acercarse a el de a poco lo lograría, el sonrió de lado por su comentario

-gracias- dijo simplemente con una sonrisa suave lo que sonrojo a la peliazul

* * *

Al mediodía…..

Una rubia se dirija a Fairy Hills cuando un hombre de traje negro apareció frente a ella

-¿si?- pregunto dudosa

-debe ir a buscar las cosas al hotel, señorita Heartfilia- dijo serio el hombre

-oh, entonces déjeme ir por…..-

-hay un auto esperándola en la entrada- dijo el hombre interrumpiedola y tomándola por el brazo llevándola hacia la dirección de la salida

-oiga, no me apure- dijo molesta

-se supone que debería estar a las doce en punto son las doce y diez minutos, su padre se enojara- la rubia hizo una cara de molestia

* * *

Una peliazul caminaba hacia la oficina de la secretaria de la universidad por algunas dudas

-Gray-sama dijo que era por aquí- decía en voz baja mirando hacia los lados buscando un cartel e particular

-oh Juvia, ¿Qué hace por aquí?- dijo una voz llamando su atención, se giro y vio a una peliblanca sonriéndole con dulzura

-oh buenas tardes Mirajane-san, Juvia estaba buscando su oficina-

-¿se te ofrece algo Juvia?-

-si, Juvia tenia algunas dudas-

-ven a mi oficina- decia mientras indicaba el camino

* * *

A las afueras de Fairy Hills….

Un pelinegro estaba apoyado en un árbol esperando que alguien salga de Fairy Hills

-carajo, ¿Dónde esta?- decía impaciente sacando su celular del bolsillo mirando la hora

-¿Gray?- una voz llamo su atención y giro a ver quien era

-o-oh Erza, solo estaba parado aca, no pensaba entrar- dijo nervioso

-esta bien, ¿esperas a alguien?- pregunto curiosa

-a Lucy-

-oh, pero ella no esta adentro, la fui a buscar hace un rato porque no había venido a almorzar con nosotras-

-¿no sabes donde esta?-

-la verdad no- ambos se miraron preocupados cuando se relajaron por el pensamiento que creen tener ambos

-debe estar con Natsu- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y después largaron una pequeña risa

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la secretaria….

-bien, Juvia dime que es exactamente lo que necesitas- dijo dulcemente sentándose detrás de un escritorio y al mismo tiempo haciéndole una seña con la mano de que tome asiento

-Juvia quería saber donde podría encontrar el material que dan los profesores, que no sea la pagina en internet ni la biblioteca- dijo sentándose

-mmm….lamento decirte que los profesores solo dejan su material en la pagina de internet, ni siquiera esta en la biblioteca-

-Juvia lo supuso- dijo algo triste

-¿pero es algun problema para ti la pagina?, yo la mantengo y la diseñe junto a un profesor, ¿acaso te parece algo complicada la pagina?- pregunto algo preocupada

-no, no es que sea complicada, es que Juvia no encuentra donde es que esta el material y cuando ella pregunta en el chat le dicen cualquier cosa- dijo algo sonrojada

-que raro, si el link donde están los materiales esta en la pagina principal- dijo y comenzó a buscar en su computadora y la peliazul la miraba curiosa -acercate Juvia, asi puedes ver donde es que están- la peliazul se levanto de la silla y se acerco hasta al lado de la peliblanca

-ves aquí en la pestaña, donde dice "material" le das click y listo, ¿ves?- dijo dulcemente, la peliazul miraba algo confundida a la pantalla, era totalmente distinta a la que suele entrar esta era azul con blanco y gris y a la otra era roja con corazones y publicidades extrañas y era como decia ella estaba a simple vista la pestaña

-es muy diferente, a la que a Juvia le aparece cuando entra, ¿Cómo es que entro Mirajane-san?-

-bueno, voy a demostrarte el paso a paso, primero abro el navegador, en el rectángulo escribo la dirección de la pagina que es: FTU (punto) NET, luego aparece la pagina principal como ves, y como eres estudiante, lo único que tienes que poner para registrarte es el numero de inscripción que te di, y luego puedes hacer todo lo que quieras- la peliazul tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, todo lo que hizo la peliblanca no fue nada de lo que ella había hecho, cuando se registró le pidieron muchas cosas, nombres, apellidos, mails, etc. Y por sobre todo las paginas eran muy diferentes

-J-Juvia ya entiende como es, gracias por su ayuda- dijo reverenciándose pero al hacer eso de su bolsillo se cayo un recorte que la peliblanca levanto y no pudo evitar echarle un vistaso

-disculpa Juvia se te cayo esto- dijo la alcanzándole el papelito y la peliazul se apresuro a tomarlo

-ooh gracias no me di cuenta- dijo divertida

-¿buscas trabajo Juvia?- le pregunto dulcemente

-si, así es-

-¿buscas algo en especial?- pregunto yendo a su escritorio abriendo un cajón y sacando un papel

-bueno, algo con disponibilidad horaria-

-bueno, no vives en Fairy Hills asi que asumo que necesitas un sueldo que te alcanze para el alquiler, comprar lo que necesites para la universidad y claro tus necesidades personales- dijo la peliblanca anotando algo en un papel

-bueni….si, Juvia debe buscar algo, este es un recorte del diario donde necesitan una mucama quizás este sea el trabajo que Juvia busca-

-no, este es el trabajo que necesitas- dijo alcanzándole un el pedazo de papel que tomo algo curiosa

-¿Qué es esto Mirajane-san?-

-este es tu nuevo lugar de trabajo, dile a Lu que vienes de mi parte, te dara el trabajo porque te mando yo, igual te hara algunas preguntas solo para asegurarse, en el papel tienes la dirección y del otro lado esta mi firma y mis datos que solo doy a amigos asi que si a Lu le surgen dudas dale el papel- dijo con una sonrisa

-no es que Juvia dude de Mirajane-san pero ¿Qué clase de trabajo es?-

-es de mesera o quizás barman, depende lo que Lu necesite, son horarios flexibles, son horarios rotativos, se manejan por turnos asi que seguro te vendrá bien- los ojos de la peliazul se llenaron de lagrimas y se formo una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

-muchas gracias Mirajane-san, no se imagina lo que ha ayudado a Juvia- dijo reverenciándose a mas no poder, no podia lo podia creer, pensó que era el mejor dia de su vida, Gray no tenia novia y al parecer habia encontrado trabajo

-no es problema Juvia, cuando necesites algo solo ven a preguntarme-

-asi lo hara Juvia- dijo acercándose a la puerta de salida

-una cosa mas Juvia- dijo seria la peliblanca

-¿si?- pregunto dudosa por la repentina seriedad de ella

-solo dime Mira- dijo sonriendo divertida, cosa que se sonrojo un poco la peliazul

-claro, Mira-san, muchas gracias- y asi se marcho

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel….

Una rubia estaba buscando las cosas en la habitación que le habían indicado pero no habia nada, se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero esta no abria

-¿hola?, ¿Hay alguien ahí?, ábranme- grito la rubia golpeando la puerta de la habitación, siguió forcejeando la puerta hasta que una papel se deslizo por debajo de esta, lo levanto y lo leyó

"_pasa a la habitacin contigua"_

La rubia hizo una cara de confucion pero si eso la iba sacar de ahí lo haría, busco la puerta con la mirada y vio a al lado de la del baño había otra puerta blanca que se perdía a la vista fue hasta ella la abrió y lo vio, a su padre sentado en una gran mesa, estaba en el extremo de la misma y cerca a ella había una silla vacía que supuso que era para ella, verlo ahí sentado mirándola fijamente, le daba escalofríos no quería escuchar lo que tenia que decir, solo quería tomar las cosas e irse, miro para los lados para ver si había una puerta pero no lo había, su padre se dio cuenta de su inquietud y decidió hablar

-siéntate- dijo calmado, ella procedió a hacerlo, no porque quisiera fue como algo automático de su cuerpo, algunos hábitos eran difíciles de romperse

-¿Dónde están las cosas de mi madre?- pregunto tratando de sonar lo mas firme que pudo a pesar de estar casi temblando por estar a solas con su padre, el sonrio de lado

-ya te las llevaras primero vamos a hablar de lo importante-

-dijiste que solamente vendría a buscar las cosas-

-en ningún momento dije que no hablaríamos, ahora escucha bien Lucy- tomo una bocanada de aire para continuar –y han pasado casi dos años desde que te fuiste de la casa, ya te deje tener el tiempo para que hagas lo que quieras, ahora es tiempo de volver-

-no voy a volver a esa casa- dijo seriamente

-perdón me malinterpretaste, es hora de volver a tus labores como la heartfilia que eres, cuando digo que vuelvas, queiro decir que ha llegado el tiempo de validar el matrimonio, debes prepararte- dijo tranquilamente mientras que ella tenia una expresión desconcertada, ella creyo que ellos quizás habían entendido que ellos no querían casarse

-padre, Gray y yo…-

-las reuniones que tuve aquí en Magnolia fueron con Ultear Milkovich, ella ya ha hablado con Gray y el no se opuso- no podia creer lo que escuchaba, le estaba diciendo que Gray accedió a casarse, no puede ser

-no, padre, yo no me casare, yo no lo quiero, solo..-

-no me importa, no es necesario que lo quieras para casarte, es por el bien de la familia, hay que mantener la palabra, hay que cumplir la promesa que hicimos con la familia Milkovich- dijo fríamente

-no, no me casare con Gray, no importa lo mucho que quieras, no lo hare, si me fui, no fue para volver, lo hice para hacer lo que quisiera, lo que tenga que hacer, trabajar, estudiar son todas cosas que quiero hacer, estudiar para ser escitora, es mi sueño y vos no me lo vas a quitar- dijo sin cortar el contacto visual

-puedes escribir los libros que quieras Lucy, pagare para que los publiquen se te haga publicidad, todo lo que necesites, es mas quizás tu marido lo haga el tiene el dinero para hacerlo-

-no, no quiero hacerlo asi, quiero hacerlo desde abajo, quiero mandar mis idea y si me las aceptan bien y si me las rechazan tambien no me importa quiero hacerlo por mi convicción no quiero comprar mi futuro quiero hacerlo-

-Lucy, por favor ¿por qué hacer todo de la forma difícil cuando lo puedes hacer de la forma sencilla?-

-porque es de la que se aprende y disfruta-

-bueno, tendrá tu opinión, no me interesa, te vas a casar con el y esta decidido-

-no lo haré y no puedes hacer nada para obligarme- se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y el hablo

-Fairy Tail, ¿verdad?- la rubia se detuvo en sus pasos y se giro a verlo por el tono macabro en su voz

-¿Qué tiene Fairy Tail?- pregunto dudosa

-nada, escuche sobre los incidentes en la competencia de secundarias del año pasado-

-¿y?, ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-oh nada, no te parece extraño que te secuestraran a TI, solamente a TI- dijo resaltando

-¿a que te refieres?-

-me refiero a que alguien le dijo a la secundaria Phantom que se encargaran de alejarte de ahí- la expresión de la rubia palideció

-tu…- el hombre asintió

-sabes que tengo poder, dinero y hoy en día el dinero mueve al mundo, eso lo sabes muy bien, también escuche que se recientemente son una institución reconocida como secundaria y Universidad, eso podría cambiar ¿sabes?- dijo maliciosamente lo ultimo

-no lo harías-

-claro que si, en el mundo de los negocios hay que hacer cosas peores para sobrevivir, ellos podría llegar a cerrar todas sus instituciones y dejarían de funcionar para siempre, su reputación caería y no tendrían credibilidad para volver a abrir una institución- dijo seriamente, ella solo estaba ahí, parada sin saber que decir, no podia pelear contra eso, con que iba a pelear ¿con palabras vacias?, no podia creer lo que escuchaba, temblaba de pensar lo que les pasaría a todos sus amigoa a todos lo que le abrieron las puertas, porque sabia que no era la única que no tenia a donde ir, a pesar de ser un lugar donde estudiar, ellos tambien alojaban a la gente alentándola a estudiar, no podia hacerles eso, no por culpa de ella, todas esas personas se iban a quedar sin futuro, ella lo tendría en ese u otro lugar aunque no fuera el que quisiera, su mirada se oculto bajo su pelo, no queria que su padre viera las lagrimas que s ele formaban a los costados de sus ojos

-lo dire una vez mas, ¿lista para volver a tu compromiso?-

* * *

**bueno, bueno, que les parecio ? diganme sus opiniones, ¿que creen que puede decir Lucy? aunque creo que se lo imaginan :), quiero decir que ya estan en progreso los otros cap de los otros fics y como abia dicho queria hacerlos larguitos hacie en cualquier momento chan chan XD, tambien queria decir que seguro algunos habran visto que subi unos one-shots en ingles pero no se preocupen los voy a traducir para que los puedan leer :D**

**Saludos a:**

PoliFullbuster: **si, Juvia se enreda todo pero ya se saco eso de la cabeza :D, aunque como veras el padre de Lucy si viene a romper :P**

Guest:** y porque no se envian una foto, porque no son de ese tipo, ya ves que Gray no quiere que la chica malentienda su intencion, y ella como tuvo conversaciones "extrañas" no quiere dar datos, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :)**

Saya Nightray: **me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, mepa que te envie un mp con las "parejas" que hay en este fic**

ErzaScarlet-Sama: **y eso se vera, no se todavia bien que hacer, veamos como se dan las cosas, no hay nada seguro XD, me alegra que te guste el fic**

**Muchas Gracias por los favs, follows y apoyo que me dan de verdad, mil gracias, su opinion es lo mejor :D, nos vemos en el prox cap**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fairy Tail's Chat capitulo 9**_

Un pelirosado estaba sentado contra un árbol mirando fijamente hacia el edificio Fairy Hills frente a el, había estado ahí desde el mediodía esperando que la rubia apareciera en cualquier momento, eran mas de las seis de la tarde y ella seguía sin aparecer, pero como si tuviera un sexto sentido para sentirla, giro su cabeza y la vio, ahí estaba ella llegando por la puerta y dirigiedose hacia Fairy Hills, se paro rápidamente y corrió hacia ella

-io Lucy, ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve esperando- dijo el pelirosado con una mirada curiosa, ella estaba sorprendida que el pelirosado haya aparecido frente a ella pero su mirada decía que estaba lejos de ahí y mas sus pensamientos

-Natsu….estaba ocupada- dijo con voz monótona confundiéndolo

-¿Qué cosas?, ¿Cuántas cosas eran? para que te tomaran toda la tarde- dijo cruzándose de brazos, la rubia sentía como su pecho se comprimía, ¿Por qué tenia que hacer tantas preguntas ahora?, ¿Por qué tenia que esperarla ahora? No paraba de preguntarse con rabia internamente la rubia, hizo puño sus manos y…

-perdon que no avise a nadie es que fui a buscar unas cosas al correo- dijo la rubia fingiendo una sonrisa a lo que le pelirosado le extraño porque hace solo un momento le dio la impresión de que estaba ¿enojada?

-¿estas bien Lucy?- pregunto el pelirosado acercándose a la rubia pero ella se alejo evitando que la tocara el sdetuvo sus pasos y la miro confundido

-e-estoy apurada hablamos mañana ¿si?- dijo nerviosa, se dio media vuelta y entro corriendo a Fairy Hills, el pelirosado se quedo parado confundido y preocupado al mismo tiempo mirando hacia donde la rubia se fue, algo le pasaba lo sabia, quizás solo la conocía hace un poco mas de un año pero sabia que algo la estaba molestando queria hablar con ella pero ahora no podía tendría que esperar que se calmara para poder hacerlo con esa idea el se retiro para los dormitorios de los chicos

* * *

En el cuarto una rubia estaba apoyada contra la puerta conteniendo sus lagrimas, no quería sentirse asi pero no podía evitarlo pero lo que paso hace horas la afectaba y mucho, realmente estaba peor cuando salió del hotel después de hablar con su padre, necesito horas de caminata para poder disimular los ojos rojos por el llanto, camino hasta la cama dejo el bolso en el piso y se recostó hasta quedar profundamente dormida

* * *

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de los chicos….

Un pelinegro estaba en su cuarto recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso con la peliazul ese día, prácticamente se habían dado un beso, no voluntariamente pero en fin era un beso, sonrio suave al recordarlo

-bueno por lo menos volvió a la misma actitud de siempre- dijo cerrando los ojos pero de repente los abrió con horror

-¿será que fie por ese "beso" que volvió a actuar como siempre?- dijo en voz baja y se sentó rápidamente en la cama

-¿creerá que quiero algo con ella?- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza agitándose el pelo en frustración

-pero dijimos que fue un malentendido que no fue mi intención, si eso lo dejamos claro- dijo relajándose un poco –aunque no estoy seguro si le quedo claro….debería pedir una segunda opinión- dijo pensativo con su mano en su mentón -Lucy…no….Erza….menos…..¿Natsu?...no se porque siquiera pensé en el como opción….tiene que ser una mujer para ver que opinaría…..aunque Lucy podría ser pero aunque ni siquiera responde mis llamadas….no mejor no, que ella lo sepa va a ser como que Erza, Levy, etc no gracias, no quiere que se enteren…- de repente el pelinegro se levanto de la cama con una pose triunfante -Sunny, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Es perfecto, no la conozco, no habrían encuentros incómodos, no se enteraría nadie que conozco, además ella ya me conto sobre el tipo que le interesa ahora me toca contarle sobre la chica que me interesa- dijo quedándose congelado por lo que dijo -n-no me interesa solo….¡no me interesa!- grito lo ultimo tratando de convencerse -mejor me doy una ducha, todavía falta para que Sunny se conecte- diciendo esto el pelinegro se fue hacia el baño con una toalla en su hombro

* * *

Mientras tanto una peliazul estaba parada frente a un ¿resto-bar?...

Entro por la puerta y miro dudosamente a su alrededor, había poca gente (comparado con el tamaño del lugar) cenando en algunas mesas, un par eran parejas y otras solo chicas o solo chicos, se quedo mirando el lugar, las paredes estaban pintadas de color pastel que tenían una guarda de color bordo, las mesas eran cuadrada y beige con sillas color bordo, todo combinaba perfectamente, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-disculpa ¿buscas a alguien?- pregunto una mujer de pelo violeta corto

-s-si buscaba a…..- dijo rápidamente y miro el papel que le dio Mira -Juvia busca a Lu-san- dijo un poco mas segura, la pelivioleta asintió y le llamo, una puerta se abrió y salió un hombre bajo de pelo marrón que usaba un jean y una remera blanca

-¿Qué pasa Kina?- pregunto el hombre bostezando, al parecer salía de una siesta

-te buscan- dijo la pelivioleta señalando a la peliazul parada al lado de ella

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto estirando los brazos

-h-hola J- digo, mi nombre es Juvia, mucho gusto, vengo aquí a para saber si tiene un puesto de trabajo que me pueda dar- dijo tímida el hombre la miro sospechosamente

-¿Por qué supones que tengo algún puesto libre?- pregunto curioso

-aah etto….lo que pasa es que Mirajane-san me mando aquí para, ella dijo….-

-espera, ¿te mando Mira?- pregunto ansioso el hombre

-s-si, ella dijo que usted quizás tendría algo libre que Juvia pueda hacer, se lo agradecería mucho- dijo inclinándose

-mmm….así que me dices que Mira te mando….mmm….¿tienes con que certificarlo?- pregunto lo ultimo el hombre algo desconfiado

-c-claro, Juvia estudia en la universidad de Fairy Tail y ella me dio este papel por si usted tenia alguna duda- dijo extendiendo la mano con un papel, el hombre lo tomo, lo miro y sonrio ampliamente

-así que si te manda Mira..¡Bienvenida!- dijo riendo el hombre sacudiéndole la mano en señal de bienvenida

-¿Juvia consiguió el trabajo?- pregunto al confundida

-claro que si, empiezas mañana- dijo volviendo a la puerta de la que salió, dejando petrificada en el lugar a la peliazul

-siempre lo mismo con ese holgazán- dijo molesta la pelivioleta y la peliazul la miro confundida

-me ocupare de explicarte lo que haras, mucho gusto por cierto mi nombre es Kinana, el tuyo Juvia ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa dulce y la peliauzl no hizo mas que asentir

-te pido disculpas por Lu, es algo "especial", veras es muy comodo y bueno ya lo descubriras por ti misma-

-aah claro, eem ¿Juvia que debe hacer?- pregunto mirando a los lados-

-bien te explicare como son las cosas aquí, somos cuatro meseras ahora contigo en total, Aoi, Mio, yo y tu, realmente necesitábamos a alguien, estamos atareadas siempre, yo atiendo el bar- dijo señalando una barra de madera donde en el techo colgaban copas de colores y botellas, y las meseras ustedes se encargan del restaurant- dijo señalando la cocina

-¿Juvia tiene una pregunta?-

-¿sí?-

-¿Quién es el cocinero?- pregunto confundida mientras que la pelivioleta sonreía nerviosa

-bueno, pues veras, el cocinero…son ustedes las meseras-

-¿qué?- pregunto perpleja la peliazul

-bueno, como habrás visto Lu es algo quisquilloso y desconfiado, así que el solo contrata a gente de su confianza o recomendados de gente en quien confía, el ultimo cocinero robaba ingredientes y desde entonces el no contrato a nadie que se presentara por anuncios es mas dejo de anunciar que necesitaba empleados- dijo nerviosa

-¿pero entonces Juvia deberá cocinar y atender a los clientes?-

-pues si, pero sabes el sueldo de nosotras es el de mesera y de cocinera-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto emocionada

-si serian como 3500 jewels por mes- a la peliazul se le abrió la boca por la suma, ella había trabajado de mesera en la otra ciudad y el sueldo no se acercaba a este ganaba 1500 mas la propina, definitivamente no podía dejar ir ese trabajo

-¿tanto, solo por cocinar y servir?- pregunto impresionada

-b-bueno, seria servir, cocinar y limpiar- dijo nerviosa la chica

-¿también limpiar?- pregunto algo asustada

-claro es por turnos no todas las noches te va a tocar cocinar, ni limpiar-

-b-bueno es mucho trabajo, yo solo….- dejo de hablar al sentir algo en sus piernas y miro hacia abajo a la pelivioleta abrazando sus piernas

-por favor, no te vayas, necesitamos ayuda, las chicas no podemos mas, necesitamos a alguien más, por favor considéralo, te daré mis propinas- dijo en un tono de plegaria

-no es necesario que haga eso Kinana-san, Juvia acepta el trabajo pero ella estudia, no puede estar a toda hora aquí, solo podría por las noches-

-eso es perfecto porque a la noche es cuando tenemos más clientes, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- dijo levantándose y abrazándola -además este trabajo tiene horarios rotativos, si algún día lo tenes libre podes venir y no hacer el turno de otro dia o si quieres algún día libre se te dará-

-eso es un alivio, muchas gracias, así que mañana ¿tendría que venir a las siete de la tarde?- pregunto ansiosa la peliauzl

-claro, puedes llegar a las ocho si quieres, Mio hace turno hasta las siete y media- dijo sonriendo la pelivioleta

-claro, Juvia vendrá a la hora que le indiquen- dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno, te mostrare el resto del lugar-

* * *

Mientras tanto una rubia estaba acostada en su cama con la cara contra la almohada hasta que sintió que golpearon la puerta, se sentó rápidamente en la cama y se saco las lágrimas de los ojos

-¿q-quien es?- pregunto algo dudosa

-Erza, Lucy hasta que volviste, estaba preocupada- dijo del otro lado de la puerta

-s-si ya volví, estuve haciendo unas cosas por el centro y me tomo más tiempo del que creí- dijo algo nerviosa

-¿te encuentras bien Lucy? Suenas algo triste- dijo la peliroja mirando la puerta preocupada e insegura no sabía si debía empujar la puerta para cerciorarse que su amiga este bien o solo confiar en ella

-estoy bien, de verdad Erza solo que justo me despertaste quede muerta de todo lo que hice hoy por eso- dijo con esperanza de que le creyera y se fuera, la peliroja lo pensó un poco pero desistió

-está bien, mañana a la mañana te vendré a buscar para desayunar quiero cerciorarme de que estas bien, ¿entendido?-

-claro, mañana desayunemos, buenas noches-

-buenas noches- la rubia miro la puerta por unos minutos para asegurarse que la peliroja se había ido, al haberlo notado cerró los ojos por un momento, incluso sintió dolor al cerrarlo, estaban demasiados hinchados por llorar, volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente y enfrente de ella estaba un pelirosado mirándola, se levanto rápidamente y lo señalo nerviosa

-¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?- pregunto totalmente desconcertada -¿e-en qué momento entraste a mi cuarto?- el pelirosado se alejo y se sentó en la silla del escritorio

-vine como hace cuarenta minutos, estabas durmiendo asique espere a que te despertaras- dijo arrastrándose con la silla hasta quedar cerca de la cama

-¿cuarenta minutos? Si recién cerré los ojos- dijo mirando el reloj y comprobó que el pelirosado decía la verdad -¿Por qué viniste Natsu? Sabes que Erza si te encuentra..-

-lo se pero decidí arriesgarme igual, ¿estás bien?- pregunto dejando desconcertada a la rubia

-s-si, estoy bien ¿Por qué preguntas? Si nos vimos hoy a la tarde-

-no, no estás bien, lo noto Lucy, lo note cuando me dijiste que estabas bien y vi como te temblaban las manos- dijo el pelirosado una vez más dejando sorprendida a la rubia, ¿temblando?, ¿de verdad había esta temblando? Podía ser después de todo sentía un temor hacia su padre, ese temor creció al enterarse de que el fue que había armado todo lo del secuestro en las competencias

-¿Lucy?- pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos y noto lo cerca que estaba, la miraba fijamente, era como si tratara de descifrar lo que le pasaba

-¿Qué pasa? dime- dijo serio

-no me pasa nada, no puede entrar a mi habitación así como si nada, creyendo que….- el pelirosado se levanto de la silla y bruscamente la tomo de la muñeca

-¿Por qué no me dices que pasa Lucy?, ¿No confías en mi?- pregunto y la rubia abrió los ojos cada vez mas sorprendida, era pocas veces que había visto así de serio a Natsu, y verlo así le hacía preguntarse si era tan obvia para que notara lo que le pasaba

-de verdad Natsu….no me pasa nada- decía en voz baja evitando su mirada, aunque no diga nada, se sentía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto y no quería eso, no quería confirmarle al pelirosado que de verdad estaba mal y de repente sintió al calor en su rostro era el pecho del pelirosado que la había abrazado, ella devolvió el abrazo tímidamente, el pelirosado se alejo un poco y la miro a los ojos

-si no estás lista para decirme que te pasa, no te voy a obligar….por ahora- dijo sonriendo un poco a lo que la rubia sonrió un poco pero asintió

-mejor me voy yendo, no vaya a ser que Erza me encuentre- dijo acercándose a la ventana de la habitación, movió su mano en despedida y lo mismo hizo la rubia, ella fue hasta la ventana y le puso el seguro, cayó de rodillas al piso y se puso a llorar, se tapo la boca para no dejar que los sonidos los escuchen las chicas o Erza; iba a ser una larga noche

* * *

Mientras tanto un pelinegro estaba sentado en su cama con su notebook en sus piernas, miraba esperando que _Sunny _se conectara, aunque la verdad estaba tan nervioso que no sabía cómo abordar el tema, que tenía que decirle "hola que tal con una chica me di un beso…no, en realidad un casi beso….y" no nada de eso, ya se estaba frustrando solo en pesar que decir, odiaba esos temas eran tan complicados que no quería verse envuelto en eso siquiera, se froto la cara hasta que escucho un ruido de que alguien se conecto, miro a la pantalla y si, ahí estaba ella, _SunnyDaysForEver _se ha conectado, lo pensó por un momento, si debía o no preguntarle sobre el tema pero el sabía que si no se sacaba la duda, no iba a dormir bien le iba a comer los pensamientos, tenía que hablar de es

"_Winter_": -_hola Sunny, ¿Qué tal?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -hola, todo bien, ¿Cómo estás?-_

-¿Qué debería hacer Juvia?, esto es una página para citas, Juvia no quiere una cita, Juvia no quiere nada con ninguno de estos hombres, ella solo quiere a Gray-sama- dijo nerviosa mirando la ventana de chat, lo primero que hizo la peliazul al llegar del restaurante fue entrar a la pagina de la escuela y claro despues de certficar lo que le dijo Mira, se dio cuenta que se había registrado en una pagina de citas, lo primero que penso fue borrar su perfil pero _Winter..._.no quería dejar de hablar con el, o bueno desaparecer asi como si nada_,_ así que prefirió aclarar las cosas pero bueno no era facil decir "mira me confundí de pagina y ya no quiero hablar con vos" no, esa no era manera de decir las cosas -bueno, hasta ahora el no le ha pedido para salir a Juvia pero ¿y si lo hace?, noooooo Juvia no quiere nada con…..

"_Winter": -también todo bien, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?, ¿algo nuevo en el club?-_

La peliazul sonrió suave a la pregunta, siempre preocupado por ella, siempre dándole consejos y "leyendo" sus problemas, quizás no encontraría a alguien que se portara tan bien con ella, la peliazul sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y le respondió

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -bien, todo anda bien en el club, es mas te tengo una noticia muy buena-_

El pelinegro miro curioso la pantalla, una noticia buena, necesitaba "leer" una

"_Winter": -¿Cuál es la noticia? –_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -parece que alguien esta curioso :P-_

El pelinegro sonrió divertido

"_Winter": -no es curiosidad es…..interés, si, podría decirse interés- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -claro, claro, _interés_ jajajaja, curiosito, pero igual te lo voy a decir….conseguí trabajo :D-_

El pelinegro sintió una gran alegría, no por el claro, pero si por ella, hacía tiempo que estaba buscando trabajo y al fin consiguió uno, el se _sentía_ feliz por ella

"_Winter_": -_te felicito, lo estabas buscando hace tiempo, y ¿de qué es?, ¿a qué turno trabajas?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -bueno es un trabajo de mesera, es turno noche, lo consegui porque una conocida me dio el contacto :D- _

"_Winter": -de verdad te felicito :D no es por curioso pero ¿cómo te fue con eso de tu amiga?-_

-Eso es posterguemos mi duda, no necesito saberlo ahora mismo- pensó el pelinegro mirando el chat

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -las cosas se ponen mejor….el no tiene nada con ella-_

"_Winter": -¿de verdad?- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -ajam, ella me lo explico todo, es algo complicado pero muy claro que entre ellos no hay nada :D, no puedo evitarme sentir feliz por eso, el….esta libre-_

El pelinegro sonrio por lo bajo algo melancolico -al menos puede estar con quien quiere- pensó

"_Winter_": -_¿entonces vas a declarartele?- _

La peliazul se sonrojo de sobremanera, si estaba feliz por saber que Gray estaba solo pero en ningún momento se le había cruzado por la cabeza decirle lo que sentía

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -no se me había ocurrido decírselo- _

Al pelinegro le salió una gota en la cabeza

"_Winter_": -_me estás diciendo que después de todo la confrontación que tuviste con tu amiga y tus desvelos por esa situación, ¿después de todo eso no le vas a decir?- _

El pelinegro en su cuarto no podía creer lo que leía, las mujeres eran complicadas realmente, después de todo eso, ¿no le iba a decir nada?, ¿solo iba a estar ahí mirándolo sin decirle lo que siente?

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -no es fácil, la verdad es que, por ahora estoy conforme con solo estar cerca de el-_

"_Winter": -de verdad no entiendo, deberías decirle tus sentimientos-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -pero y si no…..corresponde mis sentimientos?- _

Ahora entendía el "porque" era un miedo común, pero a decir verdad lo pensó un poco y recordó lo que le había dicho de ser rechazada por todos, pasar tu vida así no es algo fácil, con el tiempo uno desarrolla un trauma y seguramente ella lo tenia

"_Winter_": -_entiendo que sea complicado para vos pero tenes que pensarlo, me parece que es peor tortura ver a la persona que te gusta y ni siquiera decirle lo que sentís, y si con el tiempo ¿sale con alguien?, sería una peor tortura ni siquiera habérselo dicho además si te rechaza es un idiota- _

La peliazul se sonrojo y sonrió dulcemente, la verdad le hacía muy bien, hablar con el, tenia un punto pero igual lo tenia que pensar

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -si creo que si seria una tortura pero necesito tiempo para pensarlo, como se lo diría y tambien prepararme mentalmente para lo peor- _

El pelinegro asintió considerando sus razones validas para esperar y pensar bien que decir

"_Winter": -me parece bien que por lo menos consideres aunque sea- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -oh disculpa, estuve tan emocionada que solo hable de mi, contame algo vos-_

El pelinegro esperaba hablar toda la noche del nuevo trabajo encontrado o cualquier otra cosa, ya que se habia acobardado a ultimo momento de hablar sobre el _tema_ pero ahora ella le esta preguntando, asi que tiene que preguntarle por mas incomodo que sea

"_Winter_": -_bueno, fue un buen dia, podría decirse-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -¿podría decirse?, no es que quiera presionarte a decirme algo pero como vos me escuchaste yo puedo hacer lo mismo por vos-_

"_Winter": -es que tuve un día "raro", hace unos días una amiga se comporto extraña conmigo-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -¿extraña como?-_

"_Winter": -digamos que ella siempre me trata…..bien, demasiado bien y de un dia para el otro me empezó a evitar y casi ni me dirijia la mirada-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -¿tenes alguna idea del porque ella se comporto asi?-_

"_Winter": -bueno es que mucho tiempo para pensarlo no tuve porque hoy volvió a comportarse como siempre como si nada hubiera pasado y la verdad es que es un alivio-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -¿entonces te molesta no saber lo que la hizo cambiar de actitud?- _

"_Winter": -no, creo que prefiero no saber por ahora, lo que….bueno en realidad…..tengo una duda, un miedo mejor dicho, quizás algo que paso entre nosotros la hizo volver a ser como "antes"-_

La peliazul miraba confundida a la ventana de chata, si que le costaba expresarse, tantos "en realidad", "mejor dicho", etc, por momento se perdia lo que en realidad quisiera decir

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -¿me decis que algo que paso entre ustedes puede haberle hecho volver a la normalidad?- _

"_Winter": -exacto-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -¿Qué es exactamente lo que paso?-_

"_Winter": -bueno, en realidad fue un accidente, no fue intencional, podría decirse que nos besamos-_

La peliazul al leer eso fue una gran sorpresa, se quedo tiesa mirando la pantalla, no sabia que hacer ni que decir

Mientras tanto un pelinegro miraba la pantalla impaciente, habían pasado seis minutos y ella no habia respondido, se estaba desesperando

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -¿entonces te gusta tu amiga?-_

el pelinegro al leer eso se sonrojo y escribió lo mas rapido que pudo

"_Winter_": -_no, osea no fue asi como algo que empezamos fue accidental, yo no quise que pasara, despues de eso ella volvió a actuar como antes, y habia dicho que fue un accidente pero la duda que tengo….-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -¿es si ella piensa que ese beso significo algo?-_

"_Winter": -exacto, ¿Cómo se si ella malinterpreto eso?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -queres decir ¿si ella piensa que hay algo entre ustedes?-_

"_Winter": -exacto, no quiero que malinterprete eso y piense que podría haber algo que no hay-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -¿estás seguro que no hay nada? Digo te preocupo que no te tratara igual y te molestaba eso-_

"_Winter": -si pero eso no significa que me interese-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -mira "tu amiga" te preocupa más de lo que deberías, y estas muy preocupado por si ella malinterpreta las cosas, quizás te interesa un poco más…..más que amiga- _

El se quedo pensativo, ¿le interesaría _más_ que amiga?, lo único que había estado haciendo era convencerse de que no era así…¿pero si era así?

"_Winter": -no lo sé, tendría que pensarlo-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -parece que los dos tenemos mucho que pensar-_

"_Winter": -parece que si- _

Ambos se quedaron sin decir nada, escribirse nada, solo ahí cada uno mirando su ventana de chat, ¿Cómo es que dace días que hablaban de todo podrían haber pasado a no saber que decirse?

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana empiezo a trabajar, no creo que me pueda conectar-_

"_Winter": -esta bien no te hagas problema, hablemos cuando podamos- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -claro, buenas noches-_

_SunnyDaysForEver se ha desconectado._

El pelinegro cerro su notebook, la puso en su mesita de luz y miro hacia el techo, era raro, no quedarse hablando hasta tarde con _Sunny _era muy raro, se preguntaba si ella se sentía de la misma forma

* * *

Mientras tanto la peliazul acostada en la cama estaba despierta en medio de la oscuridad -bueno, tiene una chica que le gusta, lo que Juvia no entiende es ¿qué hace en una web para citas?- pregunto sin esperar que nadie le respondiera, largo un suspiro agotada del dia que tuvo hoy pero sonrió al recordar que Gray estaba disponible y también que tenia una oportunidad y que como le dijo _Winter _tenia que decírselo o alguna otra le ganaría y eso es algo que Juvia no dejara que pase.

* * *

**que les parecio ? me dicen si ?, y Gray y Juvia estan cada vez mas cerca, quienes se juntaran primero ellos o Sunny y Winter :O ? y Lucy...bueno la cosa esta fea, a que arreglo habra llegado con su papá**

**Saludos especiales a: **

Rirukasabe: **si al fin un besito XD, soy algo lenta para que progresen las cosas, pero quien en realidad va tan rápido con la persona que le gusta? :P, gracias por tu apoyo :D**

PoliFullbuster:** y veremos que pasa con el compromiso, el pequeño beso que los confundio mas que nunca :P, gracias por tu apoyo :)**

ErzaScarlet-Sama**: si la verdad hay que matar a Jude, maldito que interfiere en la cosas XD, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te haya gustado este cap :)**

Fey Potter**: tanta emocion */* no es para tanto, me gusto tu one-shot, es muy lindo :D ojala escribas mas de ellos :D, gracias por tu apoyo y tu review :D**

Yuki Brunestud:** no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta tanto mi fic *.* es como wiiiii XD, me alegra que lo hayas podido encontrar y claro que te haya gustado hasta donde lo voy llevando, espero que este cap te haya gustado, gracias por tu apoyo :D**

**Mil gracias por las reviews, los favs y follows, que seria de mi sin eso XD, **

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fairy Tail's Chat capitulo 10**_

Un pelirosado estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama hasta que escucho que tocaban su puerta, se levanto somnoliento y se dirigió a abrir la puerta

-ya va, ya escuche…es sábado denme mi tiempo- dijo molesto pero cundo la abrió sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a una rubia en su puerta -¿Lucy?- pregunto

-hola Natsu, ¿estas ocupado?- pregunto timida

-¿uuh? Es sábado sabes que no hago nada- dijo frotándose los ojos, se corrió a un lado dándole señal de que pasara, ella entro y el cerro la puerta

-¿pasa algo Lucy?...¿queres hablar de lo de anoche?- pregunto seriamente, la rubia se mordió el labio inferior, inhalo y exhalo un par de veces para calmarse, lo miro decidida y se acerco hasta el, el la miro incrédulo pero lo que lo dejo mas confundido fue lo siguiente, la rubia entrelazo sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y junto sus labios en un beso, el estaba más que confundido, era un beso simple, labio con labio nada mas allá de eso, ella se sentía tan cálida que tuvo poner sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y correspondió el beso todavía dudando de lo que estaba pasando, ese beso duro unos minutos, y con eso el se perdió en su esencia, la calidez de su cuerpo era tan natural que no quería dejar de sentirla quería acercarla a el lo más posible pero ella se separo y lo miro con un sonrojo en su rostro

-a…dff….q-que…- decía entrecortado el pelirosado mas confundido que nunca

-eso es- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, el pelirosado ladeo su cabeza en confucion a lo que dijo

-no entiendo-

-por eso estaba asi ayer…..estaba frustrada por mis sentimientos….hacia vos- seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Lucy…-

-no tenes que decir nada…..se que es complicado….solo quería que te quedes tranquilo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se me pase y….- fue interrumpida en su charla cuando el pelirosado la atrajo en un abrazo

-Lucy…..está bien, no se te tiene que pasar nada- susurro al oído de la rubia, quien se quedo tiesa por la reacción del pelirosado

-¿q-que queres decir Natsu?- pregunto confundida contra su pecho

-que también tengo sentimientos por vos Lucy- la rubia abrió grande los ojos, eso si no se lo esperaba, ¿el tenia sentimientos por ella?, no se suponía que pasara eso

-hey…¿Qué pasa?, no decís nada, ahora me siento rechazado y eso que vos fuiste la que me beso-dijo riendo nervioso el pelirosado alejándose para verla a la cara

-b-bueno…era eso lo que quería decirte y…- dijo nerviosa

-es sábado no tenemos nada que hacer….¿por qué no te quedas a hablar?-

-ha-hablar….?-

-bueno, ordenemos mi cuarto mientras hablamos- dijo divertido –hagamos algo que nos haga sentir nosotros….porque se que te sentís incomoda- dijo lo último en voz baja, la rubia estaba atónita, no sabía que decir, no esperaba nada de lo que estaba pasando y aun asi se sentía ¿feliz?, no sabía si decir que era feliz o era miedo de haber arruinado las cosas para peor pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era hablar

* * *

Mientras tanto un pelinegro estaba caminando de un lado al otro maldiciendo a su celular

-¿Dónde está?, ¿Lucy por qué no atendes el teléfono?- siguió maldiciendo, hace dos días que no veía a la rubia, habia ido a buscarla, le mando mails y la llamo por esos dos días, incluso la había ido a buscar a Fairy Hills pero Erza le dijo que estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera le abrió la puerta y eso es exactamente por lo que estaba nervioso, tambien habia querido hablar con Ultear pero ella tampoco le respondia ningún teléfono , ni mail, nada, ella siempre se quejaba que nunca lo podía ubicar y ahora era ella la que no respondía, quería saber que paso, por lo que le había dicho Ultear, el padre de Lucy iba a hablar con ella y eso era realmente nada tranquilizador, el sabía muy bien el ¿miedo? Quizás seria intimidación, si, intimidación que sentía Lucy, porque el conoci al hombre y si podia ser intimidante, el pelinegro se dijo a si mismo que hoy si o si hablaría con la rubia y si lo estaba evitando, lo que le esperaba, tiro su celular a la cama si delicadeza alguna, se sento en la silla, se acerco al escritorio y encendió su notebook

-la cabeza me va a explotar si sigo así….mejor me pongo a hacer algo para una materia- dijo buscando entre sus hojas, dejo de buscar al sentir que tocaron la puerta

-está abierto- la puerta se abrió

-¿ocupado?- pregunto una peliroja

-Erza…no, ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto mirándola curioso

-nada, solo vine a ver qué pasaba que no me mandaste ningún mail de lo que averiguaste sobre el catering de comida- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-l-lo que pasa es que….que….- decía nervioso, la peliroja suspiro

-se nota que no estás haciendo nada y Juvia está haciendo todo el trabajo- el la miro confundido -Juvia me mando dos mails con presupuestos los que supuestamente habían buscado juntos pero por lo visto vos no hiciste nada y ella solo cubre tu falta de participación, mira Gray si vas a aprovecharte de esa chica mas te vale que….-

-no es eso Erza…..Ultear vino a verme- dijo molesto la ultima parte, la peliroja abrió la boca sorprendida

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- pregunto aun sorprendida

-porque no sabia que queria y….bueno otra vez las mismos reclamos y sermones…..estaba cansado no queria hablar del tema, por eso estuve…sin ganas de nada, no es que me aproveche de ella, no tuve ganas de nada…- decía desganado

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto seria la peliroja

-nada, lo de siempre, que cuando me voy a poner en serio con la empresa bla bla bla-

-te dijo algo sobre….-

-no, no importa lo que diga yo voy a seguir donando dinero a Fairy Tail- dijo serio

-yo te iba a decir, si te dije que te cambies de Universidad-

-oh eso, si, obvio que lo menciono pero no me importa sabes que….-

-¿Cuándo te vas a decidir Gray?- dijo seria

-¿de que hablas Erza? Sabes que a mi no..-

-no te hagas el idiota, sabes que algún día tenes que decidirte que hacer, si seguis con la empresa y te dedicas a dirigirla o seguís estudiando astronomía acá en Fairy Tail, lo único que haces es retrasar la decisión-

-Erza no es tan fácil porque si decido ir por el empresa Ultear y Lyon solo van a….-

-no los metas en esto, si no quisieras tomar el mando de la empresa simplemente se las podrías ceder a los dos pero no lo haces porque no queres, eso es algo que te dejo Ul y no lo queres dejar así nada mas, se que incluso te gusta la empresa química y te interesa sus investigaciones y demás por lo que no entiendo porque te alejas de eso-

-no es tan fácil como parece Erza- dijo el pelinegro pasándose la mano por el rostro en signo de frustración

-quizas vos lo haces más complicado, siempre que tenes que tomar una decisión haces esto, alargas el tiempo esperando que se tome sola, escapando y evadiendo el tema no vas a solucionar nada, solo te digo eso….hace más de nueve años paso lo de Ul, creo que paso el tiempo suficiente para que te decidas Gray- diciendo esto la peliroja se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta, el pelinegro se levanto y comenzó a patear la silla, se acerco a la pared y la comenzó a golpear con furia, estaba molesto, con el, con Erza, con la situación, con todo, porque sabía que ella tenía razón, sabía que ya era hora que decidiera pero no se atrevía, lo que ella no sabía era que si el decidía tomar enserio en mando de la empresa tendría que casarse con Lucy, todos estos años quiso buscar una manera de anular eso, pero ahora se venía a enterar que Jude retiraría su apoyo de las empresas si no se casaba con Lucy, no sabía que ese hombre era tan rencoroso, agarro la silla, la puso de nuevo cerca del escritorio, se sentó y abrió el navegador en su notebook, entro a la pagina esperando que quizás de casualidad _ella_ estuviera conectada pero como lo suponía no lo estaba, se paro frustrado, necesitaba hablar con alguien, distraerse y la primera persona que le vino a la mente fue Sunny, aunque por momentos se sentía mal porque ella le decía que era un buen amigo que diría si supiera que todo lo que le dijo era mentira, no le dijo realmente como era su vida, ni siquiera se dijeron sus nombres verdaderos y a pesar de todo solo quiere hablar con ella, se levanto enojado, tomo la toalla que estaba tirada en el piso y fue al baño, intentando relajarse con una ducha

* * *

Mientras tanto una peliazul estaba intentando hacer bien su trabajo, hace dos horas que estaba atendiendo mesas y había socializado con sus demás compañeras

-¿necesita algo más?- pregunto amable la peliazul

-no gracias, señorita, tome su propina- dijo el hombre alcanzándole unos billetes que ella tomo

-que tenga un buen día- dijo alejándose, se paro en la pared y guardo el dinero en el bolsillo de su falda, cerro los ojos y suspiro, desde que empezó su dia estuvo pensando, estaba inquieta como termino la charla con _Winter, _no le gusto nada hablar tan cortante con el, encima le dijo que no se iba conectar hoy, ¿Por qué le habia dicho eso? Quedo como si no quisiera habla con el, hay como pudo ser tan estúpida, perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que susurro cosas hasta que un voz la hizo volver a la realidad, giro su mirada y vio a una pelivioleta sonriéndole

-¿pensando en tu novio?- dijo sonriendo

-¿uuh?...¿que quiere decir Kinana-san?- pregunto confundida

-bueno, recién suspiraste diciendo "Winter"…ese es tu novio ¿no es asi?- pregunto confundida, la peliauzl se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-n-no, el no es el novio de Juvia, ella no tiene novio, el es solo un amigo- dijo avergonzada

-ooh lo siento es que….cuando murmuraste su nombre fue como si lo extrañaras- la peliazul no sabia que responder estaba totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada, no se imagino que susurraba mientras pensaba, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta

-esta bien, no tenes que decirme nada- dijo dulce la pelivioleta -ooh cierto, eres buena, a los clientes les gustas- la peliazul prefirió asentir y tratar de obviar el tema anterior

-bueno Kinana-san es que Juvia trabajo como mesera unos meses, tiene un poco de experiencia- dijo sonriendo

-eso es bueno, ¿hasta que hora te vas a quedar? porque al final viniste muy temprano creí que vendría a las ocho- dijo curiosa la pelivioleta

-eso fue porque Juvia creyó que tenia clases los sábados pero esos eran otros horarios por eso vine- dijo dulce

-bien, porque solamente éramos dos hoy, Mio tuvo que faltar, dijo que venía como a las seis así que cundo venga termina tu turno…uh parece que tengo que ir a atender el bar, tengo que ir- dijo la pelivioleta alejándose, la peliazul saco de su bolsillo su celular y vio la hora, faltaban como cinco horas para que su turno termine, ahora estaba más confundida que nunca, claro que a ella no le gustaba _Winter, _es solo un amigo con el que puede hablar, a ella solo le gusta Gray, no podría gustarle alguien más, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en Winter?

* * *

El pelinegro salió de la ducha se envolvió con la toalla solo por la cintura y cuando salió del baño, se sorprendió al ver a un pelinaranja en su habitación

-¿L-Loke?- pregunto confundido

Era raro ver al pelinaranja y mas un sábado, como era un profesor de la universidad y de ingles, asi que no solo trabajaba en la universidad sino que en uno que otro instituto también y claro que tenia varias citas, todas esas ocupaciones lo había alejado un poco de todos sus conocidos, no que nunca se encontraran pero ya no era tan seguido como antes

-hey…Gray ¿Qué tal?- dijo sin girarse a verlo, estaba muy concentrado revisando la notebook del pelinegro

-¿qué haces aquí?, ¿No deberías estar saliendo con una estudiante?…profesor pervertido- dijo molesto sacando ropa de su cajonera

-bueno, bueno…no sabía que tenías novia..¿quien esta…_SunnyDaysForEver_?- pregunto burlón, el pelinegro abrió grandes los ojos y corrió a sacarle notebook de sus manos pero el pelinaranja no lo dejaba llegar a ella

-¿Qué pasa Gray?..¿acaso te descubrí?- dijo sonriendo divertido

-damela- dijo molesto el pelinegro intentando safarse del agarre del pelinaranja

-nadie me dijo que salias con alguien y encima por internet…cuando se enteren, aaah dios no puedo esperar a que se enteren- decia entre risas

-no…no digas nada- dijo el pelinegro dejando de intentar alcanzar la notebook

-pero Gray…esto es muy divertido, mira lo que decís acá, "siempre me gusto ese poema, mi escritor favorito es Poe, te recomiendo que leas algo de terror y suspenso como _El Resplandor_ de King" jajajaja ¿d-de cuando te gusta la poesía, de cuando te gusta leer?- el pelinaranja no podía dejar de reírse, el pelinegro estaba sonrojado de vergüenza y de enojo, tiro al pelinaraja del brazo y alcanzo la notebook, la cerro y le señalo la puerta de salida

-fuera, que te vayas- dijo entre dientes totalmente enojado

-si pero primero tengo que decirle a todos- dijo sacando su celular, el pelinegro manoteo su celular

-no te lo daré a menos que prometas que no le diras a nadie- dijo señalándolo con el dedo

-¿Qué? Estas loc, esto es muy bueno como para dejarlo pasar-

-vamos…Loke, no le digas a nadie, te lo estoy pidiendo….por favor- dijo costándole lo último, el pelinaranja sintió la suplica en sus ojos y dio un suspiro

-con una condición-

-¿cual?- pregunto inseguro al ver la mirada sospechosa que tenía el pelinaranja

-me contas todo…absolutamente todo sobre esta chica, hace cuanto salen, que hicieron, como es, etc- el pelinegro hizo puño sus manos por mas que no quisiera contarle nada era la única manera que podría mantener eso en secreto

-bien, te contare lo que quieras- dijo entre dientes sintiéndose totalmente vencido

-bien, por lo primero que quiero empezar es…¿hace cuanto salen?, ¿esta buena?, ¿Qué hicieron?...¿usaron cámara o telefono?- comenzó a preguntar cosas que realmente marearon al pelinegro

-hey..una pregunta a la vez…empecé a hablar con ella hace una semana-

-¿una semana? Pero si parece que hablaron por meses- dijo sorprendido

-es que nos quedamos hablando por las noches- dijo rascandose la cabeza sintiéndose incomodo

-haber si entiendo…..entonces tenes una novia hace una semana, quien lo hubiera dicho el frio Gray en tan poco tiempo una chica te consiguió wooo- decía el pelinaraja asombrado

-nooo, no es mi novia- dijo molesto

-pero todo lo que hablan y…-

-te voy a contar como fueron las cosas, asi que cállate y escucha- dijo molesto

* * *

Mientras tanto una rubia estaba recostada abrazada con un peirosado mientras dormía, ella estaba bien despierta, sentía los brazos de el rodeándola por la cintura con su respiración en su nuca, ¿Cómo es que había terminado asi? Aah si cierto, no queria que Natsu la siguiera presionando para averiguar que le pasaba, lo conocía muy bien y sabia muy bien que el no pararía hasta saber lo que le pasaba realmente entonces se le había ocurrido decirle que tenia sentimientos por el y que sabia que el no le correspondía por eso era que ella estaba asi, pero lo que nunca se imagino es que el pelirosado correspondía sus sentimientos, eso jamás se lo hubiero visto venir y lo peor de todo es que estaba encantada, desde que llego, ordenaron un poco el cuarto y se sentaron a hablar recostados en la cama abrazados, llegaron al acuerdo que saldrían juntos pero que lo mantendrían entre ellos hasta que ella pudiera procesar bien todo, se besaron y mucho, después de un rato el se quedo dormido y ella se quedo despierta saboreando el momento, al principio creyo que era todo un sueño que estuviera pasando eso pero después de un rato se sintió horrible, su "relación" con Natsu empezó como una mentira, porque no era que ella estaba mal por lo que le dijo era porque ella había accedido a casarse con Gray, ¿Cómo es que acepto estar con Natsu si sabia que se iba a casar?, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso al pelirosado?, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Gray?, hace días que estaba evitándolo, no tenia el valor de decirle que si se iban a casar, estaba haciendo todo mal, porque iba a lastimar a Natsu, a Gray…y a Juvia, cierto, le había dicho a Juvia que ellos no se iban a casar, la iban a odiar todos, todos sus amigos, la rubia había comenzado a llorar, no podía lidiar con eso, no podía soportarlo de solo pensarlo, se dio la vuelta y abrazo al pelirosado poniendo su cara en su pecho tratando de suprimir sus sollozos para no despertalo

-perdoname…Natsu- dijo en voz baja llorando contra su pecho

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de un pelinegro…..

-jajaja…es que….no podes….haber sido….tan idiota…- decía entre risas el pelinaranja echándose hacia atrás en la cama

-Cuándo dejes de reírte..avisame- dijo molesto apoyando su menton sobre su mano

-es que…..¿como pudiste haberte confundido de pagina? Sos mas tonto en la tecnología que Natsu- dijo riendo

-no soy asi, me llevo bien con la computadora, ya te dije las direcciones eran idénticas no me di cuenta que era .com- dijo molesto, el pelinaranja dejaba de reírse lentamente y se sento derecho en la cama

-asi que….¿no hicieron nada?- pregunto el pelinaranja curioso

-¿a que te referis?- pregunto confundido

-vos sabes…..si ella te paso fotos "especiales", o si la viste jugar con ella misma por cámara web si tuvieron….sexo telefónico, cosas asi- dijo casual el pelinaranja mientras que el pelinegro se sonrojo y decía cosas sin sentido

-c-claro que no hicimos nada de eso, lo único que paso fu elo que te conte, estas enfermo- dijo molesto

-tranquilo, sabes que esas cosas pasan hoy en dia, es normal tener relaciones via teléfono o cámara-

-b-bueno que pasen no quiere decir que las haga-

-si…igual no es tan bueno, es excitante pero no es mejor que el clásico….ademas las chicas de ahí son bastante salvajes deberías intentar con otra quizás esta sea rara-

-no es rara es…..¿especial? si, especial- dijo orgulloso el pelinegro -espera….¿como sabes que las chicas de esta pagina de citas son salvajes?- pregunto mirándolo sospechoso

-ya, me agarraste, yo me registre y tuve unas citas con chicas de ahí y bueno eran bastante….salvajes- dijo con una sonrisa

-ahora no te entiendo, ¿Por qué te resgistraste ahí teniendo chicas por todos lados?-

-mi querido amigo, tenes tanto que aprender sobre las mujeres, a mi me gusta probar de todo y las chicas de paginas de citas son "especiales"-

-querras decir desesperadas-

-no, claro que no….bueno si un poco, pero no creas que todas las personas que se registran están desesperadas, muchas se registran porque no tienen tiempo de conocer gente, porque trabajan, porque tienen hijos, las personas tienen miles de ocupaciones y a veces necesitan un respiro para eso están estas paginas- dijo serio Loke

-bueno, con la única que hablo es con _Sunny,_ nadie mas-

-como no probas con ninguna otra, si tanto te gusta esta deberías invitarla a salir- dijo casual

-¿q-que te hace pensar qu'e me gusta?- dijo molesto y sonrojado

-creo que la evidencia sobra- dijo señalando la notebook -relee tus conversaciones con ella, es muy obvio que te gusta-

-claro que no- dijo enojado

-Gray no podes ser tan ciego, o bueno quizás solo queres negar tus sentimientos, pero no te va a servir, deberías aprovechar tu oportunidad, según lo que hablaste con ella, todavía no se le confeso a este tipo, deberías….-

-si a ella le gusta este tipo, que le gusta mucho por cierto, yo no me voy a interponer-

-Gray, no hay que ser un experto en mujeres para notar que a esta chica también le gustas, quizás ella es peor que vos, quizás ni se da cuenta de que le gustas también- dijo pensativo el pelinaranja

-que no me gusta- dijo molesto, de repente su celular sono, lo tomo y vio que tenia un mensaje

-¿Quién es Gray?- pregunto curios

-es Juvia, solo me dice que consiguió otro presupuesto de algún catering- dijo guardando el celular en su bolsillo

-dios Gray te llueven mujeres, deberías aprovechar- dijo burlon

-ella es solo la chica nueva, comparto clases de física y pensamiento científico-

-¿sabes que deberías hacer?- dijo emocionado

-si, debería echarte de mi habitación-

-no, deberías pedirle una foto a esta chica _Sunny_- dijo entusiasmado

-¿eeh para qué?- pregunto confundido

-¿Cómo que para qué?, para saber cómo es, ¿no queres saber si es linda o no?, porque si es fea podrías dejar de hablar con ella-

-no voy a dejar de hablar con ella porque sea fea, además no quiero saber cómo es, porque si le pido su foto yo también voy a tener que mandarle la mía y eso es algo que no quiero hacer, además me gusta hablar con ella, es relajante, te dije que mentí sobre todo, ni siquiera sabe que soy un estudiante de universidad-

-eres demasiado aburrido- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-si, pero no le digas a nadie- dijo serio

-un trato es un trato, vos me contaste y yo no tengo que decir nada, no te preocupes, tu novia de internet es un secreto- dijo burlón cerrando la puerta

-molesto- dijo, se tiro de espaldas a la cama mirando hacia el techo, estaba enojado con todo, estaba confundido con todo, le molestaba pensar que quizás Loke tuviera razón, y si le gustaba esta chica _Sunny, _no podía ser, no la conocía, solo hablaban por chat, nada no puede gustarte alguien que no conoces en persona, lo peor de todo que el empezaba a tener sus dudas y eso era lo que más le molestaba

* * *

**que les parecio? me dicen :), de la nada empece un capitulo con un beso y una confesion ?, esa no se la esperaban :P. bueno se confirmo la decicion de Lucy, pero las cosas se complican, empezo algo con Natsu, ahora la duda en la cabeza de Gray y Juvia sobre si les gusta su amigo/a de chat les va a comer la cabeza XD**

**Saludos a:**

meigore**: tu primer Gruvia fic :D, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este cap tambien haya sido de tu agrado :D gracias por tu review**

ErzaScarlet-Sama:** y no sospechan porque es lo ultimoq ue uno se imagina :P, como que esta convencida de que es otra persona en otro lugar nunca se le ocurriria pensar que es la misma persona XD, gracias por tu review :)**

PoliFullbuster**: es para matar a Jude XD, seria un encuentro epico, me imagino sus caras jajja, todavia no me decido como es que se van a enterar que son la misma persona tengo una ideas pero todavia nop me decido :P, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

Yuki Brunestud**: yo tambien cuando veo una actualizacion digo a la mierda la tarea XD no deberiamos pero fanfiction nos puede :P, espero que es este cap te haya gustado, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

**Mil gracias por todos los follows, favs y reviews, recuerden apoyo, criticas todo es bienvenido, todo ayuda a mejorar :D**

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	11. Chapter 11

**perdon por la demora pero ya esta aca :), estuve algo ocupada y cosas de la vida XD, disfruten el cap **

* * *

_**Fairy Tail's Chat capitulo 11**_

Gray había empezado a tener dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia _Sunny._

Y a su vez Juvia también había empezado a tener sus dudas hacia _Winter_.

De ese sábado habían pasado cinco meses,…..cinco arduos meses, en los que la peliazul trabajo y estudio sin descanso, el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo usaba para estudiar.

Al llegar a su departamento, se sentó en el sillón cansada y dejo que su bolso se deslizara de su brazo al piso, despues de cinco meses uno se ajusta al ritmo de las clases de Erza pero siguen siendo exhaustas, pero su cansancio no solo se debía a eso, sino también a los últimos mese después de acostumbrarse al trabajo empezó a tomar turnos dobles, hoy lunes después de clases estaba destrozada pero eso solo no la frustraba, soltó un suspiro cansada, y claro que estaba estresada, los exámenes finales se aproximaban, tenía que dejar de hacer turnos dobles pero a veces no podía decirles que no a sus compañeras de trabajo, a veces necesitaban que las cubrieran, como Mio tenía una hija de 4 años y tenía dos trabajos, siendo madre soltera todo era el doble de dificultad y cuando le preguntaba si la podía cubrir porque tenía que ir a una reunión en el jardín de su hija ella no podía decirle que no, cuando uno cree que tiene problemas propios y se topa con estas personas, por otro lado, ella estaba tan deprimida a veces, las cosas con Gray no estaban como ella quería que estuvieran, en vez de avanzar retrocedía pero eso se lo provocaba ella misma, si Kinana no la hubiera confundido con sus sentimientos ese día, ella no tendría esa confusión en su cabeza y corazón, si, quería decirle a Gray de sus sentimientos o mejor dicho quería enamorarlo pero al tener poco tiempo le costaba y cuando tenía la oportunidad se detenía ella misma, había dejado de intentar una confesión, todavía no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, sabía que quería a Gray, pero también estaba _Winter _sus sentimientos hacia el eran más que amistad de eso se aseguro hace unos meses atrás y era por eso que no se permitía avanzar con Gray, ella quería decirle lo que sentía pero cuando dejare de sentir eso por _Winter, _pero no lo podía evitar, necesitaba chatear con el, se había vuelto una necesidad hablar con el, todas las noches, cuando ella no podía o el se avisaban pero sentía que algo le faltaba cuando no hablaba con el hasta llegaba a ponerse ansiosa, ella se decía que no podía haber algo con _Winter, _era un desconocido pero al mismo tiempo era alguien que era un soporte fijo para ella, y tenía miedo de perderlo no tenia tantos amigos y el era muy especial, sabía que no podía tener nada con el, le había mentido sobre toda su vida, no sabía su nombre, no sabía que estudiaba, el pensaba que iba a un club y trabajaba y ella sabía lo mínimo de el también

-Juvia cuando piensa en eso se estresa-dijo mirando hacia el techo –ya se acerca la fiesta de las universidades…..Juvia todavía no compro el vestido que usará- de repente su rostro se ilumino –Juvia visitara a Gray-sama antes de entrar a su turno, para saber con quién ira- se levanto del sillón animada y se dirigió al baño para tomar una relajante ducha

* * *

Mientras tanto un pelinegro estaba tipeando "trabajos" en su notebook, hacia un par de meses que revisaba los papeles de la empresa, informándole que las cosas no estaban yendo bien, las utilidades y sus ganancias estaban cayendo, si eso seguía así tendría que poner acciones a la venta para que desconocidos inviertan en ella y eso era algo que no quería, ya alcanzaba con tener como accionario a Jude Heartafilia no quería a más gente, pero si esos números seguían así no tendría otra opción, por esta razón el pelinegro estuvo totalmente ocupado esos meses, sino estaba metido con lo de la empresa, estaba estudiando, las llamadas y los mail lo tenían como loco, por si no fuera poco su vida personal no era la mejor, si a veces salía con sus amigos o se juntaban y jugaban algo online pero no era como antes, desde que Ultear vino a presionarlo y Erza le dio ese sermón, sabía que ambas en cierto punto tenían razón tenía que decidirse, que haría con su vida, y era algo que también se había planteado en sobre su vida personal, después de la visita de Loke, pensó mucho sobre lo de _Sunny _y llego a la conclusión de que de verdad tenia sentimientos hacia ella, fue algo difícil de reconocer pero lo tenía que admitir aunque sea así mismo, de esto se dio cuenta cuando hablaba con ella, la paz y lo feliz que se ponía cuando chateaba era algo que no le pasaba con nadie más, solo era ella y cuando a veces le contaba de sus "momentos" con ese amigo suyo, los cuales siempre era ella la que lo buscaba y de vez en cuando le hacia la comida, ¿no se daba cuenta de que el tipo ese no la trataba como merecía?, el se ponía extremadamente celoso, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sus celos y enojo se apoderaban de el, eso era lo que más odiaba, solo ella provocaba esos sentimientos en el, lo que rescataba era que ella todavía no le había dicho nada al otro chico, se alivio al saber eso, desde que ella le contó eso no la alentó mas a que le diga sus sentimientos, además ella estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo y su club, no tenía tiempo para eso, el sabía que estaba mal que se alegrara que no tuviera tiempo para ese amigo de ella pero no lo podía evitar, además no es que no había pensado en decirle algo sobre sus sentimientos pero cada vez que esa idea aparecía en su cabeza la tiraba abajo, diciendo, que ni la conocía, que no sabía nada de ella, ni ella de el, es más le había mentido n todo, ¿Qué pasaría si ella supiera que todo lo que le dijo era mentira?, de seguro que no le hablaría nunca más, cada vez que lo pensaba cada vez tenía menos sentido, pensó en lo que Loke le había dicho, lo de mandarse fotos pero sabía que si ella le mandaba el tenia que mandarle también y eso era algo que no quería, por otro lado, le gustaba la "relación" que tenían, el la necesitaba ahí, solo hablar con alguien que no supiera sus problemas y que se olvidara de todo, con solo chatear era algo relajante, el sabía que si no era por ella, su cabeza de seguro habría explotado, no quería perder lo que tenían, y si el decía lo que sentía de seguro las cosas no iban a ser iguales, eso era lo que mas temía, no quería perder lo único fijo que tenia, que frustrante era pensar en eso, tan complicada la situación ¿quién lo mando a que le guste la chica?, el pelinegro se froto el pelo en signo de frustración y dejo salir un gruñido de molestia -por lo menos lo del matrimonio con Lucy ya no es un problema- dijo intentando reconfortarse, cuando por fin habia podido hablar con la rubia, ella le conto que habia hablado con su padre y que soluciono ese tema, era un alivio saber eso, claro que no era todo clausurado porque conociendo al padre Lucy, sabía que el tema no se terminaría ahí, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos alguien toco su puerta

-pase- la puerta se abrió y mostro a una peliazul entrando a la habitación mientras el la miraba extrañado

-hola Gray-sama- dijo timida cerrando la puerta

-¿pasa algo Juvia?, ¿algo sobre el catering de comida? Pensé que lo habíamos arreglado hoy a la mañana- dijo extrañado por su presencia

-n-no, no es eso Gray-sama, todo quedo claro sobre el catering, esta todo arreglado y esta mañana Juvia le dio los menús…...pero ella queria preguntarle algo- dijo jugando con sus dedos

-¿si?- pregunto algo dudoso por su actitud

-b-bueno…Juvia queria saber….¿que clase de ropa habia que llevar?- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pregunto se pego mentalmente, ¿Por qué le pregunto eso?, es que siempre se ponía tan nerviosa cerca de el

-en la última reunión que tuvimos con Erza, me parece que quedo claro que el tema era _elegante, _ósea la mujeres vestidos y los hombres trajes- dijo normalmente, la peliazul asentía sintiéndose una idiota, ya sabía eso, ella había estado en esa reunión

-b-bueno ahora Juvia lo sabe….mmm….Juvia también quería saber…..¿con quién iba a ir?- pregunto en un susurro la ultimo por lo cual el mago no la escucho

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto confundido, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mas rápido todavía y su mirada estaba en el piso

-¿c-con quien ira Gray-sama a la fiesta?- dijo apenas entendible pero esta vez el lo pudo escuchar y le volvió a brindar una mirada extraña

-en realidad no importa eso, no es un baile ¿sabes?, es solo una fiesta entre universidades- dijo normalmente dejando helada a la peliazul, el tenia razón, no era un baile, solo era una especie de reunión, inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada y se sonrojo por vergüenza, el pelinegro al notar lo avergonzada que se sentía la chica, quiso hacer algo por ella, después de todo, ella siempre era amable con el, mas de una vez había preparado el almuerzo para el y además ella había recorrido toda la ciudad en busca de caterings de comida, ella traía la información y los precios, lo ayudo un montón y mas que se encontraba en esa situación que no tenia cabeza para nada

-si hay una canción o pasan algo para bailar de a dos, te prometo que bailamos ¿te parece?- le dijo casualmente, la peliazul levanto la mirada rápidamente, la sorpresa y la alegría era notorias en su rostro

-¿en serio Gray-sama?- pregunto emocionada mientras le brillaban los ojos, a el le salió una gota en la cabeza

-c-claro- dijo algo incomodo por la actitud repentina de ella

-bien, entonces Juvia se esmerara para ese dia, comprara un vestido bonito, ella se lo promete- diciendo esto la peliazul salió de la habitación dejando a un pelinegro confundido

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estando afuera de los dormitorios, la peliazul caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba más que feliz, si había sido vergonzoso lo que había hecho pero los resultados valieron la pena, tenía una especie de cita con el, si ponían una canción, el le prometió que la bailaría con ella, no podía estar más feliz, su atención fue llamada al escuchar a unas personas riendo, miro a un lado y vio a una rubia caminando de la mano con una pelirosado, ambos reían y se miraban algo sonrojados

-¿Lucy-san…Natsu-san?- pregunto suave la peliazul asustando un poco a los nombrados

-J-Juvia…- dijo algo aliviada la rubia al darse cuenta que era ella la que los había visto

-hola Juvia….¿que haces por aqui?- pregunto el pelirosado con una sonrisa

-Juvia vino a preguntarle algo a Gray-sama- dijo con una sonrisa

-menos mal que te encuentro Juvia, hoy quise hablarte a la salida de la clase pero te habías ido- dijo la rubia buscando algo en su bolso

-Juvia hablo tuvo que ir a buscar unos apuntes a su casa-

-bueno, las dejo, voy a jugar con los chicos- dijo el pelirosado dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia cosa que la sonrojo –nos vemos Juvia- se despidió alejándose

-nos vemos Natsu-san- saludo con su manos viendo como desaparecía de vista el pelirosado

-aquí tienes Juvia- dijo la rubia extendiéndole un papel

-¿Qué es esto Lucy-s..Lucy?- dijo tomando el papel

-es la dirección de una tienda con los vestidos mas lindos que podrías imaginar, como nos dijiste que trabajabas cuando queríamos ir, te doy la dirección asi cuandoe stes libre podes ir- dijo amable la rubia

-muchas gracias Lucy-san- la peliazul se guardo el papel en su bolso y le sonrio picara a la rubia

-¿q-que pasa?- pregunto nerviosa por la sonrisa de la peliazul

-nada….veo que están muy cariñosos con Natsu-san- la rubia se sonrojo de pies a cabeza

-Juvia, habla más bajito, eres una de las pocas que lo saben- dijo mirando a los lados, con miedo a que alguien las escuchara

-pero si estaban riendo y tomados de las manos, a Juvia le parece que cualquiera hubiera pensado que eran pareja- dijo inocente

-creo que tienes razón, pero Natsu ya hacia esas cosas antes de que tengamos algo, asi que para algunos sería normal…además te quería decir otra cosa Juvia, bueno mejor dicho una invitación-

-¿invitación?- pregunto confundida

-si, bueno como sabes, se viene el examen de pensamiento social, la materia de Erza, así que pensamos hace una reunión de estudios en Fairy Hills, y queremos que vengas-

-¿en serio?, Juvia ira, ¿Cuándo es?- pregunto emocionada

-hay dos reuniones, una el jueves y otra el sábado- la peliazul lo pensó un poco, si pedía esos días en el trabajo más los días de los exámenes…

-Juvia cree que puede, pero será por la noche, ella solo puede pedir esos horarios, quizás…-

-no te hagas problemas, veni a la hora que puedas, nos vamos a quedar despiertas toda la noche, te podes quedar a dormir- dijo sonriendo

-¿en serio?, ¿Una pijamada solo de chicas? Juvia está emocionada- dijo juntando sus manos de emoción

-bueno en realidad vamos a estudiar pero también podes llamarla pijamada- dijo divertida por la actitud de la peliazul

-bueno, Juvia tiene que irse- dijo mirando la hora en su celular

-¿Por qué tanto apuro?- pregunto la rubia curiosa

-Juvia trabaja, su turno va a empezar en quince minutos-

-ooh, en ese caso, suerte Juvia, nos vemos- la peliazul comenzó a alejarse rápidamente saludando a la rubia, mientras que ella la veía desaparecer completamente de su vista, su sonrisa se desvaneció en un segundo, mirando decaídamente hacia el pasto, ya habían pasado cinco meses y todavía se sentía igual de mal que el primer dia, el tiempo no ayudaba en nada, sus mentiras solo crecían y el tiempo pasaba cada vez mas rapido, en su opinión, aun no le habia dicho a casi nadie sobre lo que tenia con Natsu, las únicas personas que se enteraron fueron Juvia y Levy, Natsuo se lo habia dicho a Juvia por accidente y ella misma se lo habia dicho a Levy para distraerla de que pensara que algo mas grave le podia estar pasando, en todo ese tiempo con Natsu, pasaron peores cosas, ella se enamoro mas de el, y para su felicidad o desgracia el se enamoro mas de ella, cada vez se metia en mas y mas mentiras, le mintió a Gray, ¿Cómo pudo mentirle a Gray?, su amigo de la infancia, le estaba ocultando que si se iban a casar, le habia pedido a Ultear y a su padre que no le dijeran nada a el, que ella se lo diría antes de terminar el año, ya estaban a fines de noviembre y todavía no le decía nada, solo queria retrasar lo que iba a pasar

-¿_tan malo es que quiera disfrutar el poco tiempo que queda con Natsu?- _susurro triste, sonrió melancólica, claro que era malo, iba a terminar lastimando a todos y lo sabía, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Fairy Hills pero nunca se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba detrás de un árbol

* * *

Mientras tanto en una oficina en otra ciudad una pelinegra miraba hacia la ventana esperando a alguien, sintió que golpearon la puerta y entraron

-siento mi retraso Ultear- dijo una joven de pelo rosa, la pelinegra suspiro y asintió

-¿Qué averiguaste en este tiempo Meredy?- pregunto sin darse la vuelta de su lugar

-Juvia Loxar, 18 años, huérfana, ex –estudiante de Phantom Lord, nadadora, bastante buena podría haber competido en internacionales, despues de haber sido expulsada de Phantom, por razones bastantes infundadas, fue aceptada en la Universidad de Fairy Tail y se mudo a Magnolia para poder asistir a esta, trabaja en una especie de restaurant/bar con horarios rotativos y….-

-aun vida común…pero quiero saber lo que hay entre ella y Gray- dijo fríamente

-lo que hay entre ellos, es absolutamente nada, al parecer ella si tiene sentimientos por el, le gusta, sus atenciones hacia el son bastantes llamativas, a veces le hace el almuerzo, y siempre lo quiere ayudar en lo que puede pero por otro lado el no parece tener sentimientos asi hacia ella, la trata normal y no le da preferencia alguna- dijo seria la pelirosada, a lo que la pelinegra frunció el seño y se giro a verla

-¿estás segura de que Gray no tiene nada con ella?- pregunto dudosa y la pelirosada asintió

-completamente- respondió segura

-conozco a Gray y me di cuenta de que cuando la vio…-

-quizás cambio de opinión-

-puede ser Meredy-

-y quizás tambien ella- dijo llamando la atención de la pelinegra

-¿a que te refieres?-

-en el tiempo que la observe que fue dos días después de que se fue de Magnolia, Juvia Loxar estaba completamente dispuesta a estar con Gray pero un tiempo después parece ser que cambio de opinión, no dejo de brindarle una atención especial, pero parece ser que no aprovecho los momentos que tenia con el como para intentar algo mas-

-entonces eso querría decir que ella también perdió el interés-

-si-

-¿alguna idea del porque?-

-no, todo este tiempo hizo su rutina normal, estudiar y trabajar, nada fuera de lo ordinario-

-entonces eso me ahorra tener que intervenir para que esa chica no moleste-

-ciertamente- asintió la pelirosada

-Heartfilia todavía no le dijo nada a Gray ¿verdad?- pregunto sentándose en la silla enfrente de su escritorio

-no, aun no- la pelinegra dio un suspiro cansado –pero parece que ella tiene algo con un chico- esto llamo la atención de Ultear

-¿Lucy Heartfilia tiene un novio?- pregunto sorprendida

-pude observar que lo mantienen algo oculto, pero claramente tienen algo, el la visita mucho y ella a el también, comen juntos y caminan tomados de la mano-

-bueno, en fin no importa si ella tiene algo con alguien, ya accedió y tiene fecha, lo que haga no me importa, una pregunta mas ¿alguien te vio cerca de ahí?-

-no, nadie…..¿te puedo hacer una pregunta Ultear?-

-¿Por qué dejaste que Lucy Heartfilia le diga lo de la boda?- pregunto curiosa

-hay dos razones por las que su padre y yo aceptamos sus condiciones, una de sus condiciones fue que si se casaría seria hasta el año que viene, dijo que quería terminar este año de Universidad y dejar todo resuelto, la otra condición fue que ninguno de nosotros le hagamos saber a Gray que ya había aceptado el compromiso, dijo que ella se lo diría antes de terminar el año y nosotros aceptamos porque ya era algo que aceptara y no quisiera huir, y la otra razón es porque creo que quizás es mejor que Gray se entere con poco tiempo de anticipación, mira si es el, el que termina huyendo- dijo en tono de burla lo ultimo –bueno ella se las arreglara para decírselo-

-¿debo seguir investigando? – pregunto la pelirosada seria

-no, por ahora no, igualmente se acerca esa reunión de Universidades, Lyon me dirá como va todo, ya puedes retirarte- dicho eso la pelirosada salió de la oficina dejando a la pelinegra sola

-estaba segura de que ella te interesaba…a no ser que sea alguien más- susurro

* * *

**Ultear investigara mas?, descubrira quien es quien es la persona que espiaba a Lucy? :O, se que no hubo mucho Gruvia ni SunnyxWinter pero es que estan bastante ocupados :P, bueno...que les parecio?, me dicen ¿si?**

**Tendo que decirlo, cuantas reviews en un cap :O y cuantos favs y follows, woooo, me re emocione, en serio gracias, me re motiva :D**

**Saludos a:**

ErzaScarlet-Sama: **el Nalu esta bien pero no les va a ir tambien mas adelante, todos queremos matar a Jude XD, gracias por el apoyo y tu review :)****  
**

meigore:**jajaja, si Loke es un re pervert sobre esas cosas XD, gracias por tu apoyo y review :)**

Rirukasabe: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este tambien te haya gustado, gracias por tu review y apoyo

Momoocchi: **leiste todo en unas horas? :O que emocion, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, perdon por haberme tomado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero espero que este cap te haya gustdo, gracias por tu apoyo y review, me encanta tener nuevo lectores :D**

Yuki Brunestud: **jajaja, a mi tambien me gusta Poe, me gustan varios de sus cuentos, todavia no me tome mucho tiempo para leer mas de el, leo tantas otras cosas, (fanfiction entre otras :P) ojala encuentres su reencarnacion XD, y si, lo atrapo Loke, el pervert Loki, pero como dijiste gracias a el el lento de Gray abrio los ojos :P, gracias por tu constante apoyo :D**

Anubisfullbuster: **todavia no me decido la forma en la que se van a conocer, tengo tres situaciones pensadas pero todavia no me decido por cual, me alegra que te gustara el fic, gracias por tu apoyo y review :)****  
**

PoliFullbuster: **no te hagas drama, las review siempre son bienvenidas, se han dos semanas despues o dos meses :P, veremos que pasa con el compromiso, gracias por tu constante apoyo :D**

YamixTeaLover: **me alegra que te guste mi fic :D, me encanta que se unan nuevos lectores :P, todavia no me decido la manera de que se van a enterar, tengo unas ideas pero no me decido por una :P, gracias por tu review y apoyo**

******Mil gracias por todos los follows, favs y reviews, recuerden apoyo, criticas todo es bienvenido, todo ayuda a mejorar :D**

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


End file.
